MY HEART SPEEDS
by urharmony
Summary: {SEMMA} Emma's older brother is Jay Hogart, who is known as the street racing king. Sean Cameron, a biker who is a part of Jay's gang, is trying hard not to fall for her due to the danger that follows with him from the heists, his rivals and the fact that Jay's his best friend. Other pairings as well! Janny/Palex/ and more!
1. Emma's Brother and His Gang

Emma Nelson was 15 years old and had long blonde hair with bangs across her forehead. Her body was graciously sun tanned and she was taller for her age but perfect height for the boys in her grade that were just now growing miraculously.

She was passionate, a little stubborn, but caring and sweet. She was also good in school, which was a big thing for someone who lived her kind of life but her older brother was always the reason for that. No matter the shit hole they lived in, Jay watched over her like a hawk, even if the two fought a lot, he did all he could for her.

She and Jay lived on their own now. They never use to. They use to have a mom, a dad, and even a pet dog. Their family was never normal though. Emma's and Jay's father was a Biker, and not one of the _'I do it for fun'_ types, but the type who ran drugs through town and out of the city. Their mom was his 'old lady', who was always on his side whenever he did something wrong, like abandon them whenever he pleased to. He'd always come back though, looking for dinner to be made for him, and he'd ask how his kids' day went until the day Jay could no longer take it when he turned 16.

Jay was always striving for his fathers approval. His Dad would always bring his cool 'biker gang' friends over. But the more Jay grew up, and the more trouble he got in to 'impress' his Dad, he realized it wasn't worth it. He'd get detention in school, juvie for a few months, and a bad town reputation just so he could get a pat on the back by his never-there father?

So what turned to respect, turned to hate. Every time his father came home, the two would get in such fights, that fists would be thrown around. Especially when mom died from cancer. Emma's father always treated her like Daddy's girl though, and some-how, through it all, she stayed innocent.

Emma blew the bangs across her forehead out of her eyes as she tried to focus on studying, lying on her stomach on her bed and wearing hip hugging jeans with a strapless white shirt.

Jay owned their old family house now, since Emma's father had been sent to jail almost a year ago for nearly killing a man.

Their house wasn't in a specifically nice neighborhood, but it had a gorgeous open porch with a railing around it. The house was semi- little, but it fit more than 10 people in it almost regularly. There was definitely needs of improvements but Jay did what he could. Their drive way was plain cement, that led to their back door and garage that Jay was always in. Something Jay hated to admit, but he and his Dad were alike for the love of cars they both had.

Jay never stopped street racing when he began doing it when he was 16. His dad would take him and Jay fell into it. Jay always felt like street racing was different from being a biker, it was more..'free'. But being the 'King' of the streets, costed a little money. How did Jay get his money? Well. .winning races..and if he had to steal from other car companies for hook ups then so be it. He even had his own little heist gang..

 **Lucas Vaughn** \- A biker, sometimes mustang driver. He loved to go on heists, and he was Jay's go to for connections around town. He was big on partying, and he was big on the ladies.

 **Jane** -Lucas' sister. A bad ass girl, who could drive a car unlike any other girl anyones ever known. She was respected, likeable and witty too. Both of them had dark eyes, hair and were twins.

 **Alex Nunez** \- Jay's also tough, take no shit, girl friend. She could put together any car with her own hands, which really caught Jay's interest. But as close as they were, Jay was sometimes unfaithful. She was his most serious girlfriend so far though of two years.

 **Sean Cameron-** He was Mr Mechanic and always found in the garage or out on the streets, or with some unknown girl but always getting back together with his on and off again girl friend, Ellie. He was talented though, and more passionate about engines than anyone Emma's ever known. He was buff, a bit shorter than Jay, and a much more likable 'bad boy' than Jay too. Sean was more misunderstood. Jay was just a jerk for fun.

 **Ellie Nash-** She wasn't REALLY on Jay's team, but just rather Sean's biggest fan. Ellie was emotional, bitchy at times, but such a sucker like most girls for Sean Camerons charm. She acted tough, but she wasn't, and she didn't like the street racing, but she did like Sean. Shes usually seen a lot wearing leather jackets, jean skirts and she had vibrant red hair.

Anyway, as much as Sean liked cars, he drove his own motorcycle and had his own 'biker' past and family connections that he's tried to break free from for years. His brother Tracker was in the same gang Emma's father use to be a part of and the two men actually knew another once. Like Jay, Sean was 19 and he's been around since Jay met him in highschool at age 15, in auto class.

Emma was 11 when he came through their front doors for dinner. Her father took a real shining to him, she didn't. He teased her any chance he got, finding it so odd she was a 'book worm' who lived in the 'ghetto'. He had no idea how she kept her innocence in all this. In reality, he was really just impressed and somewhat protective...wanting her to keep that innocence she had. But the more she grew up, the harder it was to keep. It infuriated him sometimes as she was like a little sister to him and she didn't deserve for her life to be in shambles. She worked hard on her grades, and oddly enough, kept a good reputation at school to keep her 'popular' and out of gossiping mouths.

That was until this year when Emma turned 15, and a rumor had went around school since she begun dating Peter Stone that she went all the way with him last night. She hadn't. She was a complete virgin, and COMPLETELY upset that her rep was going to hell..

She could barely study, scoffing and closing her binder to just give up. Most people knew not to fuck with her since she was Jay Hogarts sister, but some people at school who were too young or too stupid, didn't know who he was. Yet.

((***))))

"Looking for something?" Asked Spinner.

Emma walked inside the garage where all the boys were hanging out.

"Just Jay..." sighs Emma, crossing her arms and leaning on the open garage door. Her hip stuck out a little, showing off her blossoming curves. She stood out a lot when around these rough exterior guys. She almost had a glowing aura about her, she was so clean, pretty, and pure. They were... well, bad boys, mechanics, delinquents if you will.

Spinner nodded as he stood beside Lucas and Sean, who had their heads stuck under a car hood, working on the car. They hadn't even looked up since she entered. Spinner held a beer bottle and just tapped it boredly, since he wasn't the 'mechanic' type but rather just a friend of theirs. He worked at The Dot, a diner up the street, and the gang always went there for food. Spinner liked to drive but that was about it.

Spinner brought his beer bottle to his lips and added, "He's not here. Him and Alex went to pick up some tools at the shop."

The shop was where he and Sean worked part time for some Italian loser mafia-looking guy named Tony. But it was good money on the side, safer than street races or heists that Jay did now and then.

Jay was trying to be good right now though, since officer Snake Simpson, trailed him a lot. Snake was also a rival of their Fathers, and Jay was just as slippery as his Dad was, always so careful of his crimes. Snake also knew Jay was probably smarter, and less dangerous than his father but Snake couldn't help but be on his ass. In a wierd way, he was trying to look out for him. Their father was a real asshole; he was sure they knew and didn't deserve it.

Meanwhile, Emma just nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Fine, I'll wait."

Sean now glanced up, to double take when his eyes fell on Emma. "Why are you in here?" His eyes were icy, yet, beautiful..

Emma felt offended. Plus, didn't he just hear her talking?! God, it's like he never even noticed her anymore. She didn't get it! He went from constantly teasing her and not minding her in the garage when she was younger, to always hating her around now. What happened?

She rolled her eyes right in front of him, "This **is** _my_ garage." **  
**

Spinner laughed. Lucas looked up from his work, and also chuckled. Sean held his icy look on her, and she tried to stand there holding her ground. But Sean was so intimidating with his glares, and big arms. He also wore a black bandana tied around his head and wore a white wife-beater, and jeans.

Emma sighed, "I'm waiting for Jay."

"Do it inside." He stated, turning to grab the airbrush from Lucas and bent down to the front of the car before he began to go to work. "We're painting, there's going to be fumes and shit."

Emma bit the end of her tongue, glancing from Sean to Lucas and Spinner who shifted awkwardly and glanced back at her to then Sean. Emma glared once more at him before turned and marched back inside.

Sean sighed, going back to work and the airbrush gave a wind blowing noise as he worked. He gazed back where Emma once stood with an unreadable look, to then scoff and focus harder on the car.

"Dude," Spinner spoke up as Sean sprayed. "Is what I hear true? Are you dating Nash _again_?"

Lucas laughed and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge next to the counter. "Again?" he shook his head. "This girl has to be good in bed or somethin' the way you drop her and pick her back up again like a library book."

Sean turned off the airbrush, turning to grab a beer from Lucas. "Can we not talk about it?"

"Aw, what a gentleman." teased Spinner.

Sean rolled his eyes. "yes, she's good in bed, but that's not why I go back. She's the only girl who-"

"Jesus," taunted another voice. Alex was walking up the driveway with Jay, carrying bags. " _If you say 'She's the only girl you've ever loved',_ I might vomit right here...on your new paint job." she insists, as she glances down at his work.

Jay chuckled and rested a box on the counter before he took his hat off, running his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath, having to carry that heavy box from Tony's shop, all the way to here. His car was busy being painted orange right now by Sean and MY it was looking glorious.

"I was going to say she's the only girl who nags me for what I do." Sean said, raising an eyebrow. "So that must mean she _**cares**_..which is good right? Which is more than I can say about the other girls at the ravine or anywhere else."

He grabbed the airbrush to start working again as Jay snickered, "Ellie's a nut job. I think I even prefer Amy."

Amy Fletcher was the sister of a rival they had who was part of another street gang. She liked to fool around with Sean since he always won, and was earth shattering sexy, and to piss off her brother too. Sean was just happy with the sex, even though she was pretty crazy and liked to create drama. Why did he always attract the crazy girls?

"She's hot though." Lucas insisted. They all gave him looks. But lets face it, any girl was Lucas' type. He didn't have a type. He shrugged though, "What? She is."

"Alright. Lets do a barbecue before I lose my appetite." taunted Spinner.

(((******))))

"Come on, I'm starving!" shouted Spinner at the table in the back yard. Jay was flipping hot dogs and burgers while Lucas beside him sent Spinner the middle finger.

Sean chuckled next to Alex and then heard her snicker softly, " _Shit._ Who is **that?"**

Sean turned his head, and Jay did too. Coming up the driveway was Emma's long time friend Manny Santos, who had done more growing up then the rest of the girls in school. And by growing up, I mean showing off that hot new body of hers.. happily.

She had long straight brown hair, and she was Filipino, with an olive skintone. She wore, well, the sides of her thong hung up higher over her jeans, and she wore a crop shirt that went down only to cover her breasts.

"Christ." breathed Lucas.

At the BBQ, Jay snapped out of it and clenched his spatula to flip another hot dog. "She's jailbait, Vaughn."

"She's asking for it." he groaned almost painfully, as he watched Manny enter the house and go out of site.

Jay growled, "She's my sister's best friend so leave her alone."

"Fuck man, I'll try but I'm not promising."

"I don't blame you." Even Alex said to Lucas, getting a wierd look from Sean. Was she checking out a girl? Did Jay notice this at all? Was it only Sean who could see something here?

"Sean, can you go get the buns and tell the girls dinners ready?" Jay asked, an unreadable look on his face now as he didn't even look up or add another word to this Manny conversation.

Sean nodded and went inside. He knew Jay's house more than any of their friends. They've been best friends since early highschool. It was hard for them to trust people, but they felt like brothers.

Sean had just entered the house, looking around and stepped into the kitchen. He heard low whispers, and put together that Emma and Manny were in the Tv room next to the kitchen. As he rounded the corner to enter, he abruptly stopped when he heard snuffles and Manny's voice trying to do consoling.

Sean furrowed his thick shaped eyebrows, wondering why the hell Emma was crying and he found himself clenching his fists. He tried to listen to hear her mention any names of who had hurt her.

"He told _everyone_ we did it..."

"Oh Em, he's a scumbag."

Sean's eyes widened, looking almost horrified. Did Emma mean.. she had **sex** with someone? Emma Nelson, Jay's sister, was having sex? With who!? When!? **With who!?**

Sean wanted to punch something. He went to the bread box, grabbed the buns, and charged back outside without even getting the girls.

Who was this scumbag anyways who thought it'd be okay to do that to Emma Nelson?

(((***)))

By dinner time, Spinner had gotten the girls instead, which went well for him, as him and Manny were flirting up a storm now. She liked that he was all nervous around her. Manny could easily get any boy she wanted. Spinner kept getting glares from Jay though, that he nervously tried hard to avoid.

Jay knew Manny well, even if he hid it and she didn't think he did. She felt like she was just Emma's little friend to him but Emma's known her since they were little and she practically lived here. Her father was an asshole.

"Emma." Alex spoke up after eating.

Emma blinked, not eating and glanced up at her brothers girlfriend. She liked Alex, it took a while, they were VERY different, but she liked her now.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?" she teased, "The Rich guy?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "PoinDexter?" he didn't know they were dating now. Emma had one boyfriend before him and it was never serious. Emma wouldn't let it be. She kept everything PG... and honestly, Jay wouldn't let it go further either.

"I think we're over." Emma muttered, ripping at the bun on her plate. She couldn't believe Peter ruined her rep like he did.

Manny finally tore her eyes away from Spinner, and glanced sadly at her best friend. The boys at school looked at Emma like she was a treasured prize they wanted to win and get into bed. She was probably the only hot girl left who hadn't given **it** up to the next loser who asked. She was smart.

Unluckily for Manny, she had given it up just months ago, hense the new look. She liked the way it felt, the way guys made her feel. But she liked how here, Sean and Jay could treat her like a person and not like some piece of meet. Spinner though, she could see had pitched a tent just by her smiling at him. But ugh, what pleasure it'd be to get a guy like Jay's attention. There was always something about Emma's brother that Manny couldn't shake off.

Sean, who sat across the table, bit into his burger. "That happens when you give things away so _easily._ " the venom in his voice stung her. He dropped his burger like he was no longer hungry and glared at it before picking up his drink.

Everyone was giving him or another looks. What did that mean? They looked at Emma, whose mouth hung, not believing he just said that! What the hell did he even think he knew?!

Jay saw that anger rising up into Emma's cheeks, and the way her eyes shot with fire. "Emma-" he warned.

"You know what, Sean?" she felt her blood boiling. "You're an unbelievable _fucking_ jerk!"

Swearing for Emma didn't come easy, or often. They all stared and watched her storm off. She hid her tears well too. Even Sean's eyes widened a bit before watching her storm off and out of site into the house. Manny whistled lowly.

"way to go Cameron." Alex taunted.

"What the hell was that?" Jay hissed at Sean. That wasn't usual of him. Jay knew Sean would always be protective of Emma too and always want whats best for her...so what the hell was that?

"Nothing." Sean muttered, picking up his beer and tried to drink the guilt away.

...And the party that night just made things worse...

(((**)))

"Sean!" Ellie yelled over the music, coming into Jay's house and going toward Sean who stood at the kitchen's mini bar. He was downing Jack Daniels now.

The house was crowded, everyone having fun, yet Sean had yet to notice Emma come out of her room as he swallowed the whiskey down his throat and finally turned to his girl friend.

"I thought it was going to just be me and you tonight?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

He threw his arms out, drunkenly, as he taunted her. "Doesn't look like we're alone, does it?"

People were dancing, flirting, having a good time, and laughing.

"Hey Sean." purred another voice, and Ellie's eyes flashed madly at Amy Fletcher. Amy was in the tiniest skirt she probably had.

"Beat it, bitch." Ellie snapped, walking in front of Sean and crossed her arms as she viciously glared up at Amy who was wasted, and slightly intimidated.

"you don't scare m-me." slurred Amy.

Meanwhile, Sean scoffed, his attention not even on the girls as he eyed Emma's room some more before giving up and taking his Jack Daniels with him to her room.

Ellie gasped, wondering where the hell he was going. "Sean! What the hell!?"

(((*)))

"Just put on your best dress, and come out to the party. Forget all about Peter!" Manny insisted, throwing an outfit at Emma who sat on her bed.

"Maybe you're right." muttered Emma, getting up and grabbing the outfit. "I need to move on.." with her other hand, she grabbed the wine bottle Manny was drinking and gulped it.

She had already drank half the bottle 15 minutes later, and wearing a hot little black dress.

"There's 100 people at this party that we will never see again." Emma declared, walking to her mirror to look at herself. "Even they would make a better choice than **_Peter_**."

"Em, are you saying you're gonna hook up with someone?" Manny rose an eyebrow and giggled in disbelief.

"We'll see."

"If you say so!" exclaimed Manny, rather impressed and amused. She gasped and got up as Emma went into her bathroom, "We need more drinks. Be right back!" **  
**

Emma heard Manny, and was in the bathroom as she checked her over in the mirror. Not so bad. She looked like a fox! Jay would absolutely kill her if she walked out with his older friends out there. But geez, she looked good! Hardly looked even 15. 16 **maybe.**

Emma wore a mini, strapless, black dress that made her summer tan glow. Her hair was same as earlier, long, down, crashing naturally around her shoulders, with her straight across bangs. The dress also hugged her body and the breasts she _did have._ Maybe she wasn't Manny's size, but she was close!

She turned and just as her bedroom door opened she gasped and stopped by the foot of her bed when she looked up and saw it wasn't Manny.

Sean stood there, he must of stopped before her, and his eyes sized her up and down in almost agony.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, snapping out of it and shaking his head no, "You're not wearing that out there."

Emma's shoulders dropped. For a second, it looked like maybe even Sean liked what he was seeing. But that was probably not it, as much as that thought made her happy.

"You're not my Dad, or my brother so-" Emma went go around for him to grab her arm, "Sean!"

"I know very well neither of them would want you going out there like **that**."

"There are many girls out there wearing less and worse."

"You're not like them."

"What am I like then?" Emma challenged, "Who am I, Sean? Cause maybe you didn't get the memo but I'm almost 16! I'm not some kid anymore. I wear what I want, and do what I want. Stop trying to act like them, you're not part of our family!"

He looked slightly hurt. Emma even swallowed and shut her mouth, her eyes looking like she wished she could take it back. Sean was more than family to her. She didn't actually know how to explain Sean to someone else. He use to be her favorite, hell she even had a crush on him as a kid.. .a crush that she still tried to hide so she didn't look so pathetic...

"Sean." she said softly, trying not to fight with him. She hated this. What happened to them? When did they go from big bad Sean helping her bake _cookies_ when Jay wasn't home to Sean wanting **nothing** to do with her?

Quite possibly when she began to turn into a woman. Sean remembered it like yesterday...

 **FLASHBACK.**

 **Sean Cameron was walking up Jay's driveway when he saw the blonde he knew and loved sitting on the porch.**

 **"Hey bookworm!" he began to grin, waiting to see her reaction to him. He'd been away for months, as bikers did now and then to just ride. He wanted to go, get the hell out of this forsaken town to only be sucked back into it. This was home. Here with her, Jay and the gang.**

 **Emma looked up, putting down her book and squinted her eyes from the sun beaming in her face. But who wouldn't know it was him? Wearing his usual white wife-beater and jeans, and that smile with dimples grinning ear to ear.**

 **But when she looked up, it was he who didn't recognize** **her** **. Not fully. That body of hers had grown into those long legs she had. She use to remind him of Bambi with those legs, like she didn't know how to walk or use them sometimes. Now though, they were the kind of legs a guy would want wrapped around his waist. The type of legs that made heels and a dress look exotic or a skirt, like she wore right now. Her clothes had changed from pre teen, to risky young womans clothes. A jean skirt and a white crop top that tied around the back of her neck to keep up and stopped just at her waist for this hot summer day. She'd also apparently grown a pair of- well, erm, nevermind. This was Jay's SISTER he was thinking about here and he shouldn't be staring at some 15 year olds chest. She was still younger than him.  
**

 **When the hell did she grow up so fast?**

 **"You're back." she said with a bright smile coming his way, walking down the porch steps and over to him.**

 **That's when it hit him. It wasn't just her body that changed. And Emma was always more mature for her age so it wasn't just that either. Her face was flawless, her smile was making him beyond happy and the closer she got the more nervous he did.**

 **"Uh ya. Where's Jay?" Sean asked, scratching the back of his neck. He had to go. This was wrong..**

 **Emma's hazel eyes shimmered in the sunlight as she glanced to the back of the house, "In the garage of course." she giggled, looking back at him and sized him up and down. Same ol Sean, same ol biceps. Lord help me.**

 **Sean swallowed hard and he turned, "Thanks." he muttered.**

 **Emma paused, and blinked. She, with confusion, watched him just walk off. What the hell? Where was the 'I missed you' moment? And a hug!? She frowned deeply and shifted a little where she stood before crossing her arms and sadly looking down.**

 **That's when Sean's attitude toward her all changed..**

 **END OF FLASHBACK.**

Sean now then looked angry, "No, you're not a kid Emma, you're just an idiot teenager which is guys out there won't care about your age, or who your brother is, they'll take advantage and this is the ONLY time I'll ever warn you if you don't listen to me."

Emma couldn't stand this anymore. She stormed out, leaving Sean there angry.

((*))

"JT!" Emma knew it was wrong, slightly even kinda gross. Jt's always been like another brother and he went to her school. He was such a goof, but a cute one. He'd do for now. He had come to the party with his friend Toby.

He stood with Spinner and Manny as Emma came over looking quite determined. She was going to prove to **somebody** that she was no longer a little girl.

"What's up girl-on-a-mission?" joked Jt, noticing her walking right over to him and stopped rather close up and he swallowed, looking down at her body and outfit. "H-how can I help you?"

Manny, as smart as she hid she was, broke away from Spinner. "Uh, Emma. Girl talk?" she asked, rolling her eyes and giving the blonde an ' _are you crazy!?'_ look.

Emma whined a little when Manny dragged her away. On the way, Emma grabbed a beer off the kitchen counter.

The two stopped in the room where mostly everyone was, dancing or hanging out. Emma opened her beer as Manny watched in amusement and confusion. Emma, with a disgusted look, chugged as much beer she could.

"Emma, what the hell! What are you doing!? There's so many other guys here, if you really want one, you can get more than a boy like **Jt**. There are **MEN** here." Manny raised an eyebrow, trying to give her young friend some pointers.

"Like who, oh noble one?" she joked and giggled at her own joke.

Manny rolled her eyes and smiled. "Maybe you should go lie down Emma. I don't want you regretting anything tomorrow."

"No! I have to do this! If not because of Peter, than because of _**Sean**_ " she said with such bitter tone, and a fire in her eyes. She glanced around, noticing he had come out of her room and went back to **Ellie.** _Perfect_ little girl friend Ellie. Did Ellie even know what Seans hobbies were other than working on cars? Emma scoffed. Did Ellie even know Sean liked to even COOK!? ( A deep dark secret she sworn to keep or he'd kill her).

Manny smirked, playfully asking, "Biceps, motorcyclist, blue eyed Sean? The Sean you've had a crush on since little? That Sean?"

"Yes." Emma grumbled and glared, " _So what?"_

Manny looked back to see Emma looking right at the devil himself, who stood with his girl friend all over him.

You know what? Emma needed fun. And Manny knew how to solve that..

"Em if you wanna make someone like Sean jealous.." Manny drifted, "You need to raise the stakes."

Emma's shoulders were grabbed and body turned, as Manny pointed out someone right behind her.

"He's been staring at you since you came out of your room."

A tall guy with dark hair, who looked quite like a clone of Ed Westwick from Gossip girl, stood with a friend of his. He had a dark but mysterious vibe to him, let alone dangerous. Emma could almost see the cartoon warning signs popping around him reading ' _danger, turn back'._

And Manny was right, he kept gazing back on over and now saw Emma was looking right back at him. He held his eyes on Emma, the corner of his lip lifting in a smirk, and then turned back to his friend.

"He has?" Emma then swallowed, seeing he and his friend now coming over right towards them.

"His name is James Fletcher." Manny told her quickly before they came over, then rested her hands on her hips and gave her big Manny Santos smile so that Emma's slight worried expression didn't scare the guys off.

Amy Fletchers brother who is also Sean and Jay's rival on the streets. Emma knew now who he was. Oh no! Bad idea! Emma wasn't that stupid. At parties, the guys called it civil, but on the streets, Sean had got into fist fights with this guy over and over again weather it had to do with Amy starting drama between them, or James losing to Sean in races.

It's said that James use to be the fastest racer. When Jay and Sean came in though, he always lost, and always threw a fit. Didn't make matters better when James sister began sleeping with Sean.

Wait. Sean. Sean's enemy. Hmm.

Maybe this was the key to show him just how much of a big girl she was now. James was pretty cute. But was she ready? Let alone could she handle an older guy?

"Hey there." his friend greeted, but let James and Emma keep the silent hold they had on another.

Emma blushed a bit and smiled, looking down. Manny replied back, "Hey! I'm Manny-"

"I know who you are." smirked the friend of James. He had a leather jacket on, curly brown hair, and a tall lean body. And those puppy dog eyes- ugh, cute!

Manny couldn't help but blush now, though she didn't see it coming. Wow. Someone knew of **her?** For some reason now, she couldn't look away.

"I'm Craig." he introduced. "And this is my friend James."

James finally spoke up, his voice slow and smooth, "And your friends name?"

Emma felt struck. He was smoldering her with his eyes and his good looks. She couldn't even more nor even speak. She mentally kicked herself before trying to stand tall, "Emma."

"Emma." he said back, eyes twinkled and raised his beer like a 'cheers'.

Emma looked down at her beer and smiled as she sipped it.

(((**))

After an hour had gone by, Emma had escaped to upstairs, feeling fuzzy and drunk. But oh my, that James Fletcher guy could **really** flirt up a storm. She  almost forgot she was only doing it to piss off Sean.

When she went into the bathroom to breath, she came back out, feeling a little better. She squished past some people on the way down the stairs, for someone to block her path in the middle.

"Wondered where you went." said James, grinning devilishly down at her.

Emma didn't like this. The way he looked at her, undressed her with his eyes, yet she was craving the attention. Everyone looked at her as 'little' but this guy didn't. And when his hands rested on her hips, she bit her lip.

"Not far."

He raised an eyebrow, "Good." with that, he leaned down, kissing her deeply.

Emma gasped but slowly kissed back. It was more passionate than the boys she's been with in highschool. James was 18, and he knew how to kiss; maybe he was a little too eager, but still better than Peter and Chris Sharpe.

But in the kitchen, Sean looked up from over Ellie's head, noticing something and stared at it. Some guy had his hands all over **Emma,** and **kissing** her. And that guy was James fucking **Fletcher.**

"Sean?" Ellie tried to wave her hand in front of his face, seeing his eyes looking torn for one second, and then disbelieving.

Sean snapped his head to the right, trying to see if JAY was seeing this. Jay was too busy talking to people. Sean's mouth hung a bit, looking back up to now see Emma holding James' hand, leading him up the stairs.

No **fucking** way.

Before Sean even knew it, he was brutally shoving his way through the crowd, trying to make it through to run up the stairs, and grab Emma before she and James entered a bedroom or something. His skin was crawling, and he was trying to swallow down his racing heart.

 _Please don't fucking do this, Emma._

Not with **him.**

(*)

 **Author note: Review again please guys! And Uh oh, do you think she's going to hook up with James? Or should Sean be her first? I'm thinking of maybe still sending him to jail like I did in my other story; it was a big plot so. . yah!**


	2. Not Ready

Manny always explained sex to Emma as being so pleasurable, extraordinary. She said even just fooling around with a guys' few fingers inside of you felt great and Emma has, you know, once or twice, touched herself. Yeah, it felt great. But this? With James? Not so great.

"You're so fucking beautiful." James whispered in Emma's ear, laying on top of her in the dark guest room.

They laid on the bed, Emma underneath him, her eyes shut and clenching them shut harder when his dry fingers kept thrusting in and out of her from under her dress.

Maybe this was a bad idea. They had only been making out, when his hand just crept up so quick and fast- and, well, it didn't feel the way Manny described it.

She whimpered a bit and put her hands up on his chest, "James-"

"You know, when I walked in, and saw you come into the party, I knew-"

"Wait!" Emma's eyes opened now, her eyes staring back up at his that squinted in confusion.

"What?"

"Maybe you should know something.." She drifted, sitting up a bit more.

He blinked, looking down and sat up too, I guess, since she was. Who stopped in the middle of something like this?! They were about to get it on! Wasn't she turned on? Girls said his 'foreplay' was almost masterful. 'almost'.

Emma tucked her hair behind her ears, then fixed her clothes back down and cleared her throat. "I-I'm only 15."

His eyes bulged out a bit, and roamed her body. HOW!? What- okay. Well, he was only 3 years older, this wasn't a crime. "It's okay." he admitted, "I still want you."

Emma bit her lower lip. "That's sweet of you, but I-I don't know if I'm ready." as she spoke, he looked crushed, and her heart fell.

((((**)))

Meanwhile, a kid who stood on the stairs of the party snapped at the rude big guy who charged past him. "Hey! Watch it!"

Sean's eyes were glowing furiously, until he stopped abruptly at the last top step to get to the second floor where Emma went with James.

He had to think about this. He was running after **Emma.** His best friends little sister, who, wasn't very _little_ anymore. . and like Emma said, Sean was nothing but her brothers friend.

What right did he even have to do this?

He panted a little, taking one step down and looking around the party. He looked torn on what to do.

Hadn't Manny or even Jay noticed Emma missing? Why weren't they freaking out like he was? Maybe if he told Jay that Emma was with James Fletcher- no, that would just turn into a huge fight. Emma would never forgive him. And she'd never forgive him if he personally went pounding on that guest room door he was sure they were in.

But by God, did he want to.

Sean scoffed and leaned on the staircase wall, watching Jay having fun with Alex and Spinner. Manny was flirting with some unknown guy. Nobody had any idea how he was feeling right now...over Emma with some guy.

He decided, he had to leave it alone. She was a big girl. But Sean couldn't push away the thought of James' hands on Emma.

Couldn't she had picked any other guy?

He glanced back longingly at the closed guest room door, but his feet started to move and drag him away, back down the stairs with an unreadable look on his face. He, himself, couldn't explain what this feeling was or meant.

Maybe he was just being brotherly. Maybe he was just watching out for her. The fact that she had been growing up so beautifully was confusing him. But she was only 15. She needed to make these choices on her own.

Ellie stood on the bottom of the stairs, giving him a look like he was crazy and threw her arms out a little. "What's going on, Sean?"

"Nothing." he cleared his throat, "Lets just go."

"Go?" Ellie asked, looking around the party and back at him confused. He never wanted to leave a party. She smiled though and nodded, taking his hand to lead him back to her place.

(((**)))

"We don't have to have sex now." said James, putting his shirt back on and standing again beside the bed.

Emma still sat on the bed, a little tears burning her eyes.

"Hey." James whispered and came over, crawling over to her and lifted her chin. "Doesn't mean I don't want to keep seeing you." he smirked.

Emma looked down, blushing a bit. She'd never had attention from a guy like this before. Sure at school, boys had crushes, but nobody ever knew how to act with them. James though knew what he wanted. It was Emma.

"I just feel bad." Emma admitted, knowing he was disappointed.

He snickered and nodded. He was disappointed. He was even still hard and his jeans were trying to hide it, but, having this girl meant something to him, there was something about her, something pure and real. Let alone, the fact one day he would take her virginity was making him go wild. At parties and races, it was usually sluts who had no real talents or hobbies, or even any brains. But Emma? My god, he wanted this one. This was a keeper.

"When you turn 16?"

Emma shrugged her shoulder, "In a month."

He grinned, getting off the bed but helped pull her up. "Alright, good to know."

Emma looked at him strangely but smiled a little to his constant smile and stare on her. He leaned down and she gasped a bit as he kissed her.

When they pulled away, he backed up and opened the door. "I'm going to pick you up here tomorrow, for dinner. Cool?"

Emma felt giddy and tried to act 'cool' "Cool." she nodded, like a innocent little butterfly she was. Sure James didn't have intentions of fucking her and leaving her once he had, but he was mostly just after fucking her. He barely knew the real her. But a young teenager like Emma wouldn't know that.

He closed the door behind him and she plopped back down on the end of the bed giggling a little.

.(((**)))

"Craig!" barked James, running down the stairs and through the party while buttoning up the last of his shirt, "Lets go!"

Craig stood at the end of the stairs with Manny, playing with the ends of her hair and she smirked up at him too while he glanced at his friend fly by and grinned back down at her.

"See you tomorrow Manny Santos?" he asked her which she answered with a nod, almost in a trance. He leaned down, kissing her cheek and with that she watched him with loss of breath leave.

James and him laughed before they closed the door. Someone behind Manny though, saw Craig kiss her.

Jay leaned against his wall, his friends talking loudly over another and laughing, which he was just laughing in on but the scene his eyes caught by the front door stumped him. Manny and Craig.

He squinted his eyes, watching the guy leave with James Fletcher; he hated that guy, he was smug and arrogant and some would say the same about Jay but the thing with Jay was that no matter how smug he could be, loyalty, rules and family meant something to him. James put himself first all the time, friends didn't matter to him. So this guy Manny was with, was probably like James if he was hanging out with him.

Jay didn't sit well with that.

"Baby." he jumped, as Alex whispered in his ear, "Lets go to bed."

Jay snickered, ripping his eyes off Manny who had vanished up the stairs anyways. Probably too going to bed; but something told him Alex didn't want to sleep.

"Don't go." pouted Amy, who stood beside Alex, drunkenly tugging on her arm. Somehow, her and Alex had some wierd friendship too despite Amy being Fletchers sister.

Alex bit her lip while grinning, pulled Jay's hand and leaning him off the wall but grabbed Amy's too. "you can come with."

Jay chuckled as Alex and Amy led him to his room.

Yup. Life was good.

But as he laid with two girls passed out on both his sides, he couldn't get another girl off his head. He was worried about Manny. Because, she was his sisters best friend. Yes, that was why.

"Go to sleep, you need it." whispered Alex playfully in his ear, snuggling up more to him. Alex now and then let other girls join the bedroom, it's another thing why he enjoyed being with her so much, because she let him enjoy other girls. And she enjoyed girls quite a bit too. Actually, Jay had to wonder if Alex enjoyed it a bit more than she led on. But whatever, it was fuckin fun as hell for the mean time.

Jay finally fell to sleep

(((*)))

"Not a bad party." Craig admitted, driving his car with James in the passanger seat.

James chuckled, thoughts of Emma on his mind. "Not at all."

"That Manny is true to what they say." Craig practically purred, and laughed, "you really into that little blonde friend of hers?"

"She's hot, ofcourse I am. But that innocent little act she has **really** , oddly, has a pull on me." James admitted and grinned devilishly at Craig, "I'm going to make a woman out of her."

Craig snickered, "Sounds like you actually wanna date the girl."

"Maybe." James glanced at Craig and laughed, "You actually going to bring Manny Santos on a date tomorrow? You think you can make a **true** woman out of her?"

"She's 16." Craig shrugged, "I at least want what I can out of her." he smirked. "And she's been pretty easy so far.. But if I like what she gives, maybe I'll keep her too."

(((**))

Meanwhile, at Ellie's apartment, the two laid in her room, Ellie in her tank top and pajama pants and Sean in his sweat pants and white wife beater.

"Good night baby." Ellie kissed Sean before rolling over, turning her back on him. There was no sex tonight, not even much talk. There was just a movie, and then bed, no questions asked, which is what Sean wanted.

Sean laid on his back, head resting on his pillow. He stared forward at his tv which was now off, the room pitch black.

He couldn't sleep.

((((((((**********)))))))))))

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"It didn't feel really good," Emma admitted, walking to school with Manny. She pulled the straps of her little Aldo leather backpack closer to her shoulders. She shrugged and muttered, "Maybe I was just nervous."

She wore a cute little tight white skirt with her pink flip flops and tight pink to white ombre shirt. Manny wore mini jean shorts, with her ass popping out a little, and a dark green tank top, her long hair curled.

"That was probably it." Manny said, out of it herself. Her and Craig had been texting all morning, she couldn't wait for tonight. She then snapped out of it and looked at Emma, "Wait, did you have sex?"

"No," blushed Emma, "He..."

Manny smirked, "Went down on you?"

Emma wrinkled her nose, "Manny, find a more PG rated version when you talk to me about sex."

"You didn't have sex, Em." giggled Manny, rolling her eyes, "He fingered you then, didn't he?.. Which apparently sounds like it wasn't good." Manny looked like she had no idea how that could happen. "Weren't you like, turned on at all?"

"I told you, weren't you listening? I was nervous."

"Still," sighed Manny dreamily, "A real man should know how to make a girl wet-"

"We're so changing the subject." Emma said, rolling her eyes and scoffing. She shouldn't of said anything, Manny wouldn't understand, she was like a sex addict now since experiencing it just two months ago and seemed to be some 'pro' now.

Manny laughed, and they reached the school. "Here comes Lib."

Liberty came walking over to them from the front of the school, smiling brightly. "I'm so excited for the science quiz today."

Emma giggled while Manny scowled, "Dammit! I FORGOT!"

"You always forget." Emma declared. The three walked up the school stairs and walked into it.

((((((**)))))

Jay heard knocking on his door, real loud knocking. "I'm coming!" he yelled from his room, getting up from the bed. Alex and Amy were still there, awake, and already fooling around. Jay could barely even open his damn eyes right now; christ.

"Right there, Lex." purred Amy, moaning and whimpering as Alex's hand dug into her panties.

Jay shut the door behind him. He never knew he'd be too tired for THAT. He growled at the knocking on his door turning into annoying door bell rings until he ripped the door open.

"WHAT?!"

Snake Simpson, and Joey Jeremiah stood there. Great. Jay already was having a shitty ass morning, now cops were on his door step.

"Mornin!" cheered Joey too happily, grinning ear to ear rather sarcastically, "We heard some illegal street racing was going on later this week around here."

Snake and Joey shared a look as Snake pointed at Jay with a fake confused look, "you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Me?" Jay shrugged just as innocently and fake, "Of course not." Lets just say, the relationship he had with these two was quite amusing. They kept busting him now and then but no real charges could ever be made due to age before but now never being able to catch Jay when he was driving. Like I said, Jay was fast. Cops couldn't ever catch him or get proof it was him driving.

Both the cops glared at Jay.

Jay grinned and nodded behind them back at their cop car. "Be on your merry fuckin' way now Mr and Mrs Lay down the law."

"Watch it, smart mouth." Joey growled and moved forward to grab Jay's shirt but Snake held him back. Also, like I said before, Snake had known Jay and even Emma since they were little, from their father. He just hated to see Jay end up like his Dad..or Emma go without another family member. Snake hated to admit he went soft on them since knowing them as kids.. but Jay should know better by now.

There was other things he could be doing to get money.

"Cool it, Joe." warned Snake.

Joey muttered under his breath and began to walk to the car before turning and shouting back at Jay, "We see you at that race next week? I'll arrest your ass myself."

"Catch me first." Jay said.

Snake sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "Why must you provoke him?"

"Why must you guys follow me around like you're in love with me?" Jay taunted back, leaning on the doorframe. "Don't you have any other romantic interests? I know a nice lady at the diner up the street who works there, very nice, very you, I think you'd hit it off-"

"I'm serious Jay. You're not underage anymore." Snake looked serious now, looking almost ..regretful. It caught Jay's attention who eyed him wearily. "If I find you at that race, I'll arrest you."

Jay was a bit taken back. Snake's never threatened him so seriously before, it always felt like a game of cat and mouse, but it seemed Snake was right. Jay was an adult now, and he was breaking the law, and Snake had a job to do. . even if they did have a wierd connection. Jay also knew some things about Snake, who had been a good cop his whole life but maybe too good of one. It made his wife leave him, who was pregnant at the time, and Snake never got to see the kid.

Jay then tightened his jaw, feeling a little _hurt_ maybe, that then turned to anger. "Get off my porch."

Snake bit the end of his tongue but nodded, walking down a few steps before glancing back at Jay and shaking his head, walking off.

Jay stood there and watched them go, his blood boiling.

He wasn't a kid anymore. Snake had to stop looking at him like he was, in fact, Jay's father never let Jay be a kid. If Snake wanted to be real enemies now then I guess that was how it should it be because Jay wasn't quitting, and Snake was right, he was a man now and made his own choices now. There was no other job that paid as well as those races. Some mechanic shops even paid Jay for giving them more buisness when the kids on the streets went looking for parts Jay had just because he was a 'winner'. This is just what Jay did, who he was. Wasn't his fault there was a stupid law against it.

If Snake wanted war. So be it.

Jay slammed the door behind him and stormed into his kitchen, kicking a chair near the dining table.

(((***))))

((*))

Emma was walking home alone after school, since Craig had picked Manny up. Boy did that girl have stars in her eyes when Craig showed up. All the girls in school were drooling over him. It made Emma laugh, because personally, Craig wasn't the hottest guy she's ever met...

Nope, that went to someone else. If any of the highschool girls ever laid eyes on Sean Cameron, they'd probably have heart attacks.. but Sean didn't spend his time at highschools, picking up juniors. Emma had to admit, that part about Craig was weird.

"Hey."

Emma slowed down her pace as she reached her driveway, seeing Sean leaning on Jay's orange civic with his arms crossed, with Jay under the hood who peaked up when he heard Sean greet someone.

Jay glanced between the two, seeing wierd tension. Oh right. Jay, thinking it was still over the barbecue fight, rolled his eyes.

"Lets get over it, shall we kids?" he teased, and pointed his screw driver at his sister, "Emma didn't sleep with Poindexter, and you're going to say sorry for basically calling her a slut." he pointed the tool at Sean next.

Sean just clenched his jaw and Emma crossed her arms now, waiting for that apology. Sean wasn't ready to give it, him saying 'hey' was nice enough for him. He wanted to know now if she fooled around with James Fletcher or not..

Jay then blinked and eyed his sister down hard as he stood right up. "You **didn't** sleep with Poindexter **right**?"

Emma went red and groaned, tossing her head back. "The both of you are such idiots!"

She stormed off as they watched her and heard her shout over her shoulder, "Can anything with you two not be about cars or sex all the time?"

"Hell no." muttered Jay under his breath, going back to his engine with a snicker. Sean glanced back at him and had to laugh at that too and shake his head, smirking and glancing back where Emma stomped off into before going after her.

Jay noticed Sean go and turned his head, watching him go in the house. He paused, but went back to work, shrugging.

Inside, Emma stood in the kitchen, texting with James.

 **James: Can I pick you up at 6?**

 **Emma: Make it 8.. and park down the street.**

 **James: Will do.**

"Where did you end up last night?"

Emma gasped and turned, seeing Sean now leaning on the entrance of the kitchen, watching her with those piercing suspicious blue eyes of his.

Emma rolled her eyes, trying to catch her breath, god! Did he have to sneak up?

"What?" she asked, not hearing the question and looked over him wearily. Something was up with him, but she could never read his emotions.

"You disappeared." Sean lied, he knew where she went. "Where did you last night?" he shrugged carelessly like he was just making conversation, but he needed to know.

"Bed." Emma said, swallowing hard. She hated lying, and she had a feeling Sean knew she was, but he couldn't possibly know what about.

But oh, it was possible.

He lifted an eyebrow, "You went to bed? While a party was occurring here, in your house?"

Emma bit the end of her tongue and clenched her jaw. Why was he so damn curious?! "I didn't say it was EASY to fall asleep, Sean."

Sean chuckled, he had found it a little humorous, her trying to lie to him. She was easy to see through.

Emma squinted her eyes at him, not knowing what was so funny. "Anyways," she paused, "I have homework to do." with that, she turned to the table, and sat down by it with her bag.

As she opened her bag to get her books, the hairs on the back of her neck went up when she heard the floor creak the closer he got to her.

He stood behind, and bent down, putting his hands on the table on each side of her, his hot breath on the side of her neck as he leaned down lowly. Emma closed her eyes and bit her lip as he too closed his eyes and inhaled the scent from her hair. Vanilla.

He huskily and a little dangerously whispered in her ear, "Whatever you think you're hiding, it won't be a secret for long. Secrets never last."

Emma's eyes shot open, and turned her head to look at him but he had already stood up and was leaving. She heard the 'click' from the front door he stepped out of.

Did he mean about James? O-or her suddenly even more pathetic crush on Sean rising from just him whispering into her ear like that? God she hated him!

Oh _god s_ he wanted him so **badly.**

But that was a fat chance.

(((((((***))))))

Later, before 8pm, Manny had crawled into Emma's window and Emma gasped, looking up from her studying.

"Manny!" she shrieked, "Little warning next time."

Manny yelped and fell, landing on the ground and giggled.

Emma rolled her eyes and got up. "Are you drunk? It's a school night. Craig couldn't just give you _**water?"**_

Emma helped pull Manny's arm to lift her up.

"Craig gave me **a lot** more than water." smirked Manny, stumbling into Emma a bit when she stood up.

Woah, maybe she was a little drunk. But she meant what she said, Craig rocked her world, he was so fun and even if he was a LITTLE mean to her tonight, he still said the sweetest things to her tonight.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **They were at James Fletchers party. A party James was soon going to leave for Emma, which seemed wierd to Manny since the party was so huge and music thumping. It wasn't a party like Jay threw, it was more... how do you put this? Scarier.**_

 _ **There was barely lights on, some strobe lights were flickering in some rooms. People leaned on the walls, making out, some strippers were even at the party and what Manny knew were bikers were sitting on couches or walking around.**_

 _ **Jay always warned Emma and her not to hang around bikers. "How do you know them?" she shouted over the music of Disturbed blasting.**_

 _ **Craig looked down at her, holding her hand and pushing through the crowd of people. He wore his brown dark leather coat, jeans and a white V neck shirt. "Who?"**_

 _ **"Those guys back there!" she pointed back at the bikers.**_

 _ **Craig ignored her as he stopped at the table and got them some drinks. She wouldn't like the answer. Sometimes, not him, but James Fletcher worked for the bikers, letting them stash their drug runs and stash in his house. In return, he got protection and money. That's why James Fletcher wasn't fucked with. Emma nor Manny didn't really know how dangerous these guys were.**_

 _ **Craig lit a cigerette as Manny thanked him for a drink and sipped her own. He made smoking look so hot and she wanted him, so bad. She watched some girls pass, making eye contact with him, and he even grinned back. Her stomach turned, and she wanted him to stop. She wanted him to look at her the way he did before; like she was perfect.**_

 **"What's upstairs?" Manny asked, noticing some older looking girls going up there. Little known to her, these were the strippers.**

 **Craig glanced, and then smirked, looking back down to her. "Come find out." he led her up, and she followed like a lost puppy.**

 **Some older guys even eyed her up and down hungerily as she entered the second floor of the house. Suddenly she felt like no 16 year old girl should be here. She hoped James didn't bring Emma here. Yet, she didn't want to go yet either.**

 **The room was dark but it had one of those strobe lights in it, and there sat a couch with James Fletcher sitting on it, watching girls in front of him sliding up and down poles. There wasn't many people in the room, maybe a side bar with a few other bikers, but Manny took the hint that this was only James' domain but Craig was allowed in since a close friend.**

 **Manny chugged her drink more, knowing she'd need it. He brought her to a chair, and he sat on it, even though there was a whole couch with James in the middle. He pulled Manny on his lap and she put an arm around his neck with his around her waist.**

 **Manny watched the girls dance, most their eyes on James. James must be some powerful guy or something. Manny glanced to Craig and frowned seeing him staring hungerily at one stripper that stared back at him.**

 **Manny took his drink, and chugged that one too before she shifted herself in his lap and he looked at her. She eyed him back under her eyelashes and straddled him some more.**

 **"Manny," he hissed and she felt him go hard under her, "You're asking for it."**

 **"Well, I want it." she flirted, trying to act sexy but wasn't sure if she was doing a good job. Until she felt him throb.**

 **His smile seemed slightly wicked. "Want another drink?".**

 **Manny nodded, and he slipped his fingers through hers as he got up and she too did. At that moment a beautiful stripper in a nurse's costume came dancing up to them. Manny watched her wiggle in front of Craig, pressing her stethoscope against his neck. He smiled at her and she smiled back.**

 **Manny felt hurt, angry, and then more hurt again. Why was he doing this? She glanced back and saw those bikers at the corner bar taking lines of coke. She gasped, and then jumped when Craig grabbed her again.**

 **"Have some fun with me Manny" He whispered in her ear.**

 **The stripper stood there, and waited for Craig to nod back at her before she looked at Manny and moved closer to the younger girl. Manny's eyes were wide open, glancing back at Craig a bit scared, until the stripper whispered sweet nothings and pulled her head in closer to kiss her.**

 **Manny felt dizzy, and she whimpered a bit as the girl kissed her. She opened her eyes to see Craig couldn't take his eyes off of the scene, he looked so into it. She wanted to make him happy. She closed her eyes, and kissed her back.**

 **It didn't take long for Craig to grab Manny for himself and lead her to his room.**

 **Manny yelped and giggled, falling back onto his bed as he slammed the door behind him, shutting the loud music up from the party.**

 **"Well," he teased, moving over to the bed and unbuckling his pants, "She really liked you!" He said with a huge smile.**

 **Manny swallowed, a little nervous he wanted to have sex already. She really wanted to make this real, you know?**

 **"Can you blame her?" she teased.**

 **"Not at all." Was his quiet reply. She looked over to him and noticed a bulge in the front of his pants that he wasn't even trying to hide. She knew he was older, probably been with more girls, and it made her more nervous and a little scared.**

 **What else did she not know about him?**

 **"Take your clothes off." Craig said. She paused. "I told you to strip." he stated plainly.**

 **Manny sucked in a shakey breath but nodded, closing her eyes, and lifted her top off, then her skirt down, moving her hips up to slid it off and she heard him groan when she did.**

 **He suddenly fell to his knees infront of her; his hands grabbed her legs and pulled them further apart. He lifted her skirt and moved his head in. Manny gasped out loud and whimpered, as he pressed his tongue to her covered cunt..**

 **She shivered, and tried pushing her hips against his face, needing more contact. He was so good. He finally tore her panties to the side, his fingers held her lips open while his tongue stabbed into her, and she cried out.**

 **This was the first time she ever really had someone give HER pleasure. Boys at school were always selfish or didn't know what to do.**

 **The sensation was unreal, her head was spinning, and she could feel her heartbeat through every inch of her body. She looked down, watching him, and dug her nails into his scalp to push his face deeper into her and she swore she could feel him smiling and possibly chuckled.**

 **"CRAIG!"**

 **Her entire body shook. She moaned and cried, and he didn't stop. She throbbed, and became too sensitive, and she begged him to stop. Manny fell back on the bed, panting and shaking, her mind still fuzzy from the orgasm and from drinking.**

 **When he crawled on top and looked at Manny, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling his face towards hers and attacked his lips. She kissed him hard, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling just a bit before she let it go, making him groan.**

 **"I knew you'd be a good kisser." he smirked then got off her.**

 **Manny looked puzzled.**

 **"Turn onto your stomach."**

 **Manny now, didn't feel so into this anymore. "But-" she didn't want to. Not if he was asking what she thought he was.**

 **"I won't ask again and I don't want to say anything twice ever again." Craig told her and raised his eyebrows, "That clear?"**

 **Turned on her stomach now, he forced her to sit up on her knees, her beautiful ass up. Manny sucked in a shakey breath, trying to hold in her sob as his fingers slid down her panties. She didn't want this.**

 **She sobbed harder and louder when he pushed into her. She shut her eyes, feeling him tearing her apart and bent her head down on the bed, crying out. It's like he didn't understand it wasn't for pleasure or maybe he didn't care. Tears went over his bed sheet, and Manny finally looked up with tears in her eyes. She tried to focus on something else, and turned her head to look at his walls with wierd tiny holes in it, and lots of pictures of Al Pacino or some bands she didn't know. On his night stand, was more cocaine, and a gun.**

 **Manny cried out when he slapped her ass, and she clenched the bed sheets, wishing it'd be over soon. ANd finally, it was.**

 **She shook a little as he fell back beside her on the bed, and pulled her into his arms.**

 **"Oh baby, that was so good." he shushed her like some crying like child, "Next time I swear it'll feel good."**

 **Manny just snuffled but nodded, she couldn't even look at him .**

 **"This means no more other guys." he whispered in her ear, "Just me and you now."**

 **Manny swallowed now, and turned to look over at him. He smiled so sweetly, and leaned down, kissing her softly. Where had that guy gone when the other Craig was brutally, well, raping her.**

 **"Well?" he asked with a small chuckle, "You my girl friend or not, Manny?"**

 **Manny blushed and smiled, nodding. "I am."**

 **"Good." he grinned. "James is taking Emma out tonight and maybe tomorrow we can all go see a movie."**

 **Manny gasped, sitting up. Emma. She couldn't! She couldn't come here. "I-I forgot-"**

 **"where you going?" he sat up, watching her quickly dress.**

 **"I-I just," she shut her eyes, feeling weak and still tipsy, "Me and Emma have a project for school due tomorrow. I need to work on it, it's a big part of my grade."**

 **Craig frowned darkly, making Manny shiver a bit, but he seemed to believe her, she was after all in highschool. He almost forgot.**

 **That's when Manny ran back home to Emma's**.

END OF FLASHBACK

"If Craig was so great, why did you come back here?" Emma teased with a small smile.

Manny looked clueless for a moment, and just needed to lie down, "I-I don't know, I can't remember." she frowned and went to Emma's bed, crawling on it.

On Emma's bed table, her cell phone rang and she gasped, "That's probably James." she grabbed it, and glanced at Manny before answering it.

Manny had passed out. Something seemed..off about her. But Emma let it go.

Emma: Hello?

James: It's me, you ready? I'm down the street. Why are you hiding me by the way?

Emma giggled: Protective brother. Lets just say that.

Emma had no idea if James knew she was Jay's sister or not. But whatever. "I'll be right out." she said and hung up.

She turned to Manny, who was now curled up in a ball on her bed and she smiled shaking her head. She got a blanket and went to cover Manny up to pause, and tilt her head.

Her shirt had hiked up a bit from her curling, and clear as day showed a small bruise of a hand print on Manny's hip.

Emma, concerned and a little worried, glanced back at the sleeping girl before finally covering her up.

What was that? Maybe her asshole Dad again?

She then snapped out of it, remembering Jesse was waiting and grabbed her purse, leaving.

 **REVIEWSS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! Eeek. Craig and James are pretty scary and it seems James might have the potential to be just as scary if not more than Craig. What do you think?**


	3. We're Okay, Right?

James was great, Emma had been so impressed with how well he set a date for them. He somehow got an Italian restaurant to stay open just for him for them to have dinner at. He wasn't too forward, or touchy, and was being most respectful.

And for that, Emma had to give him a LITTLE something.

They sat in his car, a nice one too, and she leaned over, her body turned toward him and cupped his face as she softly kissed him.

James paused, before closing his eyes and kissing her too. His hands roamed down her arms, before clenching them a little bit and pulled her closer to him. Emma whimpered just a bit in the kiss, but thought it was just for heat of the moment.

"Okay, wait." Emma panted, giggling a bit and pushing his chest back so she could lean back in her spot.

He grinned devilishly, "I can't help it."

"You said you'd be okay with this." she teased, raising an eyebrow.

He lifted his hands, "you're right, I'll be a good boy."

She smiled, and buckled up as he started up the car. He glanced back at her, and eyed that little skirt she wore. He groaned and wished he could have her already but good things come to those who wait.

(((***)))

"Where the hell were you?" Jay's voice raised, him and Manny getting up from the couch quickly, Manny more fast as she tried to chase Jay down from storming to Emma.

Emma shut the door and snapped at him, "I went to the Library to study!"

He threw his arms out, "How come you didn't tell anybody?!"

"I told Manny." Emma squeeked. Jay had never yelled at her before. She looked at Manny, hoping she'd lie for her.

Manny, still not feeling very good from tonight, twisted her face with confusion. "You did?"

Emma rolled her eyes but nodded and gave Manny a look to just friggen' go along with it! What was with her?!

Jay looked between them, squinting his eyes and then shut them. "You're both acting fucking wierd." he suspiciously eyed them again.

Manny looked torn with guilt and looked down, not being able to look at him and he frowned deeply at that. He looked to Emma, and expected better from her as she just crossed her arms and turned her head away from him, biting her cheek.

"Fine." he scoffed, going around Emma and opening the door, "I'll be out, practicing for the races this weekend."

"Jay don't!" Emma yelled, trying to hold him back from shutting the door behind him, "Snake is on your ass! One slip up-"

"I'll worry about myself, Emma." he nearly growled, "I'm the grown up here, not you. Go eat the food I made, and then go to bed."

Emma's eyes teared up as he slammed the door shut behind him. Manny stood behind her, biting her lower lip.

What the hell happened tonight?

((((***)))))

"Workin late?"

Sean heard a voice and looked up as he worked on his own motorcycle Tony's Garage, where he worked part time.

Snake had entered the closed repair shop. It had closed an hour ago but Sean was still here.

"Think this would be called trespassing." Sean taunted, looking back down to move his wrench on his tire plate to tighten it up

"Nice Bike, use to have one like it." Snake admitted. He use to love Harley's.

Sean chuckled and muttered, "None are like **this** bike, old man."

"Oh no? Why's it different?"

Snake actually sounded interested, it was pissing Sean off. They weren't **friends,** in fact, Snake himself arrested his brother Tracker when he pulled their gang of bikers over from a drug bust. Sean knew it was wrong, but once you're in a gang like that, you can't get out. Tracker had tried. Tracker didn't deserve prison for 10 years.

"Sean." Snake followed him as he put his tools down and headed for the door to leave. "Sean! I'm here to give my last warning."

Sean stopped, and laughed, turning around. "your last warning?" he repeated.

Snake nodded, watching Sean begin to lock up and stepped out for him. The street was dead, everyone probably asleep by now..

"I told Jay this morning that I'll be making arrests at that race this weekend. You guys aren't kids anymore. You could do hard time for this kind of thing."

Sean looked torn for a moment, and then unreadable. He looked down, playing with the rag in his hand and then snickered shaking his head. "You don't know what it's like to drive the way we do."

"Sure I do," Snake joked with a sad grin, "I chase criminals for a living."

"Then you get the rush."

Snake frowned instantly. He knew what 'rush' Sean meant, the one that cost him a family once upon a time. The one that made him addicted to working. The chase, and the victory, it was a powerful thing.

"The rush can get you in a lot of trouble."

"It'll be worth it." Sean said and locked the door. He began to walk down the street but turned back, "Don't you think by telling everyone you know where the race is being held that we wouldn't change the destination?"

"I'll find it." Snake simply answered. He had a 'mole' inside.

"You won't." Sean shot back as easily.

"I warned you, Sean. Just like I warned your brother."

Sean's blood boiled, and he angrily replied, "You can't warn a guy who has no choice! You set him up knowing he can't get out of the situation! They would of killed him!"

"You have a choice!" Snake yelled back, "You and Jay, you two have a choice! You're not bikers! You don't belong to any gangs and you can still get out before you get messed up into one!"

Sean rolled his eyes, "I know how to handle them."

"Why? Because they use to be like family?"

Sean felt stricken a bit. He hated bikers, he may have the love his family did for bikes, but he'd never be a true biker; not a theiving, murdering, biker.

"I'm not like them."

"I hope not." Snake admitted and turned, walking back to his car and leaving Sean in the dust.

((**))

The next day was another perfect date, that had actually been a double date with Emma and James, with Manny and Craig. They went to go see a movie, which was really funny, and then they planned to go for dinner.

"Where you two goin'?" James joked, stopping with his arm around Emma's shoulders as they exited the theater and into the lobby.

Emma saw Craig pulling Manny away, and Manny giggling madly before he kissed her. She cupped his face and he kissed her deeper, and it became a little too PDA for Emma's liking as Manny moaned into it, and Craigs hands slid from her waist to her ass.

James coughed a little too, rubbing his chin and looking around like he didn't notice anything as Emma glanced at him and back to the couple who still made out as people walked by, people with their family's as Craig shoved his tongue down Manny's throat.

This wasn't usual for Manny..

"Manny!" Emma exclaimed, wanting her friend to stay and go to dinner with them. That was the plan!

"We're going back to my place," Craig said as Manny opened her mouth but then closed it when he answered for her and passed Emma an apologetic look.

Emma shook her head confused, but they turned to walk away but Craig glanced over his shoulder to catch her look and winked at her, pulling Manny away and out of site. Emma's mouth gaped a little, not believing Craig could force Manny to do that to her. Just leave her like that.

"Come on, beautiful." James' voice whispered in her ear, his arm around her shoulders still. "We'll have fun without them."

Emma smiled sadly, but nodded.

((*)))

"What's this?" Emma asked, now sitting across from James at a diner for dinner. It was cute, and they were the only people in there besides the other workers.

He had slid a fair size velvet box towards her, and it was long length wise.

"An early birthday present." James said with a smirk, "Open it."

Emma questioned it silently in her head, but gently took the box into her hands, using her fingers to open it slowly.

A pearl necklace.

"wow." Emma blinked. It looked, really expensive.

He rolled his eyes smiling, "Wow? That's all I get?" he raised an eyebrow when she looked up at him and she blushed, looking down and smiling.

"Thankyou." she said, putting it down on the table and running her fingers across the white pearls. They were gorgeous. Something her mom would like.

((*))

Meanwhile back at Jay's, Alex tore open the front door and yelled his name as she stormed in, **"JAY!"**

He sat on the couch, with Sean beside him and groaned, "What?" she didn't sound happy, at all.

She came into the tv room where they sat and she held a red bra, whipping it at his face. "What's this!?" she sneered.

Sean raised his eyebrows and turned his head towards Jay whose mouth dropped. Oh shit.

"Lex-"

"Don't you dare _**Lex**_ me, I don't even fucking LIKE that nickname." she growled and pointed at him, "You know what else I don't like? Your dumb fucking face!"

"My dumb.." Jay drifted off as he tried to repeat that and shook his head before looking at her like she was crazy, "Alex that shit ain't from me and some other girl, if that's what you're thinking!"

"Oh no!? I found it in your garage!" she snapped her eyes on Sean, "Were you screwing anybody in Jay's garage, SEAN!?"

Sean lifted his hands in surrender, not wanting to mess with her. He was tough, but he wasn't stupid. She could get crazy when she wanted to.

"I'll deck your smug face in Jay Hogart if you don't tell me who it was-"

"Stop!" yelled Spinner, running inside and Jane behind him.

"What are you two doing here?" Jay asked.

Sean looked between Jane and Spinner. They must of been in the garage if they heard the yelling. Wait. Slowly, the three formed it all together. Spinner was in his boxers and shirt. Jane was dressed, but her sweater off her shoulder and hair tussled around, lips swollen.

"OH!" Jay yelled, "Oh-"

"gross!" Alex exclaimed, pointing from Jane to Spinner, "You're fooling around with _**Spinner!?"**_

Jane blushed, looking at Spinner and giggled, "Well, yeah." he was so cute!

Sean blinked, looking back at Jay who looked down at the bra Alex threw at him and he then jumped in disgust, "AH!" he threw it off himself. That would be Janes bra then.

"Lucas is going to kill you." Sean warned Spinner

Both Spinner and Jane swallowed hard, nodding and sadly knew it.

(((**))

When their friends had left, Alex followed Jay into the kitchen. She felt so bad, and so embarrassed. She was a jealous girl!

"Jay, baby, I'm sorry. I thought"-

"Christ, Alex, you always **THINK**!" he shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't do this anymore. She was so paranoid, but it was his fault, and his past mistakes, but he couldn't do it anymore.

"Well you use to always **cheat!** " she yelled back.

He swung back towards her, shouting back "You knew what I was when you got into a relationship with me!"

"Oh, what? A Playboy? Pardon me for thinking you'd change when you said you loved me!" she stopped, and looked scared that she said it out loud. They didn't always do that; they were supposed to be Jay and Alex, the tough couple. They didn't talk about corny things like love.

Jay softened, and looked down, taking a deep breath. "I know, I'm sorry. I did change, Lex. I haven't seen anyone else since-"

"Those other girls." she finished for him, looking so sad and a bit tired of this too, of being so restlessly paranoid. She closed her eyes and the silence was painful for both of them. "You love me, but are you **in** love with me?" her voice cracked.

Jay looked back at her eyes, seeing such sadness and his own twisted with pain. "Lex-"

She put her hand up, closing her eyes. "That's all I need." she went to turn and he grabbed her arm.

"Alex, I didn't say anything!"

"That's the thing Jay!" she yelled, "If you loved me you would SAY IT, you'd say it!" tears poured down her cheeks.

Jay looked shocked, and hurt himself. He had no idea he could make her cry like this, or that she could.

She swallowed, looking away painfully and crossed her arms. "I think we need to break up." she couldn't even look at him.

He looked down, and once again, silence filled the air, but somebody had opened the back door and had come in. Emma. She stopped, and her shoulders dropped as she peaked through the tv room into the kitchen where Alex was breaking up with Jay.

Emma's own heart fell, she loved Jay with Alex. Alex felt like family. How could they just break up?

She sadly watched as Alex moved towards the door when Jay didn't say anything but nod. She then left.

Jay bit the end of his tongue, looking down and shaking his head at himself. He loved Alex, but no, he didn't know if he was in love. He didn't know if he could love like that at all. He felt broken. He felt like he couldn't even give that kind of love to anyone.. and that Alex was the closest girl he could ever come close to loving. She was his best friend.

"Jay."

He looked up, quickly turning around to Emma. His sister slowly came walking through the tv room, looking like she saw everything and had a pout of her own.

"It's fine." he said quietly, gazing at the door Alex left out of. He really hoped they could be friends .. life would suck without her.

Still, even if it was 'fine', Emma came over and hugged his side. He tensed, but snickered softly and put an arm around her, resting his chin on her head and hugged her back.

"We're okay right?" Emma asked, having this horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach. She felt like something bad was going to happen soon. Something worse than this; a lot worse.

"Sure." he nodded. "Why do you ask?"

They pulled away and Emma just laughed softly, shrugging. "I don't know." she didn't know what the hell was happening these days. It was chaos. I mean, where was everyone? The family? The gang hanging out together?

He looked her over, a little worried, but let it go as he tried to make her smile. "You missed the show. Spinner is sleeping with Lucas' sister."

A smile shined on her face, "Oh my god. Lucas is going to kill him!"

They laughed, and Emma giggled to turn and go to bed. It was getting late.

"What's that?" she heard him ask.

"Hmm?" she turned back, and remembered she was wearing her new necklace from James. Her eyes widened a bit, looking up at him.

"Where did you get that?"

Emma opened her mouth and shut it, not knowing what to say and her heart sped up. "It's Manny's. She let me borrow it for tonight."

"What's so great about tonight?" he eyed her skeptically.

Fuck. Emma panicked. But then the door bell rang and saved her from lying. Saved by the bell! They both turned, wondering who the hell that could be and walked over to it.

Emma got there first, and gasped at the site before Jay stopped abruptly behind her and too looked horrified to what they were seeing. His mouth hung and Emma shook her head.

"Manny?" Emma asked through the screen door, seeing Manny with a bruised eye, crying, and holding a bag. She looked down, trying to hide it but she was fooling nobody.

Manny looked up, and bursted into more tears when she saw how hurt they were to see her this way. She tried to laugh it off, but she looked broken. "Can I ... can I maybe stay with you?"

Jay had already opened the screen door, letting her in and Emma ran to hug her.

"Did your dad do this?" growled Jay, his blood boiling and ready to go kill Manny's old man. He had done this enough to her. Jay thought he had made her Dad stop the last time a few months ago when he and a few buddies torched his car for laying a hand on Manny the last time.

Manny looked up from Emma's embrace and sniffed, looking back down. "Yea." she whispered. . lying.

Craig did it this time, but her Dad did kick her out when she was late for curfew. Her Dad actually hadn't hit her since his car oddly exploded out of nowhere. Manny sadly held Emma back, thinking about the two men in her life that were both abusive and strict. Craig didn't want Manny to go, but she didn't want her Dad to be mad but it ended up getting her hit by Craig when she told him 'no'. Then kicked out by her Dad.

She didn't know why she was protecting him either. She was just tired, and wanted to lie down. Emma and Jay's place was the first thing she could think of to go to. They were the only ones she had.

"Come on." Emma pulled her in, use to this with Manny but not knowing it was Craig this time. "We can share my room tonight and get you set up into the guest room tomorrow. It'll be like a sleepover." she giggled, trying to get Manny to smile.

"You should of moved in a long time ago." Jay informed a bit moody now, trying to think of how to get Manny's father back for this. Knowing Manny though, she'll talk him out of it by tomorrow.

Jay followed in after the girls. He watched Emma guide Manny to the couch and the brunette sit on it. She smiled at Emma, but Jay knew her too well and that fake smile. He leaned on the door frame, and glanced back at the door before shutting it and locking it. He turned back and crossed his arms, watching the girls set a movie up and then went over to watch it with them.

Before he sat down with them, they both glanced up at him, so lost like. He swallowed hard and sat on the end of the couch, his heart feeling stabbed. He wanted to protect his sister, and Manny, but he didn't know how.

He had to up his game. His races. The stakes.

Manny eyed him too, knowing well herself that he seemed off too. Guess they were good at knowing when the other was upset.

When Emma drifted off, Manny too rested her head on Jay's shoulder and he moved her in slowly closer to him, letting her use him as a pillow as she laid against him during the movie. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, melting in his embrace.

Damn Jay. Making her feel once again safe in a mans arms. He was different though, and she knew it. She also knew they were _just_ friends..right?

 **Author note: REVIEWS! UH OH! What does raising the stakes mean ? And Is Manny going to tell them just who really hit her? Will Jay knock him out? We hope so. Whens this SEMMA action gonna happen, right!? Well, review more and you'll see it next chapter! Hhehehe. Muahaha.**


	4. The Race

"Will you please, pleeeeease drive us?" begged Manny and Emma at school the next day. With the wonderful help of concealer, Manny's eye was unrecognizable.

Jt sighed and looked up from his brown bag with his lunch in it. He sat at their cafeteria table with Liberty beside him and scoffed. "Why do I have to go?"

Liberty noted like it was obvious, "You're the one with the car."

"I don't even like James Fletcher." JT then eyed Emma closely up and down, "And I don't think your brother likes him either." the last thing he'd do is piss that guy off!

"What Jay doesn't know, won't hurt him." whispered Emma

Manny had talked Emma into going to James' party tonight. It was going to be huge! The race was this weekend so this was like a pre party.

"I don't know.." drifted Jt, unsure. The girls got closer, begging him harder, putting their hands together in a praying position.

"Please, pretty please, please!"

"Fine!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes and finally picked up his sandwich. "Let me eat my salami in peace now you fiends."

They giggled and nodded, getting up.

Emma led Manny to her locker outside the cafeteria, squishing through the crowd.

"It will be SO fun." Emma said, "I think I'll wear that dress I got the other day." she walked a head, and Manny followed slowly but paused when she got a text.

She nervously looked around and stopped walking to view it, another angry text from Craig. He told her tonight was her last night to come see him or they were done.

She swallowed hard, wondering how she got into this mess, then glanced up at Emma who stopped at her locker.

Why couldn't she quit Craig? If Craig was like this, James couldn't be much better and Manny would hate to see Emma in this kind of situation but it was like once you were in it personally, you had no idea how to get out. When the only authority in your life was your father, another man who abused her, she didn't know how to protect herself. The sassy, bright and bubbly Manny Santos was being swallowed by the afraid, unsure girl.

((*))

After school, Manny and Emma were waiting outside for Jt to pick them up in his famously known white Jeep.

Manny was still feeling rattled up and nervous but snapped out of it and jumped when she heard the honk.

Emma laughed and pulled her arm, "Lets go!"

Manny held back, giving Emma a slight startle look. The blonde stopped on the steps when she noticed Manny hold her back and turned her head in confusion.

"Manny, what is it?"

Manny opened her mouth, then let go of Emma's hand quick, "Nothing." she nervously laughed, "Sorry."

Emma gave her a strange look, not sure if she should shrug this off but nodded softly. Manny would tell her when it was time.

They then finally went down the steps and jumped into Jt's jeep, squealing and laughing when he sped it off down the road and back home.

They got ready, and then, off to the party.

((*))

Manny noticed the party James threw tonight was different, and she wondered if it was because Emma was here. Things were cleaned up, there was more people around their age around, but still crowded, and still drugs on the tables.

"You came!" Craig said, coming from the kitchen with two beers he passed to Manny's friends and then grinned to her, leaning down and kissing her.

Manny tensed, and even shook slightly, but smiled as happily as she could. She suddenly wished they didn't come.

The music vibrated around them and Emma couldn't help but notice the tension too and eyed Craig. JT too even passed Emma a look. Just then, James popped his head in as Craig whispered something in Manny's ear.

"There she is." smirked James, coming over and pulling Emma into his arms with a kiss against her cheek.

Jt looked uncomfortably away, and around the party that had a bad vibe. He eyed some kid on the couch bent over to the coffee table infront of him and do a line of coke, then a girl pat him on the back.

He looked back to his friends to see Craig whispered something to Manny than she told them, "I'll be right back."

Emma ripped away from James and watched Manny go, "I should go with her-"

James held her back, with Craig grinning wolfish like over his shoulder. "She's a big girl."

It's like James sent Craig a signal, and Craig focused on Jt and slapped his hand onto his shoulder, pointing through the party, "Let me show you around."

Jt wasn't keen on leaving Emma alone, but when he was grabbed rather roughly by Craig and dragged away, he looked back to see James give him a taunting look for being so noisy.

Jt clearly knew something was up with them.

Upstairs, Manny went into Craig's room, where he told her to go, and nervously bit her nails as she paced his room.

Downstairs, Craig had seated JT on that couch next to the guy who was doing coke just a moment ago. Craig took one, then offered Jt one.

"Uh, no thanks.." Jt drifted, not so sure and Craig laughed a bit at him. JT cleared his throat and gazed at the girl on the couch, eyeing him. She was quite cute. Shakingly, Jt took a sip of his beer.

"Don't worry." the brunette told him, leaning in and took the CD from Craig that had the coke lined up on it, and held it up for Jt herself, like she was seducing him with this. "It feels _really_ good." she purred, and Jt looked down, noticing as she inched herself closer, she put one hand on his thigh.

"O-Ok." he nodded. He positioned himself, and held one side of nose, then inhaled.

He cringed, feeling it ride up his nostril, then leaned back on the couch and smiled as everyone cheered. Craig got up, patted his back, and Jt never felt so... **good.** The girl next to him, leaned over, and kissed him.

"You're cute." she insisted, pulling away.

JT had a doe eyed look from the kiss, and his eyes looked wide from the snort of cocaine. He laughed and declared, "I'm JT."

"Mia." she introduced.

Neither of them noticed Craig go up the stairs, the smile on his face turning to a big scowl as he went up the stairs.

Luckily though, Emma did, and as James was too busy talking to his friends, she disappeared unnoticed and followed after Craig.

For some reason, as much as Manny claimed she liked Craig, Emma had a bad feeling about him.

She was about to find out if she was right.

(((*))))

Emma made it up the stairs, the music from the party only faint now and upstairs she noticed just what James was hiding.

The upper half of the house looked sketchy, and dirty, some bins everywhere with something in foil wrapped up in them. She stepped closer to examine, to yelp when the bathroom door opened.

A biker stood there, and eyed her up and down. She could tell he was one by the big leather jacket with pins and stitched labels all over. He looked in his 30's, buff, built, and long bearded.

"Those bins aren't your business Nancy drew." he sneered, noticing her as he zipped up his pants from the piss he just took.

Emma swallowed hard, looking to the left where a door creaked open and saw a bunch of other bikers hiding in the room, loading up drugs into the bins. How could she be so stupid? She eyed one Biker she could see through the door who had a gun and her heart started to pound.

Suddenly, she felt VERY stupid.

"You going to forget what you saw?" the biker backed her up against the wall, trapping her against it.

Emma's whimpered a little and went to shove him away but he grabbed her wrists and then pushed himself up against her to hold her there.

"LET ME GO!"

"Or am I going to have to make you forget?" he growled in her ear and she felt his one hand slide up her thigh and she let the fear and shock wave over her.

She gave one hard slap as fast as she could but yelped when he backhanded her just as fast and her body slumped back against the wall if not for his hands holding her up-

"Dave!"

Emma gasped when a voice stopped Dave, but he kept a hold on her. She looked through her hair that fell into her face as he slapped her and saw that Biker with a gun standing at the door, facing them now and warned 'Dave', "That's Fletchers girl."

Dave looked back at Emma, almost annoyed and wanted a 'piece'.

"Shame." he spat at Emma, but let her go and she whimpered, biting her lip and rubbed her sore wrists.

What the hell was James into?

The biker told Dave, "Come help carry these bins to the truck."

Dave spat near Emma's feet but nodded. She jumped when he leaned once more closely in though and whispered, "I wouldn't feel so lucky right now. This would of been the best cock of your life."

Emma shuddered in disgust and fear, watching as Dave went to grab some bins and then four other bikers followed him down the stairs, leaving her alone and shaking.

Manny!

Oh my god. She had to find Manny.

She ran down the hall, ripping open doors and finding nobody in them but a pair of strippers in one room who gasped when she opened the door. Emma scoffed in disbelief and went to the last door of the hall.

It had to be Craig's room.

She opened the door, and the noises she heard she knew would slip into her nightmares. A slap was heard, and a scream from her best friend, and some stumbles.

Emma ran into the bathroom, seeing coke on the bathroom sink and Craig ontop of Manny, both clothed, thankfully, but Craig trying to yank down Manny's top, and he was screaming at her.

"Craig, stop-p -please! I'm sorry!" Manny's rapsy voice cracked and begged, and tears streamed down her cheeks until a loud thud was heard.

Manny too wondered what it was as Craig had stopped, to then fall on top of Manny unconscious.

Manny was confused, and tried to shove him off her, she looked up startled, to see Emma holding a lamp she must of got from Craig's room, and smashed him in the head with it. They both panted, but Manny smiled thankfully through the fear and her and Emma shoved Craig off of her.

"Jerk!" Manny spat, and kicked Craig as he laid knocked out.

Emma shook her head at Manny, still holding onto the lamp for safety, "Manny why didn't you tell me?!"

Manny still had tears coming down and turned to Emma, looking up and sobbing more, "How could I? It's like you should just see it coming now, every single guy I attract, wants to hurt me-"

"That's not true." Emma grabbed her arm and looked around, "We have to get out of here."

"Emma." Manny held her back for one more second and swallowed hard, "James isn't the guy you think he is"

"I know, Manny. Lets go. Come on," the two ran back down to the party, "We have to get Jt!"

((*))

"I don't want to go, okay? You begged and begged to come, so-"

Emma huffed, finally over being at this party. She wished she never met James Fletcher. She grabbed Jt away from Mia and snapped, "We want to go home **now** and if you don't leave with us, I'll tell Jay you brought us here."

Why did he suddenly wanna stay anyways?!

"fine." he scoffed and drunkenly put down his beer to then point to the brunette, "But Mia comes."

Manny and Emma shared a wierd look and glanced back at the girl who smiled wearily at them but hung off of JT, "Fine."

They all raced out then.

(((*))

"You're sure you're okay?" Emma pouted, letting Manny sleep in her room that night. Nobody was home when they came in, and Jt brought Mia to his place.

"I just want to sleep." Manny admitted, buried in the covers. "And tomorrow, I'll figure everything out..."

Silence filled the air. Emma sat on the side Manny laid on, since Manny was ready for bed, but Emma wasn't sure if she'd be sleeping tonight.

James kept texting and calling her, she kept ignoring. She had fear that he would come here. She even warned him once that she was Jay's sister and told her to just stay away.

"You don't think you killed him, do you?" Manny half joked, remembering how hard Craig went down.

"He deserved it if so." Muttered Emma, but still a little shaken up by it too.

When she got home, she took a burning hot shower and threw out that dress she wore tonight. She now wore black yoga pants and a long fitted white V neck shirt. Her hair dried in the usual natural wavy way.

She was tired of trying to be prettier, or older, or whatever the hell other people wanted her to be.

She was going to be Emma.

Manny too looked like she was over playing mind games with boys, and in general, done with boys. She took her make up off, wore sweat pants, and one of Emma's pj shirts.

Emma's heart fell when she sat on the edge of the bed and Manny began to cry again. "I feel like I deserved this."

Emma looked appalled, "Manny how could you think that? You're the most wonderful person I know or I wouldn't be your best friend."

Manny kept sobbing.

"I know you, more than anyone and you don't deserve this, you deserve the world. You're so caring, and loyal, and sweet." Emma whispered, softly rubbing Manny's shoulder. "You have a bigger heart than anyone I've ever met."

Manny snuffled and nodded, trying to a bare a smile up at Emma.

Emma sighed and got up. "Sleep, okay?" she raised an eyebrow. Manny finally laughed sadly and nodded, getting comfy. Emma went out the door, and shut off the lights, closing the door quietly behind her as her own tears finally started to fall.

Behind her, she heard foot steps coming up the stairs and she had never been so happy to hear his voice before.

"Emma? You okay?"

Emma turned, and Sean looked struck when he saw the tears down her cheeks and the broken innocence across her face. She looked as wrecked as the day her mom died and she quickly broke into quiet sobs, clearly trying not to cry out loud or Manny would hear. Sean pulled her into his arms, holding her tight and letting her cry into the croak of his neck as she sobbed.

He wrapped arms around her body tighter, wondering frantically what happened and who had caused her this pain.

He'd kill them.

"Em, tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head no against his chest now and he caressed her hair.

"Emma." his voice was so gentle, caring, the way it use to be, and when she looked up with glazey eyes, his face was torn with worry and hurt.

"What happened?"

"Craig." Emma said, her voice cracking until she gathered up some more strength, "Craig and James Fletcher happened..."

Emma told Sean everything. From start to finish.

(((((((**********))))

It was finally show down, in more ways then one.

Cars roared onto the street of Kalar Road. It was out in the country, but for the country supposedly being quiet and peaceful, the engines of all the cars ruined that.

Some fireworks were going off, and people were cheering and partying before the race, some even running off into the corn field to fool around or play.

Racers opened up their hoods for other racers and competition to look at their cars. Girls in short skirts walked around with seductive smiles, and guys with wondering eyes smirked as they passed.

Finally, Jay's orange civic led Lucas' mustang, and Sean's motorcycle. Jts jeep followed behind too.

James Fletcher and 5 of his friends turned to see his only completion of tonight finally make it.

"Finally, the real races can begin." Craig joked behind James. James' dark eyes watched as Jay got slowly out of his civic, his glare hard on James. Unknowingly to James, Emma told Jay **everything too.  
**

"Hogart." greeted James, coming over.

On the other side of Jay's car, Spinner popped out. On Sean's bike, he jumped off, and took his helmet off, with also a murderous look upon his face but he was warned by Jay that this wasn't his fight . . .so why did it feel like it was?

Sean felt like he **needed** James to pay for what he did to Emma.

James is grinning but slowly frowns, noticing Jay doesn't even greet him. Sean has eyes that could kill too, which makes James nervous. He knew Jay well, but not Sean, Sean didn't talk much, kept quiet, but James knew things about Sean's family and past.

"So," James claps his hands together, rubbing them, his friends grinning tauntingly behind him at Jay's friends. "Maybe we can play for keeps this time?" James taunted, "Winner keeps losers car? I'd like that little runner of yours.. hate the paint job, but I'll get that fixed."

His friends laughed.

Jay took a step closer and James eyes him, to size him up and wonder what he was acting so cold about. They were not friends, and they **were** enemies, but Jay's never been this cold towards him.

James then caught sight of Emma who jumped out of Jt's car with Jt, Manny didn't come tonight, but she wanted to. Sean too saw James eyes light up when he saw Emma, like he had some sick infatuation with her.

Jay finally grabbed James and James choked when his hands went around his throat, and smashed him up against his car. He then uneasily laughed and held his hand up when his friends went to go help him to stop the fight.

"Just big bro trying to be protective." James finally understood Emma told Jay about them, "She's in good hands." he promised Jay, clearly not in the right mind and noticing Emma wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

Jay looked at him like he was crazy, "She's not in your hands, Fletcher."

James frowned and narrowed his eyes over Jay's shoulder. Emma stayed behind Sean. She avoided James' eyes. Jay sneered and finally took a shot at James with his fist flying into his gut. James groaned and bent in pain.

"And if your buddy here also lays a hand on Manny again, I'll **cut** them off." Jay growled and shot Craig a deadly glance.

Craig backed up just a little bit, and looked around, clenching his jaw but wasn't second guessing Jay's statement. The guy didn't play games.

James finally shoved Jay off of him, and Sean went to step in and beat James to a bloody pulp but Jay grabbed him.

"We're gonna race." Jay told Sean.

James' eyes darkened, and he was still in pain and panted a little but he nodded roughly.

Jay tossed at James, "Not only am I going to win, because you'll never be as good as me, but after.. " he grinned, "I'm going to give you the beating of a life time."

"I think you forget I'm an important person to the brotherhood of Anarchy." James said rather childishly, reminding them he was the bikers stash boy. He helped them run their business, and in return, they did him small favors. Like protection.

Jay laughed, and Sean chuckled too, making James tense.

"The biker gang, is that what you mean?" Jay asks and points swiftly between himself and Sean, "Meet the sons of the original leaders of Anarchy. You are not family to those bikers, you are a nobody, a toy, they **use** you. You are someone they'd kill easily if they heard you crossed their old man's son." he stepped closer to James again, "You see, my father is legendary. He ran that club before he went to the big house. I have connections you couldn't even comprehend," he squinted his eyes rather darkly at James, "And you fucked with the wrong guys sister."

James was practically having a stroke right there, tossing a look back at Craig who even glanced at him worriedly and then turned, walking off.

"Craig!" yelled James.

He heard the laughs from around the crowd, everyone now watching, and he sneered back at Jay, "Fine Hogart. Lets race."

Jay watched him storm to his car, then turned to Emma and his friends. "Go home." he told Emma.

Emma's mouth fell looking to Jt and Sean to see if they'd protest this. She wanted to stay! She deserved to stay.

Jay got in the car and Sean nodded, turning to Emma, and nodded at Jt, "Go with her." he ordered.

Jt's mouth fell now, feeling a bit wounded by that. He kind of wanted to stay and he looked up to Sean, "But I wanna stay, I wanna help."

" _ **Help**_ by getting her home." Sean taunted, raising an eyebrow as Emma stormed off to Jts car and he watched her go. He turned back to Jt and got angry he wasn't moving. "Go, Jt!"

JT sighed, "Now I know how Emma feels!"

"You want to play with the big boys?" Sean mocked him, "Try growing up first. You don't think I heard what Fletcher and them made you do last night? I expected you to watch out for Emma and Manny but instead you were snorting coke?"

Jt looked down, ashamed, "I thought they were okay, we were having fun-"

"Yeah I'm sure Manny was having fun being slapped around by Craig and Emma getting cornered by drug lord bikers." Sean shot back snappily, clenching his teeth.

Jt looked down, and nodded sadly, seeing his point. God, he always felt like a screw up. Sean slightly pushed him back, pointing at his car. Jt was kind of like a little brother type.

"Go home!" Jt nodded and left, going to his jeep and jumping in, slamming the door shut.

Sean watched the Jeep go, hesitantly, with Emma looking back at him out the window until out of site. His chest caved, and he then looked away, shaking this wierd feeling off and went to go race.

She'd be okay.

(((((((((((***************))))))))))

Emma, not knowing what happened for the rest of the night, laid in bed, tossing and turning. Around 4am, she finally heard the door open down stairs, and threw the covers off of her and ran down.

The whole gang came in, dragging their feet after another until they stopped in the kitchen. Jay, Spinner, Lucas, Jane and even Alex was there. No Sean though.

Emma stopped at the end of the stairs, and noticed them looking quite beat and the grey morning light leaked through the windows, showing off the sleepless night they all had.

"What is it?" Emma asked, "What's wrong?"

Jay looked up, his eyes a little glazy. From behind Emma, Manny walked down the stairs too and caught Jays eye for her heart to fall. He looked awful. He softened at her caring glance, and Manny tilted her head at him, wondering what happened.

"Where's Sean?" she asked the thought that repeated over and over in Emma's head and the blonde didn't like the looks everyone was sharing.

Jay had a slash on his cheek and a cut lip, his eye was a little bruised too. They decided to all take a seat in the living room and it was funny, since Manny took the seat next to Jay, and soothed her hand on his arm in a comforting way, and put an ice bag on his cheek and nobody thought anything of it. They were both protective of another like that, but Alex eyed it though, and she noticed that Jay Hogart could indeed fall in love with someone.

He just hadn't noticed it yet.

Jay coughs staring down at his hands as Manny finally took the ice off of him and Jay finally announced, "Snake and Joey did end up finding us. The cops raided the party, took half the racers."

Emma's eyes widened and he went on.

"They got Sean." Jay glared down at himself and shook his head angrily, his voice raising, "But only because he was distracting them from getting **me**." He looked around to his team and even to Emma "...Sean's in jail" he confirms.

Spinner even had tears burning because Sean didn't deserve **prison.**

Emma stared at all of them. Sean? Of all of them it was Sean? Why? She swallowed hard.

"What happened?" she questions and Jay looks to her and sniffs a little. She sat there, so numbly.

Jay explained, "I won the race, Fletcher was pissed, but then we all started to flee when we heard the cop sirens. Snake saw me, and he was coming for me, I went to drive off, and Fletcher blocked me from getting away-"

"That bastard." growled Alex.

Jay went on, "So Sean got off his bike, picked up a pipe, and smashed it against Snakes windsheild to distract him." he sniffed sadly, "It gave me time to back up, and go the other way."

"He knew what he was doing Jay," Lucas insisted, "He wanted you to get away."

"Why do I deserve to get away but he doesn't?!" Jay snapped at him madly, not getting it. Why did Sean take the fucking fall!?

Manny reminded him quietly, "Sean's always felt like the lone wolf. He knew you had things to take care of. You have Emma to take care of." she reminded, and though it made Jay feel better, it made Emma feel so much worse.

So it was HER fault he was in jail?

"I gotta go." Emma said with a crack in her voice, fighting her tears and ran up the stairs. She ignored Manny calling for her and slammed her door behind her, locking it, going to her bed and sitting on it as she broke into sobs and laid down, curling into a ball.

Downstairs, Jay shook his head looking down and put his head into his hands.

None of them could believe this.

"How long is he in for?" Jane asked.

Spinner answered since nobody else could. "5 years good behavior..."

Manny bit her lip, then tightened her fingers around Jay's. Strangely, he noticed the comfort, and held hers back, gazing softly at her. Both their hearts skipped a few beats.

((((*********))))))))))))

So, What could 5 years do to somebody? You're about to find out...

TO BE CONTINUED.

 **Author Note: I did an extra chapter just to be nice since I've been gone awhile. But now I mean it! Lol. More reviews will get you more chapters so start reviewing guys! It makes me write more, and better. More SEMMA is coming up soon I promise! I just needed a good background story ! Next chapter they'll be older, 5 years would have passed, and the real romance begins. !**


	5. The Reunion, 5 Years Later

**5 YEARS LATER**

24 year old Sean Cameron stood at the release prison gates and had grown up quite well, thanks to the hobby of **only** working out while put away in prison. He looked good, like, really good. Don't go thinking prison was easy though. It wasn't. It changed him. Maybe for the better though.

He had a lot of anger issues in the past, things he couldn't let go, and some guys who were also locked up showed him the way of releasing that anger. Prison was hell, but at least he grew into a fine young man.

Sean pushed his wavy, slightly longer, hair back. His blue eyes were sparkling from the sun as he waited for his ride and he grinned slowly as the familiar orange civic rolled up into the lot.

"Lets not see your ass back here, Cameron." taunted the guard, opening the fence for Sean.

Sean, wearing his usual wife beater and jeans, grinned back over his build shoulder, "I'm sure you'll miss me, Bronson."

The guard snickered, and watched Sean move out.

The year now was 2015. Things were different. Everyone had iphones, everyone talked about the kardashians, but all Sean wanted was a double cheeseburger.

Mcdonalds was still around, right?

A man got out of the orange civic, leaner and builter himself, more grown up, and the backwards hat even missing from his head.

Sean happily chuckled, walking over to his best friend and they manly hugged and slapped hands together.

"How is everything Hogart?" he smiled to Jay as Jay guided him to the car to shrug while grinning ear to ear himself.

It was like brothers reuniting after years.

"It's alright. Not the same without you man" Jay said honestly.

Sean put his hand to his chest, smirking. "Man, you mean it? That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me"

He laughs at Jay's glare who then shook his head smiling and looked to Sean again.

"Really man, what you did... I could never" Jay sadly admits "I trust you with my life. And just to pay you back...your staying with us at the Hogart/Nelson residence." he comments.

Sean laughs a little to nod and follow Jay into the civic, "Still have this old thing?" he joked.

Jay opened the car door getting in with Sean "You could freshen it up for me." he jokes and the friends shared a laugh.

Jay started the car and drove home, and Sean had the window down looking over the new stuff in town when they finally got there. Prison was four exits away, about a 45 minute drive.

"So how is everybody?" Sean asks and paused. "How's Em?" he questions.

"She's Emma." Jay says and Sean nods. "She uh, she's finally allowed to go to the car races"

"Your not worried?" Sean questions and Jay slightly shrugs. "I don't know man, there's a lot of dangerous guys out there" he reminded Jay, "James Fletcher.."

Jay snorted, "Emma hasn't gone a foot near James Fletcher since that night it all went down."

Sean rose an eyebrow, a little happy about that.

"He's uh," Jays face twisted with confusion, "He's still got some wierd thing for her though. He's obsessed or something." he snickered then looked to Sean.

Sean looked lost in thought and then snapped out of it, looking out the window. "Long as she's staying away from him. That goes for Manny too." he looked back at Jay, seeing a smirk spreading across his friends' face. "What?" Sean asked.

"Mannys been fine since that whole thing." Jay confirms. "She's back into that once again sassy little Filipino she once was." he shook his head grinning.

"Back to her old ways? Making boys cry?" joked Sean.

"Yea." Jay laughed, and glanced at Sean from the road, "But if they touch her, they know I'd break their fingers."

Sean snickered, nodding, knowing Manny felt like a little sister to them once before, before he heard a bit more in Jay's voice. Was that.. possessiveness?

He looked back to see Jay still smirking and giving him a slight nod. Sean finally laughed.

"You and Manny?"

Jay nodded proudly, but understood Sean's amusement. "Since you left man. Took us a year to get together though and another to make it official. I was worried, with her being Emma's best friend and all. Emma was cool with it though."

"Shit." he blinked. "I have been gone a while."

Silence filled the air.

Jay explained, "First year you left, we all kinda just mourned you. I stayed away from racing for a bit until I really needed money so asked Tony for some jobs. Did some heists with the gang again, but it wasn't us anymore. I did the one job, and got out.. Alex quit, Lucas too. ."

Sean noticed a distant look in Jay's eye. The story didn't seem over. "And?"

Jay bit the end of his tongue, "Well Spinner and Jane didn't want to quit. Their still into the heists and supposedly stealing cars too for Tony or somebody. Spinner liked the money, but he was just an amateur. Jane kind of makes the big decisions and JT is their brain-"

"Jt?" Sean repeated, he couldn't believe it.

Jay nods. "Jt fell into it. He started hanging around more, turns out one of his friends, Toby or something, knows a thing or two about computers and engine designs. They can tell anyone how to cut an alarm or lock on any car."

Sean blinked. "Wow."

"So those 3 are off doing..that." muttered Jay. "I'll do races now and then but thats it."

Sean could see why Jay went quiet suddenly. Spinner and Jay use to be close. Jay probably felt bad for dragging Spinner into it and not being able to pull him out.

Jay then laughed out loud, "The Mia chick Jt was dating years ago, she dumped his ass for Lucas, and had Lucas' kid. Izzy." he told Sean.

Sean nodded, "He visited, showed me pictures. Can't believe his has a kid now. Or stole the girl from JT."

"Ah," shrugged Jay, "Jts now in love with some old highschool sweetheart of his, Liberty Van Zandt. Total nerds if you ask me. Mia and Lucas seem good."

Sean took a deep breath,"So, gangs kind of broken up, all doing their separate things."

Jay frowned at that. Then nodded.

Finally, they took the exit to home.

(((*)))

Jay drove up into the same ol' house, and Sean took it all in slowly. Home sweet home.

He wondered if Emma still lived here.

Jay unbuckled his seat belt with Sean and got out of the car. Sean went to follow after getting his bag and Jay guided him inside.

Jay opened the door and Sean walked in to see a crowd of people, most turning and smiling to cheer.

"He's back!" called Lucas walking over, with his 3 year old daughter in his arms and Mia smiling, following behind. They actually looked like a real cute family.

Spinner, now all grown up too and shaved his head, blasted some music as everyone clapped and laughed to Sean's stunned look. Jane cracked open a beer and passed it to Sean.

Everyone was there, old friends, even Jt though Jay had just explained they barely were a team anymore, but they all came back together. For Sean.

"Hey man" Spinner smiled, slapping hands with Sean who smiled more and hugged him.

Even Amy Fletcher came over with Alex. Jesus.. she was still a hoe too.

"Hey idiot" teased Alex, hitting Sean at the side until pulling him in for a hug.

"You look good Lex" Sean comments, she had long hair now and wearing more girlish clothes than before. She just smiled as Paige came over and kissed Alex. Sean blinks a couple times as Spinner laughed a little seeing Sean didn't know about Paige.

"This is...my girlfriend." smirked Alex, introducing them and Sean blinked and nodded.

"Nice meeting you." He fucking knew it.

"Likewise." Paige, the blonde, smiled and raised her cup at him. "Congrats on...getting out?"

She didn't really live in this type of world, so didn't know how to word it. They laughed.

Then Amy practically pushed herself onto him and whispered through the thumping music, "Wanna dance?" she smirks and he coughs a little seeing Jay come back with a beer.

"Sean's been in jail for 5 years Amy. I doubt first thing he wants to do is _dance_." Jay said, and with that she rolled her eyes and left.

Sean and him shared a look and then Sean raised his beer to his lips, thinking silently about just what he DID want to do since getting out.

"So where is she?..."

Jay looked at him confused. "Manny?" he shrugged looking around, "She made all the food for tonight. She was excited you are back."

Sean resisted rolling his eyes. "No, _Emma_."

Jay eyed him to then shrug and look around, "I don't know. Around. Maybe with her new boyfriend."

The knot in Seans stomach was uncomfortable.

"Boyfriend?"

Jay looked at him again and laughed, "I can't be the overprotective brother forever. She's 20 now."

Sean swallowed his beer hard. 20. Jesus. She was almost 16 the last time he saw her.

...he missed so much. Too much.

Jay just smirks and points his beer bottle over Seans shoulder, "There she is," and Sean turned.

His eyes darted through the crowd, and she was not hard to see. Hell, the crowd practically moved for her. Her hair was longer, a bit blonder and softly curled. She was still tall, with an hour glass body. His throat felt dry, noticing how well the dress she wore hugged her curves and stopped just around her thighs. Maybe it was too short for his comfort by how most the guys around stared her down but she looked good. **Really good.** She looked like she was glowing, so tanned, flawless, and so sweet with her smile.

Manny had pulled her into the dancing area, thankfully away from the guys, and Manny too looked all grown up.

Emma though, her dancing just drove him over the edge already. When he saw a guy heading toward her, he felt his blood boil already, swearing that he'd knock any guy out who touched her. She may of been older, but she was still his sweet and innocent Emma.

He was beyond shocked when Emma let this guy wrap his arms around her with a slight smirk on her face. Must be the boyfriend.

The song pounded around them as they danced and Sean tried to rip his eyes away..

 _ **'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style'**_

The two danced as they leaned forehead to forehead and started swaying together. Sean noticed that his own eyes darkened by the sight of this. Emma turned away from the guy and the guy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close as she moved her hips side to side.

Her mysterious smile wasn't her own, Sean knew that, it wasn't a genuine Emma Nelson smile. It wasn't the kind of smile Emma gave to him once upon a time. Which was okay. He didn't want her sharing ' _his smile'_ with other guys.

Speaking of which, her eyes glanced up, and and then locked on his. He swallowed, and her smile faded away, her expression going serious and than her lips curled into that sweet old smile he knew so well as she parted from said boyfriend.

Sean tried to look away, cooly, but glanced back to see her excuse herself from the guy and head over.

Sean looked back to Spinner "Be right back" he told him. He was going to go talk to her now.. he couldn't wait another second.

 _ **You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt  
And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt (tight little skirt)  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style- **_

_**(Taylor Swift - style)**_

((*))

Emma had been doing great. She graduated from highschool, was going to college, and she even started racing against Jay for fun..he'd win of course but she was getting pretty good and was a good driver! But all through the 5 years that had gone by..Sean Cameron never left her mind.

Visiting him was too wierd, and too hard, feeling like it was her fault. Then, when a few years passed, she thought it'd probably be odd to visit him and that he probably forgot about her.

But seeing him come home tonight, felt like an arrow to the heart.

He looked so...Okay- damn, he looked REALLY good. Manny wouldn't even shut up about his improved newer biceps. Amy even pushed her way through before Emma could even go say hello. She didn't even blame her.

He seemed busy catching up with everyone, so, she decided to stay away.

What could she even say to him? _'Hey thanks for going to jail so my brother didn't have to, I really needed the help. Sorry I ruined your life though.'_

Now though, as she danced with Kelly, all she could do was think of Sean and how she was going to say hello again to him. She felt bad, thinking about another guy when she danced with Kelly so she tried to shake it off, and smirked up to Kelly. Maybe what they had was only fun, and not real love or anything, but Kelly was a nice guy.

No James Fletcher for sure.

It suddenly made it easier to talk to Sean when she looked up and saw him looking right at her. Her breath caught so fast and her heart went hay wire. She couldn't help but smile though and finally rip away from Kelly, excusing herself and going over.

Kelly would understand right? Sean was just a good, long time friend. This whole party was for him after all.

Sean walked over to Emma and pierced his lips tightly together, itching the back of his neck. Jesus. The closer he got, the more beautiful she looked.

He stopped in front of her. "Hi." he smirked himself even to his lame greeting.

"Hi." she said softly, still smiling a little and they stopped in the middle of the party, but felt like the only two in the room.

They smiled now, and shared a moment until Jay came up, ruining it, placing his arms around both of them.

"Feels like the family is all back together." he pointed towards the kitchen, "Jts even already wasted on two beers."

Emma rolled her eyes and Sean chuckled. Jay removed his arms off them when Manny came over and took her in his arms, and she patted his chest, "You're quite wasted yourself." she taunted, raising an eyebrow up at Jay. "I just saw you take shots with Alex and Lucas and then challenge them to drunk street racing. I think not Jay Hogart."

Jay raised a finger to point out, "I'm a pro. Drunk or not."

"not." they all said, and he chuckled and shrugged innocently but nodded to agree with them.

"Fine, fine."

Emma smiled between Manny and her older brother. She was a bit worried when they began dating, not wanting Manny to be hurt again, but the facts were there. Jay was crazy about Manny, and had been protecting her since she was 14. When she was 16, he tried badly to ignore his feelings for her since he was older, but it was hard since she LIVED with them. And at 17, he finally couldn't stand being with other girls or her with other guys. So they started fooling around, and saying it was 'casual' but both weren't seeing anybody else and Jay was doing anything for her, being loyal, for once in his life. And when she turned 18 a few years ago, he finally told her he was in love with her and she with him and they've been solid for a good almost 3 years.

Alex even approved of her, like really did, it was like she knew they'd end up together.. maybe she saw things he didn't or tried to deny. But Manny Santos, was perfect for him.

Had he mentioned how much a fox she was in bed? He'd never look at another girl again.

"Hey." a voice greeted, cutting them off from catching up and Sean turned his head to see that guy Emma was with earlier come back. Emma gasps, grabbing his hand and he happily turned to Sean when she did to introduce him.

This 'Sean' guy was legendary to everyone. Kelly didn't get it.

"Sean, this is Kelly." she introduced and Sean nods slapping hands with the guy. Kelly smiled back at Emma, and missed Sean's narrowed eyes.

Kelly looked back to Sean and glanced around at their friends, "So you're the one who got locked up?"

Sean clenched his jaw, "Yeah."

Emma tensed too. That clearly wasn't a question you should ask. "He's like a.. hero." she teased, and Sean glanced at her and tried to hide his chuckle. He didn't feel like one, but when she said it, he felt his stomach flutter.

Jesus, flutter? Maybe he just needed to get laid. He was confused..right now.. over all this. Over Emma. Her good, womanly looks, was really throwing him off.

"Is that **Ellie?"** Manny had to snicker when the one and only came into the doorway of the party.

She looked older, punk look lost, more professional one on now. Her long red hair was straightened and you knew by the look on her face she was looking for Sean.

Emma glanced over, and then looked to Sean to see his reaction. She didn't get one. Honestly, he didn't even hear them, nor cared about Ellie.

"I'm going to get another drink." Sean told them and cleared his throat as he left. Emma's eyes watched him go.

"Em?" Kelly snapped her out of it.

"Hmm?"

"I said do you wanna go?"

"No." she smiled sadly to him, "I'm going to stay tonight."

He frowned but nodded and leaned in, kissing her cheek, "See you in a few days?" he had exams, so he had to focus on that this week. Giving Emma the break she really needed. He was..kinda clingy.

(((*))

Meanwhile, on the way to get some beer, Sean finally noticed the red head. His eyes widened a little and he cursed, walking faster into the kitchen as he saw her squishing through the crowd.

Only Ellie would be caught running back to him once he was out. Not once did she visit, and he wasn't really hurt over it. In fact, not at all.

Being a man now, Sean's become more wise to things. For example, he was never in love with her. She wasn't a horrible person, but she wasn't 'his person' either. He didn't want to lead her on in any way nor get stuck in that on and off relationship again.

"Sean!" he heard her right behind him.

Shit.

He sucked in a deep breath and clenched his jaw before turning and greeting her back. "El."

(((*)))

The party was long and loud, and nobody seemed to notice Sean missing but Emma.

Manny followed Emma up the stairs. Emma had walked up to her room to get a breather, and Manny peaked in to close the door behind her and snuck up behind Emma who stood at her dresser.

She teased Emma, hugging her from behind. "Ohh Seann. My heroooo!" Manny sang in a teasing voice, mocking Emma from before.

Emma shoved her off with a laugh. "Manny, stop. I didn't mean it like _that_."

Manny snorted and fell onto Emma's bed, crossing her legs and raised an eyebrow, "How could you not? Do you have eyes? Have you seen the guy?"

Emma turned back to Manny with a sigh, "Boyfriend, remember?"

Manny smirked and taunted sarcastically, "Don't you sound thrilled.."

Emma rolled her eyes smiling. "I'm not the same little girl I was when I use to have a crush on my brothers friend. Okay? I'm just happy Sean's out. He didn't deserve to go to jail. He's like another brother.."

Manny went serious and called Emma out, "You two looked rather happy to see another again." I don't know, Manny just really thought she saw something.

A spark.

"Lets go back to the party." huffed Emma, pulling Manny's hand to pull her up from the bed and they giggled as they stumbled out of her room for the guest room across from hers to open too.

The girls looked up, for their mouths to drop. If Sean's biceps didn't make them drool before, his hard 6 pack with only jeans on now did. He stopped dead in his tracks when he too looked up, a little breathless. He had opened the door to leave the room he was in and in that room was Ellie, who stood behind him, pulling up her skirt in the background with her hair a bit of a mess. Looked like she had her 'world rocked'.

It was clear what they had been doing.

Emma looked behind him and saw the scene, putting it together. She felt the disappointment overcome her. She thought Sean was better than...that. Or _Ellie_. Or whatever, who was she to judge I guess?

Sean, for some reason, looked back at Ellie, and quickly back at Emma, wanting to really explain this but Manny cut him off when he opened his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed.

Manny saw just how tense the moment actually got. She could see something in Sean's eyes too as he looked at Emma. See?

"Sorry, we were.." Manny tried to laugh it off, pushing Emma slightly towards the stairs that the blonde happily walked away too, leaving Sean and his little stupid ex girl friend alone. "We were just leaving." they left.

Sean stood there, mouth still hung, and shut his eyes to curse madly and then felt his skin crawl when Ellie's hands from behind him slid around him.

Call him weak, but he hadn't had sex in years. Ellie was all over him. Kelly was all over Emma. What was a confused ex convict to do? But now he felt like complete shit. Sad thing was, Emma probably didn't even care and he was freaking out about nothing, but he didn't want her to think he was just like this.

"Stay." Ellie said.

She didn't want him to go back to the party. She had basically brought him up here, to ravage him. If she wasn't totally in love with him before, she was definitely in love with his looks now. She knew he was handsome, but he came back 10 times gorgeous and a real man. And by god did he fuck her like an animal. She could definitely go for round 2.

Meanwhile, Emma pushed through the crowd, annoyed. She rolled her eyes at a couple in her way and just went around them to the kitchen and grabbed a vodka bottle.

Back in the family room, Manny went to Jay who sat on the couch laughing with Lucas, and sat on his lap. "You'll never believe what just happened." she purred into his ear as he looked away from his friends to her.

"what?"

(((*))

Emma poured her cup with vodka and chased it down.

She swallowed it hard, reminding herself she had no right to be pissed right now. She also thought it might be a good idea to make things more official with Kelly.. . that would help the odd feeling in her stomach right?

 **Author note: There! Another Chapter. Keep the reviews coming for more! Also, don't be mad at Sean guys. He's a single man! And Emma had a boyfriend. Also, jail for 5 years? He's gotta be stressing for a release haha. But uh oh, def going to stir some drama.**


	6. Trouble Followed Sean Cameron

"That party was _awesome_ ," JT drunkenly told Spinner and Jane.

He was walking with them to Spinners car down the driveway from the party.

"Man," he smiled to himself, meanwhile trying to walk a straight line, "I missed Sean. He's like the muscle to our operation."

Spinner chuckled and got his keys out. It was cold, so Jane wrapped her leather jacket around herself tighter. Jt stopped them before they reached Spinners car.

"Hey! Do you think he'd want in on our secret project? Sean is a God at cars!"

Spinners eyes widened, and Jane glanced back at the house, hoping nobody heard and Spinner smacked Jts head a bit.

"No you doofus!" he snapped, "If you tell Sean, you're basically telling Jay, who would kill us." he hissed, "We said we weren't doing heists anymore."

"We lied." Jt pointed out drunkenly.

"Yes Jt. It's a SECRET." Spinner declared. "If Jay found out we were still doing business with other guys, he'd kill us himself. Or worst, they will." he muttered, "We're already late with the car they want from us..."

They've been stealing cars for a biker gang, well, a biker gangs leader, like, the big boss. That meant BIG TROUBLE if you fucked up. They were fucking up.

Jane rolled her eyes at the two, "I don't know why you guys look up to them so much, you're big boys."

Jt and even Spinner sent her a look to just shut up already. Spinner was guessing their relationship wasn't going to go further, but they were good crime partners. She was a good get away driver and was some of the brains.

"Alright," sighed Spinner, getting back to business, "Lets do this. They texted me where the next hit is." he grabbed his phone out.

"Lets go." Jane said, opening the passenger door and Spinner went to drive, Jt crawling in the back seat.

It was time to go steal some cars.

((*))

They pulled up to a closed car dealership. The street was a little foggy, street abandoned, and the dealership closed but lights on, shining brightly on a porshe.

Spinner and Jane weren't looking at the dealership though, just the street. Usually they stole cars off the street.

Spinner scoffed, "He said Wiltem street. I don't see a fucking porshe?"

"you don't?" snickered JT from the back seat, leaning forward, and pointed to the car shop.

Both Jane and Spinner turned their heads, their mouths dropping. .. "He doesn't expect us to-"

"He does, and we have to." Spinner declared, opening the car door.

"Spinner, wait!" Jane ran after him.

"I gotta get my tool." Spinner declared, opening his trunk and looking around, making sure coast was still clear. He leaned down into his trunk and pulled out a big brick.

"A tool? That's not a tool!" Jane freaked out. She knew they were desperate, and their lives were on the line- but this?!

"That's a brick." Jt said, coming out for Spinner to push past him, standing infront of the window shop, and threw the brick.

"SPINNER NO!"

The window crashed, the alarm went off. Jts mouth dropped and he looked at Jane as they watched Spinner run into the dealership. He went to a box near a desk, smashing it open with the same brick and breaking the lock.

Jane cursed from outside, and fled back to the car, knowing they had to make a get away.

"Sirens! I hear sirens!" JT ran back to the car too but looked over his shoulder and yelled to Spinner inside, "COPS!"

Spinner cursed inside, running his fingers along the keys in the box and exclaimed happily, "AH HA!" he found the porches keys, running to the car and getting in quickly.

"He did it!" laughed Jt, now in the car seat next to Jane who turned on the engine. The cops had turned onto the street, and her car took off, the porche not long behind her after it leaped out of the store and onto the streets.

..yup, that happened.

(((*)))

"Where is he?" hissed Jane, standing with JT again but in a big abandoned old factory building. They used it to stash their stolen cars.

They were sure Spinner was chased by the cops, but, he had of gotten away right?

"You think he's okay?" JT asked, boredly playing with the lamp by his side, flicking it on and off.

It was a blue light, meaning when the lights were off, and the lamp was turned on, you saw the secret writing on the wall which was names of cars they had to steal. It was their list from their Boss.

Suddenly the garage opened and Jane gasped, "Thank god." both her and Jt ran to the door as it opened, and the porshe sped in with Spinner driving.

"you did it." smirked Jane, leaning down and went to kiss him through the open car window to gasp when a sudden loud noise was heard above them.

"COPS!" she worriedly looked around, seeing the red and blue lights.

Jt peaked out the window and his eyes widened, running to Spinner in the porshe, "Helicopters too man! They followed you!" Fuck, they fucked up ROYALLY.

"Crash the lamp! Destroy the evidence! Meet back at my place!" Spinner yelled over the sirens now and sped off.

Jane turned, already doing so, splashing a bottle of water on some of the writing on the wall before crashing the lamp over and stepping on the bulb. It's like no one would ever know about the list on the wall, it disappeared as soon as the light did.

"Get in!" yelled JT, coming up with Spinners other car and Jane jumped in, both breathless and hearts pounding.

The two cars raced out the back exit, just as the police finally came in from the front, completely missing them.

((*)))

The next morning...

Emma was up first, and was in her living room wearing a white tank and black yoga pants. She usually woke up earlier to do yoga, then ate, and read or watched tv. Today, she chose reading.

"So.." she jumped at his sudden but deep, collected voice. "Is he good to you?" he asked.

Emma looked up from her book on the couch to see Sean come and sit next to her.

"what?" Emma said, trying to shake her head, "Oh, you mean Jay?" she questions and he chuckles to shake his head no.

"I mean Kelly." he corrects and runs a hand through his hair tiredly. Last night was a blast, but the later part sucked. He had kicked Ellie out, and worried all night that Emma would look at him as some scumbag now or horny ex prisoner. He drank the rest of the night away. It was also weird not waking up in a prison cell.

Emma hid her smile, looking back down at her book "Yeah..." she breaths and hoped her next words hurt him, "he's really _great_."

Sean narrowed his eyes and had to disagree with that.

"Why don't you watch some television?" he jokes, leaning over to grab the remote off the coffee table and Emma glanced at his well shaped arms and he leaned back beside her. She shifted, wishing he wasn't so close. Next to his frame, hers looked so tiny.

He turned the tv on, and put their old favorite on. Powerpuff girls. Mojo jojo was Sean's favorite, peanut butter cup was Emma's..

Even though slightly mad at him, Emma had to laugh, turning her head towards him and he smirked, knowing she was making fun.

"You finally get out of prison, and the next day you're watching kid cartoons again?"

He eyed her knowingly, "Don't tell me you don't want to see those 3 beat Mojo's ass."

Emma rolled her eyes, trying to pretend she was more focused on her book but then narrowed her eyes and laughed when she tossed the book away and watched it with him as someone else came down the stairs.

"Morning" yawned Manny skipping down the stairs to then see the two together, "hey Sean" she giggled and went to the kitchen.

Confused, Sean shared a look with Emma for her to laugh a little and look back at the tv after seeing that sexy little grin of his smile back at her.

What was with Manny? What did she seem to think she knew?

Emma then tensed, and tried to really focus on the show now. What was she doing? This wasn't right. Boyfriend, Emma! Remember, Kelly?

Manny came back in and gave them all some coffee and sat on the other couch watching the show. Jay came down next and sat down next to her.

"What the hell are we watching?" he asks, putting an arm around Manny who, still tired, leaned into him while hugging her mug in her hands.

"Powerpuff Girls" Sean and Emma said at the same time.

Jay just gave them a look that they missed, then snickered and unknowingly began to carress Manny's hair. It was habit now. He was such a love puppy now.

He asked Sean, "So what are you doing today?"

Sean took a deep breath and shrugged, "I'm going to try to get a job.."

"With your record?" snickered Manny and shut up by all the looks she got. She hid her mouth into her cup again, "sorry.." she muttered.

"Tony would take you back, record or not, he knows your sent from car heaven to help us poor souls." Jay joked.

"Nah, he's dirty." Sean said, "I can't have any sketchy, or anything.. illegal, in my life anymore."

Jay's mouth hung, "Are you saying you're not going to race anymore?" he looked almost hurt and offended.

"Come to think of it." Emma spoke up, eyeing Sean wierdly who glanced at her back, "I haven't even seen your bike around. Where is it? Do you still have it?"

He shook his head, looking down at his hands resting on his lap, "I'm done with the bike."

"You're the best motorist I know." Jay reminded. He hated the thought of Sean not getting back on his bike.

"Not anymore. I get bad vibes from it. I have the whole family biker past, I got arrested with that bike, and it's not exactly winter friendly so I'll just get a car." Sean shrugged like no big deal, but even Emma was giving him concerned eyes.

"But it's July." Manny confirmed, her and Emma slightly giggling after the comment. They knew Sean was just making excuses. He was a biker, and he knew it. He was just scared.

Scarred even.

(((*)))

A day later, Emma went outside to check on the guys in the garage. It was a beautiful day and the boys were working on a car for Sean. Seemed Jay left and Lucas, his daughter Izzy, and Sean were in there.

Emma stepped quietly inside, remembering when younger that Sean use to be a little hostile when she entered while they worked. Why was that anyways..?

She smiled a little, leaning on the door frame and watching Izzy speeding around the garage in her mini automatic car. She'd probably grow up like Alex, or Jane, a chick into cars.

Lucas was working on Sean's new car while Sean was tightening something in the hood until Izzy crashed against his leg.

He cursed a little and stumbled a bit, but laughed. "I don't know what that was Izzy," he bent down to pick her up out of the car, "but that wasn't driving."

He put her on the ground and she giggled, running away from him with her tiny feet and long brown hair tossing around. She noticed Emma at the door and ran over.

"Emma!"she hugged her tiny arms around Emma's leg.

Sean looked up, grabbing a rag to wipe his hands with oil off of. Izzy was so happy to see Emma, and Sean kinda felt the same, smirking slightly at the sight of her. She wore her hair in loose big curls and a pair of sunglasses hung on top of her head. She had a cute, thin, green tank top on that swelled around her- well, chest. To finish it, she wore a black mini skirt and white flip flops.

"Think you can take her in the house for a bit?" Lucas asked Emma, trying to focus now and didn't want Izzy around wires or tools.

Emma looked up, just as Izzy grabbed a wrench from off the ground, and nodded, "Sure." she looked back at Izzy and rolled her eyes smiling, taking the tool back out of her hands.

She turned after slipping Izzy's hand into hers to stop in her tracks when she saw someone coming up the driveway, who Sean and Lucas hadn't noticed yet.

"Izzy, go inside okay? I'll be right there." she bit her lip, watching the men get closer and Izzy ran inside.

Emma turned and walked back into the garage, "Sean."

Sean heard the sound of Emma's worried voice, and looked up quick from looking at a blue print with Lucas on the table, but it was too late. Before Emma could warn him, Snake and Joey came inside.

Sean tensed and clenched his jaw, and Lucas raised an eyebrow, glancing between them.

"What's this?" Lucas taunted, "Another welcome home party?"

They shot Lucas a look.

Emma stood against the wall, tense, while the guys stood in front of another. Sean folded up his blue print papers with a dark look on his face.

"What did I say Snake?" Joey asked him, sizing a grown up Sean Cameron in front of him, "didn't I say it was ironic?"

Silence filled the room. Sean and Snake just stared another down, and though there might of been betrayal in Sean's eyes, there was hope in Snakes. He hoped Sean had nothing to do with what they were about to tell him.

"Care to elaborate?" snapped Sean.

"Well it's a little funny.." Snake said, putting his hands into his pockets, "The other night a porche got stolen, right out of a car dealership. It did kinda scream, _Sean Cameron_ , but I said no! Sean? He's in jail. But then I heard you were out..and back in town."

"Got more than 20 people who could tell you I was right here that night." Sean confirmed, raising a taunting eyebrow.

"Course you do." muttered Joey.

Sean clenched his jaw, trying to keep his cool. He glanced behind them, catching Emma's slight worried expression and wished she wasn't here, witnessing this. She didn't need to stress about this, it was just noisy dumb cops pointing their fingers at the wrong guy (Like always).

Snake saw the glance, and looked back at Emma, doing a double take. He turned and couldn't help but admit, "You're all grown up."

Emma shifted awkwardly, but bared a quick, small smile and nod.

Snake almost acted fatherly to them. She had after all kind of known him since she was little. . but he was also the enemy.

It was confusing.

"You're in college I hear?" Snake asked.

She nodded. Sean crossed his arms, done with this. Snake asked her again, "You liking it?"

"It's fine." she shrugged, and just wished they'd go. Even if deep down she liked Snake, he and Joey always only came around when they were about to make an arrest or screw with her brother or Sean.

"Probably first one to ever graduate in this family." Muttered Joey, looking around the garage, remembering when he once arrested their father.

"Well," Sean chimed in, nodding towards the door and sending Joey a murderous look, "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

Joey turned and locked eyes with him, his own eyes darkening but all knew if Joey didn't have that badge on his belt, Sean would take him out.

Snake couldn't help but lead Joey back toward the door, "Alright. We just, wanted to know where you were the night it happened."

"Why didn't you ask me?" taunted Lucas, knowing that wasn't the truth, they thought already that Sean was the culprit

They sent one last glare before they left, Sean stepping over to the door to slam it after them, causing Emma to jump a bit..

Emma even let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and missed Sean's glance towards her, wondering if she was okay. She took off back into the house for Izzy before he could even ask and he frowned deeply, cursing to himself and wishing she didn't see that.

(((*))

As Emma made cookies with Izzy and Manny, she couldn't help but remember how many times she had to watch her Dad get arrested, even her mom once, and Jay a few times.

Now Sean.

Her heart broke, not wanting him to get put away again. He was better than that, had too much to live for now, and a lot of potential. He was a really good guy and not a lot of people got to see that side of him.

She hoped he stayed out of trouble.

And so did he.

...but trouble followed Sean Cameron weather they liked it or not.

(((((((((((*****)))))))))

While walking around the kitchen to make cookies with Izzy, Emma passed the small girl who wore her little apron and followed Emma around, grabbing ingredients.

Still in her tank top and black mini skirt, Emma leaned up after opening a cupboard, just as Sean walked around the corner but stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

I mean, he was looking for her, but didn't expect to be so thrown off at THIS. All Emma was trying to do was innocently make some treats for Izzy and here Sean was, drooling over the site of her.

His eyes went from doing a double take at Emma's fine hour glass body arching up for the olive oil in the cupboard, to watching with agony at her little skirt raising up a little the further when she tried to stand on her tippy toes.

He turned back around the corner, cursing to himself and how much he could feel the want of her growing harder and harder each day. He cleared his throat, and walked back into the itchen, moving Izzy from behind Emma and taking a step closer to her to reach for the oil himself.

Emma looked back when she felt someone right behind her, tensing and feeling tingles all over when she saw it was Sean and he grabbed the oil.

She turned, but he still had yet to move away. "Thanks." Emma swallowed, an inch away from his face as he looked almost right through her.

What exactly did he think he was doing?

Emma tried to move back but she was up against the cupboard. She took the oil from him, then glanced up slowly to see what else he could still want, other than that?

They locked eyes and Sean opened his mouth, his eyes still longing on her. "Em-"

A loud spill of chocolate chips out of a hershey bag was heard. Both Sean and Emma turned from another to Izzy who had dropped all of the chocolate chips. Emma had to giggle, but what a mess it made!

"Izzy." Emma went around Sean, and went to go help

"Uh oh." Izzy declared, her little mouth staying in an 'oh' position, and tried to bend down to help Emma pick them up and throw them out.

Sean stood still for a moment, blinking and then sucking in a breath. What did he think he was going to say anyways? ' _Emma, I want you, I'm probably the worst guy for you, but dump that guy whose going to college for your brothers dumbass friend, whose also an ex convict?_.'. Yeah, that'll win her heart.

"Did you want something?" Emma finally spoke up, snapping him out of it when she closed the trash after throwing the chips away.

Sean coughed, "No. Well, yeah. Just wanted to..see if you were okay. Snake and Joey always like to leave a mark."

"I'm fine." Emma said with a tightened smile, before turning and hiding her frown when she walked to the oven.

Sean stood behind, frowning too and knowing her too well.

She wasn't fine.

(((*))

Later that day, Jay came home to go work in the garage with Sean on his car. Sean seemed out of it, but Jay ignored it, until Sean was literally brooding silently.

"What's up with you?" he washed some tools from on the counter. "You're not letting **Snake** get to you, are you?"

They had told him who paid a visit today, and Jay wasn't happy either.

"No. It's just.." Sean drifted off, while lifting the hood of Jay's car up, "It's how they did it. In front of..Emma."

"She's a big girl." Jay said with a shrug, and Sean narrowed his eyes, wondering how Jay couldn't really see Sean, his best friend, wanted his own sister.

Could he really not tell?

Sean frowned and bit the inside of his cheek to roughly nod. "Yeah." he changed the subject, pointing to Jay's engine, "You know what you got here?"

Jay walked over next to him, looking down at the engine, "No. Not really." he smirked to Sean, "I just race em, you're the mechanic."

Sean snickered and explained, "There's excessive resistance in the cranking circuit ... You know what you gotta do - ?"

"Not really."

"You have any other answers besides _not really_?" how was Emma so smart, and Jay so..not? Maybe Jay just got the street smarts gene.

They both shut up as an engine and motorcycle he knew too well came driving up the driveway.

Even Jay turned his head towards the open garage door. Since night out, the biker had his lights on, glaring the light in Jay's and Sean's face. Sean didn't even cringe or move a muscle. Not until the lights went out.

Jay slowly followed Sean outside to the driveway, his face tightening up now but still casting Sean glances.

And standing there, by the motorcycle, was Tracker Cameron. He looked calm, and collected, and was taller than Sean but not builder, but that didn't mean he wasn't intimidating.

"Hey little brother." he smirked a bit, crossing his arms and wearing blue jeans, a V neck grey shirt and a leather jacket. His bike was a big harley. He had a tattoo on the side of his neck and his hair was short, slightly curly, and same brown as Sean.

Sean's jaw tightened, and Jay gave some space for the reuniting brothers, standing a few inches back.

Tracker glanced at Jay, not really knowing him, and back at Sean. Jay studies him... isn't too sure either. Tracker had a wierd aura about him, but Sean gives half a nod at him.

"What are you doing here Tracker?" he asked his brother, looking around and making sure the streets are clear.

"Heard you were out.."

Sean eyed him up and down, "Yea. Didn't know you were though."

"Suppose to do 15 years hard time. " agreed Tracker, "But I was let out for good behavior." he chuckled, "Which is stupid really, since I was still working for my boss even on the inside. Just shows how messed up the system really is."

"So what are you here for?" Sean asked, annoyed now, giving Tracker a look to just say it already. No time for games

Tracker now went serious, the 'calm and collected' look washing from his face. Jay now noticed how he actually looked like a real concerned brother. He didn't act like that a lot. Sean came from a wierd, messed up family.

"Is there some place we can talk?" Tracker asked.

"What about?" Jay can't help but speak up now. This was his house after all. If Tracker wanted to come inside, he'd have to tell him too. Sean after all was like family to him too.

Tracker glanced between Jay and Sean, noticing the bond. Finally, he confessed, "About your little doofus friends, beavis and butthead." .

Sean and Jay looked confused, Tracker rolled his eyes.

"Spinner and JT."

Now they looked concerned.

Tracker went on, "They are in deep shit."

Not wanting to go in the house, where Emma or Manny could hear, Jay and Sean brought Tracker to a bar and the bartender set down a pitcher of beer and three mugs...

"So get to explaining." Sean said.

Tracker poured himself a drink, "Poor Jt you know? He's just a kid." he took a sip, "But that Spinner, he's messed up in a world he doesn't belong in.. He didn't know how dangerous we really were."

"You're a part of this?" Sean was trying to be calm, but the anger was shown across his face.

Tracker gave him a look, and was probably the one guy around who could stay calm when Sean Cameron got mad at him. Sean didn't take time to get 'mad' at others.

"He took a job. And he fumbled it." Tracker sighed, shaking his head and nodded to the guys to take some beer. They were weary, but did so. "Now he's jammed-up. Jammed-up bad..."

"What kind of job... ?" Jay asked, worried about Spin. Maybe they 'grew apart', but he'd always care about him. Weather Spinner thought so or not.

"A boost. A big boost ..." Tracker answered. "Spinners become quite the little car thieve for us the past year. His little girlfriend helps too. . maybe sometimes she's even the one who convinces him to do it. Now? He's in trouble."

"When you say 'us'..." Sean didn't want to know, only because he was sure what Tracker meant, "You mean.. Anarchy boys?"

"Workin' for the new head leader since Dad went away and Johnson stepped down." nodded Tracker, "This new boss... He's..." Tracker looked a bit uneasy, "He even scares the shit out of me, Sean."

Sean frowned, and so did Jay.

"They call him Jesse, "The Carpenter". Maybe you heard of him?" Tracker asked Sean whose eyes almost widened a bit and he did know. He heard things about him in jail. The look on Sean's face spoke volumes for Jay who is clueless.

"Let me guess? This is bad." Jay confirms.


	7. Jesse The Carpenter

The two long lost brothers stood in Jay's driveway again, sharing an odd, tense moment.

"I just thought you should know, Sean." Tracker said, now leaving. Sean clenched his jaw and looked away, avoiding Trackers eyes.

Tracker bit the end of his tongue then shrugged, "I kind of had a feeling you didn't know. So if you ever meet Jesse, you won't mention my telling you all this. I work for him now. Going behind his back means-"

"I'm your brother." Sean half growled.

Tracker snickered, "That doesn't mean shit to them. Once a biker, always a biker, the club is family. You know the rules with our kind-"

" **Your** kind." barked Sean.

Tracker sadly looked away and clenched his jaw, "What I'm trying to say is, my leader is suppose to come first. THEY are my family... not you anymore."

"Whose fault is that?"

That was Trackers final push, he leaned in, pointing at himself madly, "You don't think I know that, Sean? I can't get out! I can't leave the club or they'll come after me, or hell, you!"

Sean frowned, and looked down, feeling bad he hadn't thought it through like that. Guess he was too young before to understand why his Brother would still be running with these criminals. In all honesty, Tracker use to love it, but not until the club wanted Sean to join next, that's when he grew up and realised what a mess it was, and how dangerous. He wanted Sean to have nothing to do with this.

"It's too late for me." Tracker said, swallowing hard, "But you? Shit. I did this _for you_ and you just end up in jail anyways!" he shouted and rolled his eyes.

Sean got mad, "Don't even begin to try to judge me. You don't know what happened or why I did it!"

"Hey!" they heard, and turned to the front door, Jay had come out, glaring and thinking there was going to be a fight and the girls stood at the open door too.

Sean softened at the site of Emma and swallowed down his anger, turning back to his brother.

Tracker couldn't hide his small laugh, still not in earshot for Jay when he told Sean, "Looks like you got a whole new brother and family now anyways." he tried to hide the hurt, but Sean saw it.

Sean frowned a bit sadly and muttered, "Never would of been this way if you didn't want to grow up to be so much like Dad."

Tracker gritted his teeth and just spat, "Have a good night." he went to leave, but caught the three on the porch still looking over, but caught Emma's curious look.

The girl looked so worried and also looked quite beautiful too. She seemed TOO worried to just be 'some girl' to Sean.

He glanced back at Sean, to see his brother too glance back at her and flicker his eyes back to Tracker.

"Whose the girl?" Tracker asked with a small smirk.

Sean hid his smirk and shook his head, putting his hands into his pockets. "You were leaving?" he reminded.

Tracker raised an eyebrow, now smiling more.

"Later." Tracker said, getting on his bike and starting it up.

They all watched him go.

(((*))))

In bed that night, Manny and Emma were falling asleep to a movie. Manny usually slept in Jay's room but tonight was girl night since they didn't get a lot when Kelly was always so clingy (So Manny thought anyways)

Manny couldn't help but glance at Emma during the movie and ask, "Do you still like Kelly?"

Emma, confused, turned to look at Manny. "Where did that come from?"

Manny smirked, "That's a yes or no question, Emma Nelson."

"Yes." she rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"So how come you keep flirting with Sean?" Manny raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Emma's mouth dropped and she looked at Manny like she was offended, her heart was pounding though.

"I don't- how can you even say that?" she huffed and then snapped, "Why would I ruin something great with my **boyfriend** for **Sean?"**

Manny gave her a look like Emma was crazy, "Cause Sean is drop dead gorgeous," she looked up, smiling in dreamland as she imagined things out loud, "Can you imagine how easy he'd lift you up with those arms of his? How good in bed he probably is? Kelly is a twig. Sean would protect you from like, anything."

"So he's hot." Emma uncomfortably shrugs, "Doesn't mean I'm in love with him or anything."

"Oh yeah?" tested Manny, "How come you blush and smile all the time then when he's around?"

"I don't!"

"I see the way he looks at you too, Emma Nelson-"

Emma groaned, finally sitting up, "Manny please, can we not talk about this?"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I know he doesn't feel that way back, Manny!" Emma finally snapped at her, a little viciously, "Ok?"

"Not okay!" Manny snapped back immediately, "Why can't you see he has feelings for you? He's not totally cold hearted. Not with you! I see it."

"Do you not remember Ellie?"

"Do you remember Kelly when around Sean?"

Not really... "Ofcourse!" Emma lied.

"Liar." Manny shook her head, appalled. "Never knew Emma Nelson to be a scaredy cat."

"He's like, almost four years older than me." Emma reminded. "There's another LIST of girls he knows that want him just as bad."

"You just admitted it! You want him, see? Badly!"

"MANNY!" yells Emma, who was trying to block her words out by a pillow after laying down again. "Good night!" she exclaims with a tired laugh and Manny giggles a little too but got the hint and got comfortable beside her.

Manny smiled biting the end of her finger and leans towards Emma, "He really is so hot."

Emma glared back at her over her shoulder, and Manny giggled madly over the cute jealousy flashing in the blondes eyes.

(((*)))

The next day, Jay and Sean finally found Spinner at Alex's bar she now owned with her girl friend, Paige. It was dark in the bar, but only 3pm in the afternoon.

Jay and Sean shared a look before taking the opposite sides of Spinner at the counter. He looked pissed. Drunk. In a self loathing state.

He felt people take the stools beside him, and turned to look. "Oh shit." he muttered, looking between them and got up, "I don't need this shit- Omph!"

Sean had roughly pulled his shoulder back down, forcing Spinner to sit for a while.

"Hear you're in a big mess, Spin." Jay bitterly notes, still mad he never knew. Spinner and him use to be buddies, brothers, and now he just tried to hold onto it like some secret until he ended up dead?

"Look," Spinner frowned, and cringed. He didn't want them to find out, and now he felt a bit stupid, and lost. "It's my business, alright?" he glanced between them bitterly, "We're not a team anymore, **remember?"** he snickered looking down the bar and nodded down it, "Even Lex has her own life now."

They glanced over to see Alex paying bills for her own bar and Paige happily ordering up wings for a few old men down the bar.

"We can still be a team, Spinster." Jay said, hitting his shoulder, "I just wanted out."

"Boosting cars are my only way to money, Jay." snapped Spinner, "You should know. I didn't go to college. All I know is **this.** For once, I'm good at something and it might be bad, but I'm **good.** "

Jay sadly looked away. Sean snapped back at him bluntly, "Then why are you short? Why is Jesse _the carpenter_ ready to put you on his kill list?"

Spinner eyed Sean up and down with a glare, "Maybe cause I'm not as good as **you,** Sean. That what you want to hear? Want me to beg you for help?"

"I want you to just admit you know you fucked up!" snapped Sean. "I **am** going to have to get you out of this and you fucking know it! And I-" he looked around, making sure nobody was listening, "And I'm on probation, and have a **record** "

Spinner looked down, nodding with hurt and regret.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled, trying to hold in his tears. He knew he was in great shit. Tomorrow, he could be dead.

"Where's Jt?" Sean then had to ask, worried for him. Jt actually visited him a few times in jail. Was a good kid.

Spinner looked up, and admitted "Haven't seen him for a while."

"You check your phone?"

"My phones at Janes. We broke up. She's with some Declan guy now." he grabbed his shot on the counter, and downed it. He hissed a bit to the bitter tequila taste and admitted, "We weren't meant to be."

He was still sad about it though, having been with Jane for such a long time.

The other bartender who worked there, Holly J, came up with a slight smile. "Hey." she greeted.

She was quite like a mini Paige, but more down to earth, a strawberry blonde, and use to be a rich girl but now a townie. She held her own too, quite sassy when she wanted to be.

They looked over, Spinners lost puppy look longing on her. "You want some more?" she nodded at the empty shots surrounding them.

Sadly, they weren't theirs. Only Spinners.

"Few more." nodded Jay with a sigh and silent curse as she laughed a bit and nodded, turning to go get it.

Spinner dropped his head onto the counter.

They were going to need a lot more to get through this night.

Suddenly Sean's phone rang, and he glanced down, grabbing it from his pocket.

Sean: Yeah?

Stranger: This Sean Cameron? **The** Sean Cameron?

Sean: At your service, I guess.

Stranger: I'd hope so. Unless you want your friend dead.

Sean goes serious, and Spinner and Jay turn to notice the uneasy look on Sean's face. He got up and walked to the back for better hearing.

Sean: Who is this?

Stranger: Come outside. Now. Bring your friends.

Now knowing they were being watched, Sean glanced at the door, seeing a VERY big dangerous looking guy leaning on it like a bouncer, and he opened it almost right on cue. Spinner and Jay oddly looked between them when Sean nodded at them and led them to what seemed like their doom.

As they stepped out the door, there was a big black Subaru jeep waiting for them, the back door window rolled down showing off someone holding a gun to Jt's head. Jt looked scared shitless.

"Hey!" shouted Jay just as Sean snapped and went to rip the door open and grab the gunman but the big bouncer guy grabbed Sean, and threw him against the car as hard as he could before lifting a gun up at him too and Sean panted madly, but raised his hands.

Spinners eyes widened, going to help but another man stepped out from the passenger side, aiming a gun at them and he and Jay raised their hands too.

Sean couldn't help but call back to Jt, "J.t! You okay?"

Jt finally answered while a bit shaken up. "Oh, PG." he joked uneasily.

Then, the guys were forced into the car, and driven to what Sean presumed was The Carpenters house.

((((*)))

They took them to a junk yard, hand cuffed from the back. There were big machines that were crushing cars or car parts in the yard. It looked sketchy. Even more so since it was night. These men around the yard were clearly no good.

As Spinner, Jt, Jay and Sean walked together, surrounded by men with guns, Spinner was grabbed and pushed away from his friends.

"Hey!" Jay went to go after, even with his hands tied behind his back, and the bouncer guy grabbed the back of his neck, and sent a punch to his gut, making Jay groan and fall to his knees.

Horrified, Sean sought out his brother, Tracker, standing by one crushing machine that the gunmen were leading Spinner to. The guy pushed Spinner into a car that they planned to crush.

Sean couldn't believe this. Tracker really did work for The Carpenter. Tracker was giving him a look to stay quiet.

"Guys!" Spinner yelled, afraid. "JAY!".

Jay was like his big brother, and Jay too began to beg the gunmen for his life.

"Why are you doing this?" Jay asked them, and they stayed quiet. "What do you want!" he shouted angrily.

There wasn't much time!

Sean and Tracker held a tense, distraught gaze. The machine turned on and even Jt began to yell and then turned toward Sean as the machine went lower and lower to crush the car Spinner was in.

It'd crush him like a bug.

"Help him!" Jt begged Sean.

Sean panicked a bit, and looked around. He had no idea what he COULD do. "SHUT IT OFF!" he shouted, and it was so cold out, he could see his breath in the cold air as he panted.

The machine suddenly just stopped, and from the junkyard office, the door opened, and a man stepped out, grinning sideways.

The machine was just an inch away from starting to crush the car Spinner was in, and Spinner panted and shook in fear.

This man, Jesse the Carpenter, he was too cheery for what was happening right now. He also looked kind of charming, if a girl were to judge. Good lean, fit and tall frame, straight shoulder length of hair.

"You must be Sean." he said, coming over and putting his hand out as if a professional salesman.

Sean didn't even know how to react.

Jesse chuckled, and looked around, pausing on the site of Spinner.

"You see," he turned to Sean, "This is what happens when you cross me. I require the best. I insist on the best. I only engage the best. Your friend came to me." he nodded at Jt too and looked back to Sean, "They wanted my money, but I don't give away for **free.** Now, they've brought so much goddamn heat down, I may not be able to fill this order I have.. Which would be very bad!"

Sean growled silently, clenching his jaw and crossing his arms over his chest..

Jesse added, "Which in turn, is very bad for **them**..."

"So.." Sean drifted, glancing back at Jay who was now standing up again. "What can we do to help? And stop this." he pointed up at Spinner

"The order needs to be filled..." Jesse says simply and then warns Sean, "Usually, I'd already shot Mr Mason and Yorke in the head. But. .. I heard of **you**." he smiles as he says 'you', because Sean is almost legendary to him. "How you use to boost cars, **race** cars." he zones out as he speaks mostly out loud with what's on his mind, "I should of tried to recruit you long before this. Sorry it had to be like this."

Sean eyes him strangely. As if this guy thinks he'd WORK for him?

"You want to save your friend or not?" Jesse asked. Sean frowned. Now he had no choice...

Jesse takes an envelope out of his jackets pocket, and hands it over to Sean. "This is a list, on that list you'll find fifty cars. Fifty. They range in age from the 1956 Ford Thunderbird, to the 1999 Toyota Camry; and in expense from the 1993 Volkswagen, and last but not least, The Ducati 1200 from this year. . it's a beauty."

Sean tensed. That was the same make of his cursed motorcycle. This is why he hated fucking bikers!

"There is a ship with my load on it. The ship leaves in four weeks for South America and the men who've tendered me this contract mean business. They think all the cars are ready to go. They are **not.** And not only will I have to suffer for when they find out I didn't finish the order," Jesse rolled his eyes as if annoyed, but then nods over his shoulder, "Your friends, and your brother will too."

Both Tracker and Sean tensed. Jesse knew they were brothers. Even the fear openly crossed over Trackers face, and Sean stepped closer, wanting to rip Jesse's head off. Guns clicked and aimed at Sean.

Jesse quickly held his hand up, "Hold onto your bullets boys, he won't make a move." he insisted.

Sean panted, in an uneasy situation. "What the hell do you want?!"

Jesse's eyes darkened. "Four weeks, Sean, I want you to steal 50 cars for me. 50 cars. I'm paying 200 thousand dollars ...get them and your friends live. And your brother can come along to help you and report back to **me**."

Tracker nodded. Sean too clenched his jaw, until Jay yelled from behind him, "yes! We'll do it. For fuck sakes Sean, say yes!"

Sean nodded. Fuck. This was bad. "We'll do it."

Jesse nodded, grinning slowly then walked to his office. "Follow me, Sean."

Sean glanced back, seeing the hesitant glances from Jt and Jay, scared for Sean to go but he did. Once in Jesse's office, they actually stood alone, and Jesse walked to an object that was covered with a blue blanket.

"I made this." Jesse announced, and took the blanket off the large object. A coffin.

Sean remembered, _Carpenter._

"Nice." he said tightly.

Jesse chuckled, and rubbed the wood. "The coverings are silk, not rayon. Expensive hardwood. And lined with spray green Lorraine crepe ..."

Sean waits, knowing where this is going -

"It's yours." Jesse said. "You'd probably be the only man I regret having to kill if you fuck this up."

Sean's eyes locked on his. "I'll get the job done. But I need Spinner. I need my team."

Jesse nodded, "Fine. Deal." he held his hand out, and bitterly, Sean shook it.

 **Author Note; There's another chapter guys! Keep the reviews coming for more! I'm getting into this one again and finally the plot has come. More Semma action coming VERY soon! Promise.**


	8. I'm Yours

Sean sat on Jay's couch, rubbing his forehead with eyes shut and cursed. "What about Skinny?"

Jay sat nearby, going through a list of names with him. They were trying to make a team again, to help steal 50 cars in four weeks..

Spinner sat on the sofa chair, gulping a beer he deserved. He had a small black eye, but at least wasn't crushed to death at the junk yard. They came straight back here to begin planning.

"He's dead" JT confirms, sitting on the ground with a lap top on his lap to search for the guys they wanted to look for, for this job..

"Dead?" repeated Sean, shocked. Jt nodded. "..Wow."

Jay nodded, remembering now. "Riight, he was shot for robbing a store." he rubbed his tired eyes. "What about Lucas? Do we tell him? Maybe he wants in like old times?"

"He was good. Quick with cars." admitted Sean

"No," Spinner said, pain in his eyes. "I won't do that to Mia and Izzy, he's a family guy now."

"But it's okay to do it to us?" Jay asked him, squinting his eyes bitterly "To Sean? Who JUST got out-"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!"

"Look!" Sean yelled, causing them to shut up. "It's done. We **have** to do this. Luckily, we get a nice pay in the end. We just have to.." he looked for the word.

"Pull it off?" guessed Jt, with a look that easily read he wasn't sure if they could.

"Way to stay positive." taunted Jay, grabbing a beer himself off the table and opening it as the front door opened.

Sean's eyes widened and grabbed the list of names and crumpled it into his hand. He didn't want anyone, not even Emma, finding this out. This wasn't what he was suppose to be about anymore.

"Bye." smiled Emma, walking back inside backwards so she could wave goodbye to Kelly who smiled and leaned in, kissing her and she then closed the door behind her.

She turned, and jumped high when she finally noticed the guys and yelled "My god! Its like, 6am! What are you guys doing!?"

They all bluntly stared back at her, like they didn't need to answer that, nor saw a problem to it. Sean though, his jaw clenched and looked away. His stomach was turning from the site of her with another guy. How much longer could he hide this?

"We're just chillin..." drifts Jay, to innocently shrug. Emma eyed him knowingly though.

"Right." she said in disbelief, glancing at Spinners eye and taunted him, "Did you fall down some stairs?"

Even he had to chuckle, along with Jay and Jt. Sean had got up and just left the room. Emma watched him go, wondering what had him so moody suddenly?

"well.." she drifted, going to her own room, "I'm going to go catch up on my sleep."

Spinner and Jt cheered, and Jay wrinkled his face in disgust and she rolled her eyes. It wasn't what she meant. She didn't 'lose' sleep cause they were fooling around.

She sighed as she walked to her room. She was just tired of all the studying they actually had to do all night..that kept them up late.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Spinner went on with the list that Sean dropped on the floor before storming off.

"Towerz?" he asked Jay, knowing it was more his friend.

Jay raised an eyebrow. Towerz was bat shit crazy, but a good friend. "Sure but, we need a few more."

Jt cringed, "Ever thought of asking Alex to come back from retirement?"

Manny had walked into the room as Jay frowned, looking down and shaking his head, "I don't want to get Alex mixed up in this."

He and Alex, though no more romantic feelings, were still best friends, and quite alike. Both in love with girls they felt they didn't deserve, and trying their best to live 'normally' and happily.

Manny paused by the couch, not knowing exactly what they were talking about, but the comment made her feel stung. She didn't know why other girls made her so jealous. She just loved Jay so much. She was in love with him since she was 16, and he was always Emma's cool brother before that. He was her rock, her best friend, her great love. Alex was his ex. Why was he speaking about **her**? Even protecting her from whatever 'this' was.

"What's going on?" she finally walked over, next to Jay as if she heard nothing.

He snapped out of it, "Nothing." Jay lied. He leaned back, and wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her down to sit on his lap.

He breathed her in, calming down a bit from the stress he was under. She tensed though when she saw the other two, Spinner and Jt, even avoiding her eyes.

"Really?" She laughed uneasily, looking down at Jay who couldn't even look her in the eyes right now. "Doesn't look it."

Jay bit the end of his tongue. His girl was smart. She knew him better than anybody.

Manny got lost in his eyes when he looked back up with his piercing blues. "It's nothing for you to worry about." he kissed her forehead and then got up, causing her to shift off of him. "I'm going to go catch up on sleep too."

Manny sat there, confused and a little hurt as he left the room. Only one bad gut feeling was turning in her stomach.

Was he cheating?

(((*)))

Jay groaned hearing music starting to blast and got up opening the door and slamming it closed behind him.. Who was throwing a damn party!?

"Hey baby" smirks a girl passing him, and he rolled his eyes going downstairs.

Sean had just come home too from a walk to cool down, and his mouth hung. There was a lot of people in Jay's house. Emma was even in the kitchen, trying to save all the good vases and dishes, tucking them quickly into cupboards. Music thumped all over the house, and Sean and Jay met up with another by the bottom of the steps.

"What the hells going on?" Sean yelled over the music.

Jay shook his head, not knowing either and then his eyes settled hard on a pair dancing in the crowd, but of course, Manny would always stand out to him. Especially in the strapless dress she wore now. It was black, and tiny, fitted around her petite, fit body and firm breasts. Her hair was down and straight, bangs straightened across her forehead.

Only. She was dancing with some **other guy**. And Jay's blood boiled.

Manny gasped, getting ripped away from Damien and pulled behind Jay. "Are you asking for a death wish?" he snarled in Damiens face.

Damiens mouth dropped and looked to Manny. She said Jay wouldn't care if they just danced.

"OH. You care?" Manny asked venomously, possibly drunkenly too. "You sounded so concerned and interested about **Alex** earlier, I didn't think you'd care if I shared one dance with Damien."

"Two." corrected Damien with a smirk, that ripped off his face when Jay's fist met into his nose.

Manny's mouth fell, looking down as Damien fell with a thud and everyone around glanced over too. Jay grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the crowd, and up the stairs, shoving anyone in his way.

Even Sean blinked and looked back to the kitchen, catching Emma's shock too and he raised his eyebrows back. Just another regular party at the Hogart house.

((*))

Jay and Manny entered their room upstairs, away from the party. Jay let go of Manny, throwing her down onto the end of the bed less than gently.

"Want to tell me what the fuck is up?" he yelled, not in the mood, and throwing his arms out.

Manny looked up from the bed with angry, but teary eyes. "You're not around anymore, you're mentioning your old girl friend, and you're hiding something from me. I know when you're lying, Jay!"

Jay softened, and then frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. He couldn't tell her, she'd tell Emma. They'd make a HUGE thing of it!

"See?!" She stood up, her caramel brown eyes looking up at him under her eyelashes and shaking her head madly. "You told you'd never lie or hurt me!"

"I'm not!" he swore, "I'm just.. not telling you _something_. And that's the truth!"

"Don't use your old manipulating ways on me Jay Hogart, I'll leave you so fast-"

"Manny," he saddened, and so did she, not wanting to do that but what wasn't he telling her?

Was he okay? Were they?

He cupped her face, and she melted to his touch within a second, even sighing regretfully. He had her, all of her.

"I fucking love you, Manny." he whispered, and smoothed his large hands down her bare arms. Her dress was strapless, and soon enough, he was unzipping the zipper at the front of her dress. He rose his eyebrows, "Do you believe me?"

She tried to hide her smile and rolled her eyes, "You love _fucking_ me." she declared, "But do you love **me**?"

He snickered, knowing she knew he did. "I love both you and fucking you." he joked, and lowered the zipper, showing off the push up of her breasts from her sexy black lacey bra and bent his head and he slid his dress of her body and nearly groaned himself.

She bit her lip when she felt his hot breath against her neck, but he paused and she whimpered a bit with need.

"I love the way you moan," he began to suck on her neck, and pulled her little body into his lean taller one. "The way you say my name."

She smiled, eyes still closed and enjoying the marks he'd soon leave on her neck with loving hickeys. She was his and he was hers.

"Make me say it then." she cheekily teased.

She yelped suddenly when he bent down a little, grabbing the back of her ass and lifting her up, her arms going around his neck.

They fell on the bed, kissing deeply. She moaned into the kiss and he breathlessly kissed back, caressing her hair and holding it tight as he deepened the kiss with a hard thrust of his tongue entering her mouth and she moaned, flicking hers against his.

She ripped at his clothes too, until he laid over her now naked, but her still with those panties and bra on.

Now on top of her, Jay nearly tore her bra apart, pulling it down hard and slipping his hands over her breasts to cup them and grope them, kiss them and Manny arched into his touch.

"Oh god Jayyy."

"And as much as I love you.." he spoke low, huskily, and it sent chills up her spine, "I still need to remind you not to mess with me with other guys." she shivered and felt his hard cock grind into her. Oh god she wanted it so bad.

Wait. Other guy? Who?..oh- Damien? That loser? He was just a plan to get Jay jealous. A nobody.

Suddenly then, Jays big hand released one of her breasts and drifted quickly down her body, and between her thighs. Manny, on reflex, moaned and spread her legs for his talented fingers, and threw her head back in pleasure as he moved them inside her, and then closed her legs tightly around his hand when she began to climax and buck.

"Tell me what I wanna hear" Jay told her.

Manny whimpered and moaned with her sexy raspy voice, "I'm yours!" she opened her eyes with love and devotion up at Jay. "Only yours."

Jay wasn't like the boys she had been with in highschool, he showed her and made her feel all new kinds of things. He was her man.

(((*)))

Meanwhile downstairs, Sean decided to just go with the party, paying no mind anymore to who the hell threw it?

Emma too stood near the wall of her living room, watching people she didn't even know party around to the music in her own house. She wore mini jean shorts for the summer, and a small white tank top that showed off her body and legs yet in the most respectful way for being revealing clothes.

She stood there until a guy came up, looking like he was about to say something. Something behind her must of caught his eye cause he seemed to close his mouth and walk the other way. Emma gave a strange look until a hand went to the small of her back, causing her to gasp and turn her head to the side as someone behind whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps..

"Dance with me" Sean said in Emma's ear .

Did Sean make that guy run off? She couldn't help but softly smile. Emma had slight chills down her spine but let Sean take her hand as he walked around and led her to the dance floor, a beer in his other hand. It must of gave him the liquid courage or something. He never wanted to dance.

He turned back towards her once they found their own little spot, with such a determined look on his face, staring back into her hazel eyes. Emma felt unsure, yet, her body moved into his with such ease and fit perfectly against his that he nearly groaned and she bit her lip feeling an electric wave too.

"Sean."

They leaned in even closer, forehead's almost touching each others. They were not even dancing, just enjoying the others 's heart began to pound, watching Sean staring at her lips hungrily and leaning in closer and closer.. his hands gripping her waist tighter.

"S _ean_." she repeated, a small worried crack in her voice, her hands on his chest. Her eyes looked up like a scared kitten, like she felt like she was 15 again.

He swallowed hard. He felt almost bad for nearly forcing his feelings on her right now, knowing she had a boyfriend and he was probably a better guy for her than Sean. But I don't know, Sean felt like he couldn't live behind bars anymore, metaphorically speaking. He wanted to tell her he loved her. Wow. Yes. He loved her.

He loved her. He had fallen hard for Emma Nelson. He was painfully hers, and she with another guy.

He confessed uneasily, "Emma. I thought about you, a lot, while I was in jail."

Emma's heart stopped. "You did?"

They locked worried eyes, not knowing how this would flow out. He couldn't take it back now, it was too late.

He nodded, "I worried about you like I did when we were younger..only it wasn't for Jay's behalf. Or being a friend to you." he cringed, "I didn't understand it until I got out and saw you again. I didn't know how to react seeing you with other guys. It drives me crazy. Seeing you, grown up, it drives me crazy.."

Emma stared at him. Was this really happening?

"Your brothers like family to me, and I feel like I'm really wronging him by saying this.." Sean sucked in a deep breath to tell her

Emma, on the other hand, was hyperventilating. Was this a dream? Was she dreaming? Emma could barely catch her breath, but looked down and shut her eyes. "Sean, don't." she begged, her heart squeezing painfully.

Sean felt a sting of hurt. "Why not?"

"You'll ruin-"

"Ruin what?" he short-laughed, "Our _fake_ friendship? I **want** you, Emm _a_. I have for a while."

Emma felt her knees go weak. She looked speechless before shutting her eyes and laughed bitterly, "It'd never work."

Sean taunted with a joke but his eyes looked determined, "Not if you're with that guy."

"How dare you, Sean!" Emma went serious, "I'm with somebody a-and you can't just blow this onto somebody without ANY warning-"

"I went to jail, the least I should get is one chance." he smirked a bit as she nearly gaped at his behavior. She had never seen him like this. Not even with his past girl friends.

She then glared and snapped, trying to get away from him now, "That's not even funny."

He caught her arm from leaving, "You really do think it's your fault I was sent there, don't you? To jail." he watched her avoid his eyes. "That why you can barely talk to me anymore, isn't it?"

Emma saddened, slowly looking back up at him with a remorseful look. "I didn't even visit you.."

"I didn't blame you. Not for either of those things. I didn't want you to see me there anyways." he watched her look down again. He stepped closer, knowing she wasn't convinced and raised his hand to take hold of her chin gently and raise it. They locked eyes. His looked so stern as he spoke, "It was me or Jay. *I* chose me."

She nodded, her eyes softening and he searched her features for the go to kiss to her. Before he did and he leaned down, she gasped and put her hands on his chest.

"Jay would kill you." she said a bit fearfully, trying to resist Sean Cameron. "We can't. Okay?"

Sean noticed them near the staircase. They could go under it, have the spot to themselves without anyone seeing. Sean then placed both his hands on her hips, backing her up. They locked eyes again, just as Emma felt herself slowly, gently, leaned up against the wall and Sean trapping her against it under the staircase. They ignored the party around them, under the excluded spot under the stairs. All Emma could see and feel was his hard body against hers.

Years of temptation and holding back had led them to this.

"One shot." he nearly begged her. His lips brushed hers, but they were holding back for the 'go'. Emma closed her eyes and thought hard.

She never wanted it to be this way. This complicated. She thought she was over Sean but she had never moved on. He stole her heart when she was just 15. She never thought he'd feel the same, yet here he was, begging her to see they had something.

Too bad neither of them noticed Kelly standing at the front door, eyeing the scene with bitter torn eyes before he turned, and left.

Emma's mind was racing as Sean then kissed her. He was so passionate, his mouth burning against hers. Her hands rested on his jawline, kissing back sweetly until just as hungry and needy. He pulled her more against him.

Sean had never felt so happy just by a moment like this before, he kissed plenty of girls, but no one like her.

It turned more into necking and touching, to the point where, a little embarrassed, Emma tore away from him. He panted, but followed her when she took his hand and led him out of under the staircase and up the stairs. He snuck into her room with her, where she wanted to show him how badly she wanted him to.

(((*)))

Once in Emma's room, and the door locked, Sean's wifebeater was pulled off, and he went back to kissing Emma passionately when she threw it to the floor with her own shirt. She wore now just her 'Manny bra', as she called it since it gave her AMAZING lift, and it was lace and bright red, making her tan glow, and her hair look highlighted.

She stood in her jean mini shorts, and he groaned in the back of his throat as he peered down at her, then his muscles clenched as he bent a bit and picked her up by the back of her thighs, and carried her to her bed as she wrapped her long legs around him. Her hair tossed back and forth, and she giggled a bit, him smirking as well up at her.

This had to be a dream.

Her fingers went down his strong chest to his 6 pack, and back up to his biceps when they landed on the bed, him laying over her and them locking eyes seriously on another.

He caressed her hair, staring down at her like this **was** a dream. Not real. Emma knew what that felt like.

Her eyes then flickered, a bit with worry and fear, snapping him out of it.

"What?" he furrowed, and began to panic a little, "Too fast? Sorry. Fuck! I shouldn't of-"

"No." she laughed softly, and leaned up to kiss him to shut him up. "I just.." she drifted off, "Don't want to go too far too fast.."

He smirked, and it spread into a grin with dimples, raising a thick eyebrow down at her. "Tell me when to stop then." his pants even felt tighter, watching her smile back at him, blushing a bit and rolling her eyes until she playfully shoved him off.

He rolled onto his back on the bed, and his hands instantly rested on her hips when she climbed over, straddling him. She bent down so she could kiss him but leaned back to torture him when he raised his head to kiss back.

"Emma," he whined.

"How am I suppose to really believe you feel this way?" Emma asked him, and he gave her a confused look. Emma looked up and shrugged, "Tons of my brothers friends have said things, to try to...you know.." get in her pants.

Sean tried to ignore thinking about that, and he frowned, looking up at her like she should just know.

"Those times, when you thought I was just being mean to you or didn't want you around?" he rolled his eyes, "Come on. You're my best friends sister, I don't treat Lucas' sister Jane like that. It was just _you._ "

Emma admitted, "Thought it was just because I wasn't some chick into cars or you hated me.."

He shook his head no. "I couldn't bare you around, because I felt wrong feeling the way I did about you."

She softened down at him, and he laid up on his elbows to inch closer to her. His eyes burned into hers.

"When did you start?" she asked him, "Feeling this way?"

"You were almost 16." he began to caress her hair, and she melted into his touch, just falling into his arms comfortably, laying her head on his chest and snuggling into him.

He didn't stop stroking her hair and he looked up at the ceiling as he remembered..

"I came home from my yearly ride out with Tracker, and I wanted to go see Jay. . spend the rest of the summer partying away. Then I saw you, sitting on the porch, reading a book. You grew up. A lot. And I realized I missed you more. And I wanted to talk to you, but I was nervous." he chuckled, a bit embarrassed, "I never **wanted** to talk to a girl before like I did then. Ex's tried to ask me to 'share my feelings', and Ellie always had some mission to 'fix me'." he snickered, "And I've never been _scared_ to talk to anyone either. Especially some girl."

Emma smirked against his bare chest, he too grinned wider.

"But you made me scared, nervous, and I tried to shut you out for that. Anyways. Thats when I knew, and that's why I use to be a jerk to you so..I'm sorry.." he sighed. He grew antsy, and asked, "You?"

Emma shifted in his arms, tensing a bit. Embarrassed, she admitted, "I don't remember not having even just a crush on you."

Sean grinned down to her, she looked up. "You have more than a crush on me now?"

"Shut up, Sean." she rolled her eyes smiling, "God, you always-" she went to get up to gasp when he grabbed her back down and she stared doe eyed, but lost in his eyes, her heart pounding.

Sean confessed rather happily, "I want more nights like this with you."

Emma then blinked, and looked away, causing him to furrow his eyebrows in confusion when panic crossed her face and she got up real quick, too quick for him to catch her this time.

He sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed as she stood up and ran her hands through her hair which was a thing she did when she was nervous.

"Kelly. A-and what about Ellie?"

Sean went to explain quick, standing up as she started to pace, "Emma, she meant nothing. It was my first night out, she was there-"

"How charming." Emma taunted, giving him a look and wished he wasn't such a **guy**. She then shook her head. This was CRAZY! Her and Sean?! "Look. I have a boyfriend. I don't think I can **do** this." she began to look sick and her eyes widened, "I'm a cheater! I'm the very thing I hate. Liars."

"This doesn't make you bad, Emma." he said, and raced to the door when she tried to flee out of the room, "We couldn't hide our feelings for another forever!"

"I am bad." Emma pouted. She had a rep, an image, a belief. "You're bad!" she finally pointed at Sean, poking his chest rather hard "And the idea of us, is horrible!" she tried to laugh it off.

He'd only break her heart. Would Jay even **allow** them to be together? What if Sean noticed he only liked the chase of his best friends sister, and not just Emma?

Besides.. could Sean ever really be somebodys **boyfriend?** Meanwhile, Kelly never deserved this. He may not be the one, but he treated Emma with respect. Oh God! Now she was so confused, and Sean standing there without a shirt on, was becoming REALLY hard.

"Why?" he shrugged.

She groaned, "You're my brothers best friend. I have a boyfriend! We are TOO different, and we want different things!"

"I want you. Do you want me?"

She gave him a look, "you know that's not what I meant."

"It's an easy answer though right?" he challenged, but then clenched his jaw when she opened the door and somehow got out before he tried to hold it shut again.

He chased her down the steps, "Trust me Emma! Every night, every minute, you won't be able to look at him now without thinking about what **we** did."

Emma tried to ignore, going back down to the party, her head pounding, a little breathless, and confused out of her mind.

Where was Manny when she needed her?!

She gasped when Sean grabbed her before she entered the crowd of the party, and they stared back into anothers eyes as he spoke low but seriously. "Em, if you run from this right now-"

 _..he'd die unhappily, in four weeks, probably. Give or take._

Sean was cut off by another door opening upstairs, and they turned to see Manny and Jay together, laughing and coming down the stairs back to the party too. Sean got flustered, and let Emma go, his blue eyes a bit worried and biting the end of his tongue but tightened his jaw as he looked back at her with a hard look..

Emma snickered, crossing her arms and raised an eyebrow. "See?" she looked away, shaking her head so he didn't see tears threatening her eyes. "How can I be with anyone whose afraid of even telling my brother about us?"

Sean's mouth slowly opened, trying to explain, but no words could come out.

Could he tell Jay? Would that wreck their brotherhood friendship? Would he forbid Emma from seeing him?

Emma sighed and tried to call truce, "Lets pretend this never happened okay?"

She spoke with ease, but neither of them were calm, or collected, but more like confused, overwhelmed, and now upset. Before Sean could even answer, Jay came down the steps behind him, and Emma took off, squishing through the crowd and out of site.

Manny hung off of Jay and he nudged the back of Sean's arm with his hand, "What's up with Emma?"

Sean couldn't tear his eyes off from where she once stood. His gut turned, and he frowned deeply with a distant look in his eyes.

(((*)))

The next day, the girls cleaned up the empty beer bottles and trash with the help of Jt. The guys, Sean, Jay and Spinner tiredly, and hungover, sat on the couches.

Jay looked to Sean who seemed out of it, not even engaged in on their 'secret' conversation.

Emma was in the kitchen, throwing bottles into the trash, while Sean sat still in his spot with his eyes glued on her.

"So?" taunted Jay, jumping Sean out of it who turned his head and gave a ' _wha_ t' look. "You go ask Alex, and I'll ask Towerz?"

Sean then snickered and nodded, "Yeah, deal. That guy gives me the creeps. He doesn't even talk."

Jay chuckled, "Yeah he's a mute, but he's good when he's on your side."

Sean agreed and took a deep breath, conjuring up the strength to just focus on this instead of the girl really on his mind.

((*))

"So he works here?" Jay asked the stranger at the front door of some strip club.

The bouncer nodded, but didn't say anything.

Jay frowned but rolled his eyes, "Course he works here. It's Mute central here." he tried to catch the next worker who passed, just wanting to find someone who'd tell him where Towerz was.

Meanwhile, Sean went to Alex at her bar, downtown.

"Shiiiit." Alex groaned a bit, leaning on the other side of the bar and made two shots for them, taking hers quick. Sean just played with his in his hands.

"I wouldn't ask you if-"

"Dumb and dumber weren't desperate?" joked Alex, finishing that off for him.

They chuckled, but then Alex frowned, glancing down the bar to Paige who was filling a beer for a man.

She sighed, and nodded back to Sean, "I'll do it." suddenly her eyes flickered to the door and widened a bit, "you should get the hell out of here."

Sean looked at her, confused, until he heard a voice.

"Sean fucking Cameron." the voice bellowed, a few guys walking behind him like bodygaurds. "I'd been waiting a while for this day."

Sean turned, annoyed, but a little interested.

Who could this be?

Standing in front of him now was the one and only, James Fletcher, and a scowl on his face. Sean returned a sneer.

Sean tried to be the bigger man, and muttered to Alex, "Come over when you got the time." he went out the back way, not wanting trouble.

But trouble followed him.

(((*)))

"You looking for Towerz?" Jay heard someone snap at him from the front of the strip joint.

He turned to be standing alone with a sketchbag outside the club.

"Yea.." he drifted, seeing some guy he didn't know coming toward him and storming over.

"Tell him he fuckin' owes me!" the man yelled, and Jay just dodged the punch about to be given to him.

Jay shouted, "What the hell!" he easily dodged again when the crackhead swung and then then punched him hard and quick.

The crackhead got pissed, holding his nose in hurt, and then dug into his pants for something.

Jay lifted his hands up in defense, "Easy broke back mountain" he then laughed seeing it was only a gun the crackhead got until he pointed it at him. "Hey!" Jay barked, "Don't point it unless you know how to use it."

They guy clicked the safety off and Jay took the chance to head butt him. THe gun dropped, and the crack head stumbled a bit. Before they even went to race for the gun, someone stepped on it, picked it up, and both Jay and the crackhead looked up shocked at Towerz standing there, pointing the gun at crackhead.

"I-I don't want no trouble, Towerz. I-I'm sorry." crackhead apologized, over and over until Towerz finally just wacked the side of the gun into crackheads head and he fell to the ground.

Jay sighed and laughed a bit, "Glad to see you." he looked down at the guy knocked out, "Friend of yours?"

Towerz only smirked, and then they shared a homie hand shake and walked to Jay's car.

"This'll be like old times." Jay joked, and got in. "I'll explain everything on the way."

((*)))

Following Sean a few moments later out the back door of the bar, James Fletcher walked out with hatred in his eyes.

He muttered to his boys behind him, "Stay here, guys. This is my fight." He grabbed his gun out of the back of his jeans.

Hearing that Sean was out, and back in town, had truly caused an uproar with old gangs, James Fletcher, bikers, and anybody else whose ever heard of him. Since he was gone, Jay retired from street races too and James Fletcher was finally once again back on top.

He didn't want to lose that again.

Opening the back door, and stepping outside into the back alley was a bad idea for James..

Sean had been waiting around the door as James stepped out, and he grabbed the gun out of his hands, easily. He grabbed James from behind and wrapped an arm around his throat.

Seans grip was so hard James cried out and Sean shoved him to the left onto the ground and then walked to the gun James dropped as James panted for air.

James groaned out in pain and looked up to see the gun now pointed right back at him.

"Nice to see you again." Sean said dryly.

James glared back madly, "Just do it!"

Sean gave him a wierd look, until he understood James **wanted** to die.

James rolled his eyes, "I'm Jesse Adams' bitch, I don't own this town anymore. And lets face it, I'm not the best racer, and not even Craig wants to keep in touch with me." he drowned in his own sorrow now. "Things aren't the way they use to be." he muttered as he shook his head, looking down sadly. "Everything just went to hell since you left.."

"Missed me huh?" Taunted Sean, still weary though and kept the gun on him. He then huffed and spat, "I don't have time for this." he went to turn and walk off.

"H-hey!" James called out, his voice sort of weak.

Sean turned, and raised an eyebrow.

"You're staying with Jay?"

Sean shrugged, then nodded.

As James got up and brushed his knees off, he cleared his throat and tried to ask cooly, "How's Emma?"

Sean now rolled his eyes and stormed off.


	9. Car Theives

Emma was at home and couldn't even look at Kelly who was sitting at her kitchen table, sipping his coffee in his mug. She crossed her arms gently, leaning on the counter and looking down. She felt so horrible, and guilty.

"You ignored my calls earlier." Kelly said, knowing but not telling Emma what he saw last night.

Emma kept looking down, and bit her lip, her eyes watering. She was so confused. The thoughts of Sean before never scared her, but now they did because even fantasies she use to have of him were coming true. Kissing him, touching him. Him confessing his feelings for her.

She never felt so torn on what to do.

Kelly was such a nice guy.

"Kelly I don't think I'm good for you..."

Kelly, thinking this was shame for 'flirting' with another guy, smiled sadly, "Em." he got up and went over.

She swallowed and looked up, whipping her tears until he stopped in front of her.

"I love you." he said.

Her mouth hung.

Love?

But... they haven't even known another a year. How could that even be possible?

"Kelly I-"

He leaned down, shutting her up with a kiss, and thinking she too was going to tell him she loved him back.

He insisted her guilt was feeling bad for what she done, and he liked that. She clearly cared and was going to ask for forgiveness, but he swore he didn't need it. It's like he thought he didn't need to hear it, cause he felt it. College boys were delusional like that..

He pulled away, sighing. "I should go. I got to have dinner with my family tonight, but call me later? Please?" he asked, hopefully.

She numbly nodded, so confused. The front door opened as Emma cleared her throat and insisted, "You don't have to go.."

Stepping into the kitchen now, Emma and Kelly both turned to Sean, who paused when he saw them too. Talk about awkward.

"Yea I do." Kelly said seriously, and clenched his jaw, storming around Sean and leaving.

Sean too narrowed his eyes and didn't flinch when the door shut like Emma did.

Kelly felt a loathing deep inside of him each time he thought of this guy with Emma now. The guy who had looked at his girlfriend and _touched_ his girl friend. He wasn't crazy about the fact that Sean lived there with her either. He wasn't a good guy, and should of been locked up for life.

Back in the kitchen, Emma felt so tense, and needed a shower, or nap, or something. Maybe a **long** walk.

Sean could barely look at her either. "What's he want?" he just muttered, going to the fridge.

"Nothing." Emma lied, trying to avoid any conversation.

"He came over for nothing?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, turning to do some dishes and snapped, "Boyfriends do that."

She didn't mean to dig it in, or taunt Sean, but the word just came out.

 **Boyfriend.**

Emma wasn't even sure WHAT her and Kelly were. One minute she was about to break up with him, the next? He told her he loved her.

Before Sean could say another word, the back door opened with Spinner.

"Found another man for our mission!" he said proudly.

Sean stared at him like he was the dumbest being on the planet, as some guy walked in after Spinner and Emma turned from the sink, eyeing the guys strangely.

"This is Jimmy." Spinner introduced.

" **What** mission?" Emma asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

Sean answered bluntly, never removing his glare off of Spinner, "The mission to kill Spinner." he glanced wearily at Jimmy next.

He didn't trust new people.

Emma rolled her eyes and muttered, "What? I don't get to know the big secret?"

Spinner opened his mouth to _actually_ tell her, and saw the deathly look shot from Sean and shut up.

Emma glared now and stormed out of the room.

Whatever! If it had to involve Sean or Spinner or Sean AND Spinner, it probably wasn't good.

She slammed her bedroom door closed behind her, and huffed and puffed madly. She then pouted, knowing it was because she was just worried and the 'fight' that her and Sean were in now had her overwhelmed.

(((((((*****)))))))

Sean and Jay now stood in Alex's bar, Alex and Paige sitting together on the stools, Jimmy and Spinner right beside them, and Jt with his friend Toby.

"So what can you do?" Jay had to ask, squinting his eyes at Jimmy.

"He can drive." Spinner confirmed. "We need to steal 50 cars. We could use another driver."

"This is Toby." JT introduced his friend proudly, "He's a hack."

"That's pretty Handy" admitted Sean.

The door then opened, and Tracker came in, tensing everyone up in the room. His biker boots thumped hard on the floor and Towerz followed in behind him, quietly going and sitting on another stool.

"So we're all here?" Jay asked, looking around.

Sean watched his brother lean on the wall, and cross his arms. "Gangs all here." joked Tracker.

"Whose he?" muttered Jimmy to Spinner.

"Long story. He works for the guy we owe though, so watch out." Spinner commented, receiving a glance from Tracker and coughed nervously, baring a tight frightened smile.

The door then knocked, and two figures came in. The first one had dark hair wearing a black muscle shirt and jeans. He held a duffle bag, much like the other teenage girl who followed him, and she had blue hair with a white tank top and jeans. They looked around 17.

"Uh, yeah?" Alex asked, wondering what two kids were doing, walking into a bar at a time like this.

The girl behind the dark haired boy answered, "I'm Grace. This is Zig. We're here.." she cleared his throat, noticing herself a little nervous, "For the meeting."

Sean was confused, and glanced around the room. Who would tell two kids to come join the criminal club? Granted, they did look like juveniles.

"Recruits!" Tracker said happily, chuckling a bit and confirming it was he who invited them.

Sean stared at him obliviously, "Is this a joke?"

"They reminded me of you." joked Tracker, a little. He rolled his eyes at Sean's heated look. "I found them boosting cars. They're good Sean, and yea they're young but also a little homeless. They got nothin' to lose and they could use the money" he smirked a bit and nodded at Zig, "He can hot wire a car as fast as you." he told Sean.

Sean snickered in disbelief, alittle jealously. Jay even had to laugh and the others joined in.

"I'm also really good at electronics." Zig informed. They nodded, a bit impressed. That could be put into good use.

"And Grace here can drive like the wind." Tracker cringed playfully, "Maybe too fast but, you guys can teach her how to slow down without crashing." he told the guys.

Jay and Sean nodded. "Alright." Sean actually agreed, "Welcome to the team."

Zig and Grace both happily smiled and came over, sitting on the stools. Before they got comfy, the door opened again and Jay groaned, "what now?!"

They all turned, their mouths dropping to Holly J walking in and wondering what the hell was going on.

"Shit." cringed Alex, remembering she asked Holly J to open today. "Uh-"

Holly J raised an eyebrow, "Bar hangout?" she laughed oddly, "Before it opens?"

"Just a meeting." Spinner confirmed, getting looks from everyone and then shut up. Why did he always open his big fat mouth?

Holly J had to giggle a bit, "Meeting? About what?"

Alex caught Paige's look and everyone was looking at Alex to shoo this girl off but Paige whispered, "Come on, you know we can trust her." she shrugged.

Jay raised his hand and pointed at Paige, "No, no, no." he pointed at Alex next, "Don't even dare."

"Maybe she could help." Shrugged Alex, "We're desperate. Need as many hands as we can"

Holly J, now knowing this was more than what meets the eye, sighed, "Just tell me already?"

Spinner blurted it out, "We're stealing cars because this big boss man is going to kill us if we don't. We get 200 thousand dollars out of it though."

"Spinner!" Jay's face was almost red, and Sean had to hold him back from killing him.

Zig had to snicker beside Grace as he eyed Spinner up and down, "This must be the screw up who got us in this mess."

"Us?" taunted Spinner, everyone ignoring Holly J's mouth hanging open. "You just joined the team bucko! I've been around since the Dawn of time."

Grace even rolled her eyes with Zig, Spinner was definitely the idiot of the group. Hopefully a likable one.

Jay had to turn and pace the room to calm down. Sean turned to Holly J who was trying to understand this.

"How much time do you even have to do this sort of thing?" Holly J asked.

Paige and Alex had to laugh, loving the fact that this was her first comment after hearing they were stealing cars. At least it wasn't threatening to call 911.

Spinner grinned happily to Sean, "See? She won't tell." he didn't feel bad anymore. He just didn't want to lie. Oddly, he didn't know if he could to her. She's been here every night he needed to vent and get loaded, and she was a helping hand.

"I can help." insists Holly J, shrugging her left shoulder, "I can..." yeah, she didn't know how to help. "Order pizza?"

Silence.

Jay turned, finally calmed down and hands on his hips, thinking about it. "Fine." he said, just happy she was going to keep her mouth shut.. "Mans gotta eat."

"Go team!" shouted Jt dorkily next to Toby, excited they now had a gang.

"This is some crack team we got." Sean muttered to Jay who had to agree but found it amusing and possibly, workable.

((*))

"So we have to steal these cars in, well..." Sean told everyone listening to him. "We got almost 3 and half weeks now to do this, we had four, but we had to assemble a team first."

Jay added, "That will give us enough time to find our cars, and to make elaborate plans on how we're going to take em'."

Sean nodded and he took over again. "We've got several Italian cars on the list. Always tricky, always time consuming. So.." he looked to JT and Toby, "Maybe you guys can figure out how we can break into those type of modern cars."

"Got it boss." joked Jt.

Paige raised her hand to ask, "So whose like," she tilted her blonde head, "Taking count of everything? Like keeping order of everything, and making sure everyone gets their cut? We need like, an accountant or something."

Alex smiled proudly to her girlfriend and nodded to add, "That person should also be someone to keep track of the list of cars we find and narrow down."

Everyone looked around, clueless on who was smart enough to do that. Toby already had a big job to do. Sean clenched his jaw, wondering who was good at organization like that. Only one person came to mind, but **hell no.**

He glanced at Jay, to already see Jay looking back at him too with an unsure but positive look.

"No." Sean already snapped. "We're not asking her."

"I don't want her to find out either, but. . ." Jay sighed helplessly, "She's the smart one. Pretty organized... Controlling too."

"Who?" Jt asked.

Everyone waited as silence weighed in the air.

Sean huffed and finally answered, " _Emma."_

(((*)))

"Em?" Manny spoke up after bending down in the living room and picked up a piece of paper.

Emma was reading a magazine on the couch as she looked over, "Hmm?"

"What's this?"

Emma waited for Manny to come over and pass her a crumbled paper. She opened it and noticed it was a list of cars.

"I don't know.." she drifted.

Manny crossed her arms, "Looks like a list, Emma."

"Then why'd you ask me what it was?" Emma taunted her best friend back, both smiling a little but rolling their eyes. "You think it's old?" Emma asked.

"I think it's new." Manny confessed and started to get angry, "You don't think.."

Emma stared off too and began to feel overwhelmed by the million emotions she was feeling right now.

 _This had better be a sick joke!_ "They better not."

"I think they are." Many said.

"They wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't they? They have a past."

"But Jay said he was done." Emma reminded, "Retired. A-and Sean, I doubt he wants to go back to prison!" She knew she sure didn't want him to.

Manny shrugged, "Sean was never caught until he literally gave himself up." she admitted.

"Are you excusing this!?"

"We don't know if it's really new or old!"

The door then opened with Jay coming inside, and looked up to see the angry, pissed off, looks on his girlfriend and sisters face.

"What's up?"

Manny ripped the paper out of Emma's hands and put it up to Jay's face when she stormed over, "What the hell is this!?"

He looked it over, and his mouth hung, looking between them wearily.

" **Shit."** he said out loud.

The door suddenly opened again, this time with Sean, followed by Zig and Grace. He noticed the tense situation between Manny and Jay, but insisted it was just another stupid fight to just have an excuse for make up sex later.

Always was.

"Is it cool these guys take the basement?" Sean asked Jay, nodding to Grace and Zig. The two weren't siblings, but seemed brother and sisterly. It was true what Tracker said, they were kinda homeless. They were living in an abandoned house with a few other kids on the bad side of town. But they were good kids. Deserved a real bed and home.

"sure..." Drifted Jay, trying to still avoid Manny's hot glare, "Make yourselves at home." he said sarcastically.

Sean nodded and went to lead them away but noticed Emma on the couch, and she taunted with a raised eyebrow, "Are they car thieves too?"

Both Jay and Sean cringed.

Oh yeah

They knew.


	10. I Love You

"Can we talk?"

Emma looked up from sitting against her bed frame, leaning back and going through the old family album with an unreadable look. Jay couldn't tell if she was sad, or just content.

Jay took her silence as a 'sure', and walked to her. She'd been quiet since last night when she found out about everything.

He smiles as he sits down next to her and they go through the book together.

"You were an idiot." he told Emma, seeing the picture of her being just 3, in her diaper, and wearing her Dad's old biker helmet.

Though pissed at her brother right now, Emma had to giggle and turn the page, both of them now frowning at the most recent photo they ever had of the whole family. Her Dad, Jay, and even mom.

"Ever think about visiting him?" Emma asked Jay.

"No." Jay said rather easily, then curiously asked her, "You?" he narrowed her eyes, watching her hesitate.

"I don't know..sometimes." Emma admitted and finally shut the book. "You ever wonder what things would of been like if he didn't go to jail?"

"I don't know Emma. All I know is, we got another. And I know you're mad right now at me, but this might be good for us too. We have no say, Spinner and Jt, they're in trouble and need our help. But think of the money too. It can help."

Emma furrowed.

He explained, "If we do this... I want to open my own shop. I dunno, maybe partner up with Sean, he's always been the better mechanic."

Emma eyed Jay but couldn't help but soften, "That's what you want? Your own autoshop?"

Jay nodded. And they stayed silent.

Emma got up and finally smiled, helping him off her bed. "Lets get to work then."

If this would lead to a straight life, than by god, she'll do it. She'll even help.

"Oh no no no no." laughed Jay, making the small smile on Emma's lips fade away, "You're not helping. You know now, but I'm still keeping you out of plans." he looked dead serious, "This isn't your problem."

"I want to help, Jay."

"Just a minute ago you were pissed we were even doing this Emma!"

Emma scowled as Jay gave her one last ' _don't ask me again_ ' look. Then, he left the room.

(((*))

Sean was with Spinner and Jt, Zig and Grace. They were walking into an underground parking lot, filled with cars and nobody was around. Perfect.

JT carried a camera and Spinner spoke, "This is Daisy coming up." he told Zig and Grace, who were all ears to learn from the best. And for that, they eyed Spinner weirdly and turned to Sean.

"Daisy?" they asked him.

Sean looked rattled up. It could of been a mixture of a lot of things. For one, they were all in big shit right now. Two, Emma was pissed at him. And thirdly? He was here to scope out the Ducati 1200 bike on their list- that meant a motorcycle Sean wasn't sure he was ready to ride. Ever.

Sean finally shook his head and replied back hesitantly, "Code for Ducati. So D for Ducati, we say 'Daisy' instead, like a code name."

"I'm after the mustang," Spinner explained, "So, I call her Melissa."

"So this is Daisy?" pointed Zig, seeing a big beautiful motorcycle parked just a few feet away. They stopped, not getting too close, and Sean sucked in a big deep breath.

 **"** Hello, Daisy .." Sean greets, and he looks at her like an old friend he hasn't seen in years.

Grace sort of laughs, "It looks just like a regular motorcycle -"

Sean tried to explain, "Daisy's got the best engine known to man, and nos like no other. Beautiful hood...seating.." his eyes couldn't stop staring.

Jt chuckled, "Daisy is Sean's first love."

Sean snickered at the joke and nodded.

 **"** So shes fast.." Grace says, getting it, "and she's expensive, and number one on our list."

"Number one, but our last to steal." JT said, raising his camera and taking a picture of it.

"So we're not taking it?" Zig asked.

"Not yet." Sean answered, and led them off. They were confused, but nodded. Patience was a virtue.

((*))

Sean came home to just Emma in the kitchen, about to make dinner. He shut the door too loudly and knew she heard, so couldn't sneak off. Guess he had to face her sometime..

'Hey." he cleared his throat, coming over.

Emma just opened the fridge door, glanced at him, and back into the fridge glaring. "Jay's not home."

Jay and Manny went on 'Date night'. Emma swore if Jay let Manny in on this team plan of theirs and not his own sister, she'd raise hell!

"What if I was here for _you_?" Sean had to ask with a bit of a husky, playful tone. He couldn't help it, it almost came out naturally now with her. Why did she want to fight it?

Emma just shot back while she reached for an apple in the fridge, "I'd say _dream on."_

"What's up your butt?" joked Sean, walking to the dinner table for an apple to swing at him and hit his side. He laughed, rubbing the sore spot and sat down with a heavy sigh to bend and pick up the apple, rubbing it on his white shirt clean. Then took a big juicy bite.

Emma leaned on the fridge now, arms crossed madly and eyes glaring at Sean who waited a moment before smirking right at her.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, "You're unbelievable."

"And you're a headache." he shot back as she stormed past him but then gasped when his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist quick and firmly, swinging her back and even on top of him. She gasped and her hands clung to his shoulders, looking down at him with her eyes a little wide.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

He looked down her body, curiously, _not piggishly_. "Where are you going? Out?" he rose an eyebrw.

Emma could hardly breath, or believe he was doing this. Sean couldn't either but he couldn't waste another day, not when he had been locked away for five years and could be dead in a matter of a week or two.

"Got a date?" his eyes squinted in jealousy.

Emma wore a cute, almost flirty, type of dress. It was thin material, beautiful how it clung around her body but not long enough to cover her knees. It was yellow, really brought out her tan, and she nervously lifted one hand off of Sean's shoulder to push her hair behind her ear.

God, she looked so effortlessly sexy.

Their lips lingered near anothers.

Meanwhile, Emma didn't know what had come over her. She was with Kelly, not with Sean, but Sean could make her feel as if she was cheating on _him_ by going out with Kelly _._ She swallowed, because she knew it was because her heart belonged to Sean. It was so unfair

They went to lean in, and Sean gently took hold of her chin, going to kiss-

The back door knocked and Emma gasped out loud, almost falling over as she stood up quick and got up off of Sean who stood and turned to the door. As she was more startled, Sean was more pissed who had ruined the moment and glared at the intruder.

Tracker smirked, holding the back door open and seeing Sean standing protectively in front of the pretty blonde girl who just was sitting on his lap two seconds ago. She was a pretty little Scarlett too.

If Tracker wasn't seeing things, he'd say he saw quiet a moment between them, and possibly something in his brothers eyes for the girl. Wait...isn't this girl-

"Jay's sister? Right?" he went to walk over, putting his hand out. Sean kept firmly in front of Emma though, who was still breathless and looking alarmingly between the two brothers.

She felt lots of tension. Besides hers and Seans.

Tracker got the hint. Sean didn't want Emma to meet him yet. He lowered his hand and just nodded politely to Emma. She looked like a good girl. Maybe too good? He chuckled silently.

"Just the end of the week little bro, coming to check on you for the boss." he explained.

"We're good. No need to check in." Sean said.

Tracker frowned, and caught Emma too eye him and wonder why Sean was so cold towards him. Tracker just bit the end of his tongue and nodded, "Hollar if you need any help."

With that, he left them alone again.

Emma stood in silence, until she asked the question Sean didn't want her to when the door closed..

"That was your brother?"

Sean sighed, and turned back to her. He stayed quiet, but his face said it all. He nodded.

"Why don't you want his help? Couldn't we use it?"

Sean now clenched his jaw and gave her a look. But she wasn't one to stay out of it.

"He looks like he really just wants to help, Sean."

" **Emma**! You don't know _anything_ about this or me and my family, **alright**!?" he snapped. Emma jumped a bit, and the door bell rang, making Sean jump a bit too and then turn back to her, his eyes a little more open when he realized how mad he just got. "Emma.." he drifted, "It's just.. "

Emma scoffed and shook her head, backing up when he stepped closer.

"It's complicated." he tried to explain.

"Always is with you." she muttered and turned, leaving.

Sean, with agony in his eyes, watched the door open to Kelly, who took Emma's hand and led her to his car. To their 'date'. The front door closed and Sean turned, kicking a chair at the table off it's legs and onto the floor with a thud.

He cursed, and tried to take a seat and sat their quietly with anger and regret in his eyes.

((((((****))))))

3 Hours Later.

"Did you have fun?" Kelly walked Emma back up the porch steps.

Getting out of the car to go back home was awkward, Kelly felt her lean away too quickly from the kiss. All night long she had been barely here with him, I mean, physically yes, but not emotionally.

"Emma?"

Emma snapped out of it, stopping at the front door before she went to unlock it. "Hm? Yea."

Kelly frowned, and just watched her turn and unlock the door, turning back to him with a frown on her face.

"I'll call you ..tomorrow." She assured, with a forced small smile.

He wasn't so sure about that promise though. He nodded though, and she closed the door behind her.

When she turned, she gasped and put a hand to her heart and it pounded. "Jesus, you guys scared me." she laughed a bit uneasily.

There was pizza delivery on the coffee table in front of the couch both Sean and Zig sat on. Grace was passed out on the floor on a sleeping bag and Star Wars was blasting on the tv. You could tell Sean just let them watch and order whatever they wanted tonight. He was actually being pretty sweet towards them. Probably now too saw himself in them. Good kids, just trouble followed them.

Zig just waved. Sean wasn't even paying attention to her by the looks of it. His eyes were glued on the tv with an unreadable but miserable look on his face.

Emma just shook her head and had enough of this tonight. She needed sleep.

Sean narrowed his eyes, just watching her disappear and he softened, taking a deep breath and went up to go follow her. He hated them fighting like this.

(((**)))

Emma stopped at her bedroom door when she got to it, about to open it with her hand on the handle until another hand laid on hers.

She felt his breath on the back of her neck and Sean swallowed before he said quietly, "I don't want to fight with you anymore."

Emma and Sean stood in the dim lit hallway upstairs alone.

Quietly, Emma said back, "Then stop being a jerk."

She smiled slightly, hearing and feeling his soft chuckle on the back of her neck. She turned, and he looked up, locking eyes with hers.

"Do you really want him? That guy you're with?"

Emma's mouth hung. Did he really ask her that?

Sean sent an apologetic look but didn't apologize. "Pick me, Em. I'd do everything to make you happy. You and him, you don't have what me and you do."

"But he doesn't lie to me." she stated

"I did it to-"

She cut him off, shaking her head madly. "If you say to protect me, just like Jay does, don't. You lied to me and that was that."

His eyes flickered down and back up. "What do you want to know? You really want to know every single detail about the job? About what cars I'm going to steal? How I plan to commit a crime? It Makes you an accomplice, you know?"

"I know."

Sean was shocked by her reply, but also a little impressed. There was no judgement in her eyes, she just simply wanted to know.

"Tell me." she now pouted a bit, quite cutely Sean must add, and she even leaned a bit closer, tilting her head up and inches away from his lips. They brushed and he whispered playfully..

"You think you can just seduce it out of me?"

She smiled, seeing he knew what she was trying to do. She then gasped as his lips crashed to hers. She moaned lightly, kissing him back and opening her bedroom door.

They both moved back inside, never missing a beat and Sean kicked the door shut with his foot as he pulled Emma into his arms roughly, and her arms wrapped around his neck. She gasped and he just kissed her harder, caressing her hair until gripping it a little tighter to kiss her more.

"Sean!" she panted between the kiss, breathless, and falling back on the bed, he on top. Her long legs wrapped around his waist slightly, her skirt rising up a bit where his hand slowly smoothed up and gripped her firm ass a bit.

Emma was seeing fireworks, and panted as they finally pulled apart and he ripped his shirt off. She couldn't even help herself from staring and biting her lip.

When did Sean even have the **time** to work out like he did? The way his wavy hair fell a little into his face was sexy as hell too.

He stared back, smoldered her actually, as he stood at the end of the bed, her still lying on the edge, slightly sitting up and waiting for him to undo his jeans. When her fingers reached over to help, he was instantly hard and pulled them off quick as he could before pinning her back down on the bed and tying his fingers with hers.

They stared into anothers eyes, until he bent his head and he sucked on her neck, nipping playfully and admiring her after they kissed again. The moonlight shined onto his pale skin and her tanned skin. The rich scent of vanilla filled his nostrils and he nuzzled her hair as his hands slowly and carefully moved her dress down, kissing around her collar bones.

"Tell me you're sure." he whispered in her ear, and she nodded, her eyes closed and shutting harder in want and need.

She needed him. Now.

Her dress was next to go, leaving her in her black lace thong and matching bra that swelled her breasts so well together. Sean groaned at the back of his throat, and she giggled softly, running her hands down his biceps and then gripping them when he positioned between her legs.

Was this it?

He wants it, but he holds back and grits his teeth with the effort.

"What are you waiting for?" she half teased, breathless.

His finger trailed down her cheek and under her chin, her hazel eyes now staring up into his eyes. It was silent for a moment, til he softly smirked.

"Waiting for you to tell me what I want to hear."

She raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "I already said it was okay."

"I know it's okay." he teased, bending his head, and kisses her collar bone again, then wants more. He strokes a nipple through the thin lace of her bra and feels it harden in response and her arch into him, sending his body on fire. His heart beats even faster.

Emma whimpers, and moans. "Sean." she nearly cries. He then slides his fingers more down her body. He flutters his fingertips slowly down her neck, then through the valley between her breasts, slides them down her belly, and further still. He's eager to discover if she's as hot as him right now.

Full of anticipation, he reaches between her thighs and he slides a finger completely inside her. She's so tight it takes his breath away and she tenses up. He's almost afraid to have her because he's not sure he'll ever get her out of his system once he does and he takes a deep breath before he goes further.

He teases her, and she rocks her hips a little. She can't believe how talented his fingers were.

He feels his control start to slip and knows he'll have take her soon.

"Tell me, Emma."

Panting lightly, she whimpers again, not knowing what he wants to hear. Her heart pounds and his hand quickens. She looks at him, and searches his face while she whimpers. He has such hunger, lust, and devotion in his eyes..and something else.

"Tell me first." she taunts back, then trembles a little as she feels herself getting there and he leans his forehead down on hers and she reaches up to lay her palm against his cheek as he suddenly stops, slides her panties off quite easily without breaking eye contact, and then settles his hips into hers slowly.

She can feel how hard he is for her. And he's quite big too. She bites her lip a little worriedly but wants it, badly.

With his eyes glued on hers, he spreads her legs farther apart. He teases her with his cock between her thighs, rubbing it against her clit, making her buck against him. She's so wet; he knows she's ready for him too..

Emma smiles at him, and he can't help but smile back; he knows what they're about to say.

"I love you." he admitted. He sees the shock but also shy happiness flicker over her eyes, then shocks her when he plunges into her deeply but slowly before she can even open her mouth to say it back. He kissed her softly once, catching her mid silence scream. She clung to him with her eyes shut tight.

He soothes her and waits for her to get use to it. She finally moans as he slowly guides in and out again. Watching her like a hawk, he gently starts to slide into her a tiny bit faster. He was throbbing, filled with want, and desire.

She's finally leaned back, moaning only in pleasure now and it's still a struggle for her to take him in, but she needs him and pushes her hips back into his.

He shuts his own eyes now, and when her head tosses back, his head leaned down to rest between her chest.

"SEAN!"

"Oh god, Em." he was coming, so hard, and she could feel him throbbing inside of her and her tightening walls and her own climax wasn't helping. She squealed a bit in delight before crying out and coming, raising her head back up and clenching the sheets with another cry.

Her earth was shattering around her, only Sean holding onto her for dear life.

He drove into her harder and faster and she thrashed underneath him until she too felt him slam home and he cursed, slammed into her once more, and she felt him explode.

They both panted, slowly thrusting and moving together until they were trembling and finally collapsed, forehead to forehead. Emma couldn't even get up, neither did she want to. Sex had never felt like **that,** and from what she knew, that wasn't fucking, that was making love.

((*))

Downstairs, another couple came back home and Manny led Jay inside.

"Sup boys?" joked Jay, walking by Zig and Grace, Manny's hand in his.

"Mmm, pizza." Manny said, leaning over and grabbing one to just take one bite and lay it back down as Jay looked around and noticed no Sean.

Dang. Guess he'd just go to bed with Manny then. He was hoping for beers or somethin'.

"Off to bed already?" Zig asked with a frown, bored out of his mind.

Manny just giggled as Jay just winked at Zig and kept going up the stairs. But once they reached the hallway, going towards Jay's bedroom, the cries and moans in Emma's room were too loud to not notice.

Manny raised an eyebrow as Jay stopped, and squinted his eyes. What the _fuck_?

"Don't you dare go in there." Manny warned but couldn't help but listen.

Damn. Emma was really getting it good in there...

Jay scoffed in disgust. He'd rather not see his little sister with that Kelly loser. "Wasn't wanting to." he taunted playfully and went to pull her to his room until they heard something, something **bad** that Jay couldn't unhear.

Emma called a name out, that wasn't Kelly's. "Sean!"

Manny's eyes even widened, first not believing the guy in there making Emma scream _like that_ was Sean. Go Sean! He finally made a move, and erm, a couple also very good moves by the sound of it. But also secondly because Jay had heard it too, and she turned to to see Jay's face that turned from confusion, to glaring at Emma's door, to his face going so red it went purple and he began charging over.

"Jay don't!" Manny tried to run and hold him back but he was too strong, and much bigger. "JAY!" she felt if she yelled loud enough, Emma would hear and ..well, try to warn Sean to **run.**

Sure Sean was probably tougher, but when Jay saw red, he could fight hard too.

When Manny ran in front to block Emma's door, Jay gently but very firmly removed her from his way and then pounded his fist against the door.

"EMMA!" he bellowed with rage. "Open the fucking door!"

 **Author note: Uhhh oohhh! What do you guys want to happen next? Will Sean and Jay get into a fight? Leave a review and you'll get more chapters.**


	11. The Best Worst Day

"What could be _worse_ than your own brother catching you doing the dirty not just with a guy, but with his **best** friend?"

"Thanks Manny," snapped Emma, walking back over to the couch where Sean sat with a bruise over his cheekbone.

"Least you look kinda hot." Manny insisted, but grinned teasingly at Emma's quick glare.

Sean just went on with grabbing the ice pack Emma brought over and she sat closely next to him. Manny could already see the attachment between the two and knew of the tension and chemistry before but now they seemed just so perfect for another.

Sean placed the ice on his cheekbone, "Jesus." he flinched.

"You know you could of stopped him." taunted Emma, knowing Sean basically gave himself the bruise because he didn't even try to run or dodge Jay's fist when Emma opened the door.

Sean went to open his mouth for footsteps to be heard coming down the stairs.

Manny stood up quick and pointed, "No more fighting!" she yelled at Jay.

"Alright." Jay huffed, but stood in front of the couch and paced a little. "I'm fine with this. It's okay." he panted and seemed to be talking more to himself, "I'm not happy. But it's okay."

"Really?" Emma asks in disbelief

Jay scoffs in disgust. "No! He's no good for you, Emma! What the hell were you thinking!?"

Sean looked down. Jay was too angry to notice nor care at the moment.

"Did he pressure you into it?" Jay's own words made him clench his jaw and look at Sean like he was going to punch him again.

"No!" Emma snapped and gave Jay a look like he was crazy.

MAnny rolled her eyes, "God Jay, you're acting like Emma was a virgin." .

"You aren't helping." Emma shot at her and glared back at Jay, pointing at Manny, "Did I ever say anything about you and Manny together?"

Jay's mouth shut.

Emma raised an eyebrow and then pretended to think, "Did you even **ask me** if I was okay with it?"

Manny hid her smile, seeing Jay's struggle. Emma always knew Manny was in love with Jay, so she never minded it. So Jay owed her this.

"Besides.." Emma muttered, "It's not like we're... _together_.." she drifted off, glancing unsurely at Sean twice before back at Jay.

Sean turned his head, looking like he was struck harder by Emma's comment more than Jay's just a minute ago. His eyebrows furrowed. Could tonight get any worse?

"Whys that?" Sean now snapped at her. Emma turned her head, and went to reply, but no words came out.

I mean.. . what was Sean saying? That he WANTED to be together? Her boyfriend?

Both Emma and Sean locked eyes, both eying another and even Jay now observing them too.

"Yea" Jay couldn't help but chime in. "Why's **he** not good enough?" he crossed his arms, standing up now for his buddy.

"Oh now you're on my side?" Sean barked at him.

Jay rolled his eyes. I guess he knew deep down with Sean that he maybe liked Emma all along. He was always so interested in her and wanting to know what she was up to, Jay just didn't want to believe he was actually into her but rather just protective like another brother.

Just by watching them right now, Jay could see the glow on Emma as she sat closely to Sean, watching him wearily to make sure he was okay. Sean, even though he was angry, still glanced at her so softly.

Guess Sean could be a good match for Emma, and vise versa. Emma wouldn't put up with Sean's crap and he wouldn't with her either. They'd balance another out.

"I'm over it." Jay confirmed, "Just keep it down, will you? When you're..." he couldn't say the words and just scoffed instead. He hated the images of his best friend fooling around with his sister.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna be doin' it again." Sean bittered, getting up and snapped the words more at Emma as a reminder, "We're **not** together. We're not anything right?"

Emma sat there frozen like stone, staring at the place Sean once sat in and tears threatening her eyes. Sean had left the room and Emma got up to leave too, Jay even glancing between the two and choking on words.

What just happened?! He just got use to the idea of them together. Now they hated another again?

He couldn't keep up.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Emma." Manny went to stop her but Emma just stormed by and went up the stairs. Manny twirled around to Jay, "Look what you did!"

"Me?!"

"If you didn't interrupt, they could of talked about this!" she scoffed madly, "She really liked him. He would of been good for her, Jay!"

Jay rolled his eyes but then glanced where Sean left and went after him. When he stepped out of the house, Sean had just opened his door to his car in the driveway.

"Hey!" Jay barked and Sean paused before getting in.

Sean had a scowl hard on his face until he tried to take a deep breath and turned back toward Jay.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said, and looked around, confused. "I.. want to sound more convincing about that but I got a lot of shit going on right now." he pointed at his eye, "And I need to go take care of this."

Jay nodded, stepping in front of him.

"You really like her?" Jay had to know.

Jay watched the hard look on Sean's face soften, and the guy looked down like he was in agony and nodded. Jay now knew by the looks of it that this was more than some crush. How long has this been going on for?

Jay then asked, confused, "Then why tell her it's over?

"You heard her man! She said it. We're not **together.** " snapped Sean, "We aren't _anything._ I only repeated what she said. I'm sick of the games. _"_

"How long has this been going on?"

Sean avoided his eyes. "Since I got out. I don't know, maybe even before that..kinda." he shrugged, "All I know is when I think of her, I get thoughts I never had, not even when I was Ellie." he looked Jay dead in the eye. "I'm constantly thinking about her, worrying about her, what she thinks of me and how to even make her smile. I ..I love her. I'm sorry. She means a lot to me." he looked crushed as he spoke now, "You're like family, Jay. This is the last thing I ever wanted to do to you but I can't stop it, believe me, I've fucking _tried_ to stop."

Jay believed him. He furrowed his eyebrows, "what about that other guy she's with?"

"I don't know." shrugged Sean. "She seems to be picking him over me though and I can't blame her.."

"Why?"

"He's got College. Money. No criminal record."

"You know Emma doesn't care about that shit." Jay said and mocked her words, " _It only counts whats on the inside_."

Sean snickered, and nodded. She always said that. "Whatever." he stared off, then sucked in a breath and turned back to Jay. "I'll stay away from her." he went to turn to leave for Jay to speak up a bit eagerly.

"Well, I mean-" Jay tried to clear his throat, and act 'cool'. "I wouldn't HATE the idea.. now that I've thought it through"

Sean looked at him suspiciously, "Me and Emma? You suddenly wouldn't mind that?"

"I trust you man, despite what happened tonight. I know you're a good guy." Jay went on, "She'd be good for you. And you'd keep her safe, I know you would."

..and that was Jay's biggest fear, that something bad one day would happen to Emma, but not if Sean was around.

"Now get in there," Jay pointed back at the house, "Make things right, and I'll finally let myself stop feeling like an asshole."

Sean shook his head, staring down and playing with the keys in his hands. "I just want to focus on this heist. I can't let her screw with my head right now."

"You're both messing with the others head." Jay said, "God, I thought me and Manny were bad. You two are stubborn as hell."

Sean snickered sadly and glanced at his car and back to Jay before walking over to it, "Call me tomorrow alright? I'm going to stay at Spins tonight."

Jay frowned but nodded. He then chuckled and called after him, "Put more ice on that shiner...and uh, sorry about that. You deserved it though." Jay confirmed.

Sean didn't disagree.

(((*)))

"So?" Manny asked, standing by the half open window with Emma in her bedroom. They had heard that entire conversation with Jay and Sean just outside. It was a total accident. But well worth it!

Emma's heart was pounding hard, letting Sean's words consume her. Sean loved her, and he had the balls to tell Jay straight to his face.

Kelly hadn't even spoken to Jay or looked him in the eye before.

"That make you feel better?" Manny smiled a bit, blushing herself. Sean was openly confessing his love for Emma to her BROTHER. Who was Jay FREAKIN Hogart.

Emma bit her lip until she smiled and blushed too. She then frowned deeply, feeling he must be so upset over this too.

Tomorrow, she'd make things right.

(((****)))))

Sean laid on Spinners couch that night, looking up at the ceiling in the dark room, trying to sleep, but thoughts of Emma still on his mind.

Today was, well, shitty. But also the best day too. And the best sex he'd ever had..

Being with, and inside of Emma, it made him realize a lot of things. Not just that he was crazy in love with her. He was done with the 'bad habits' life, he wanted to be good, do good, and after this job, he wanted to open his own shop and finally I don't know, make a family. He could actually see himself doing that with Emma.

Christ.

Was that crazy?

(((***)))

"END IT!?" snapped Kelly, now standing on Emma's porch late that night. He was expecting the text from her to come over to be some booty call, but she looked ready for bed, and completely done with him also.

Where had this come from? Why was she breaking up with him?

She dug her hands in her sweaters pocket and nodded, her hair a little damp and curly from her shower she just previously had before he came over

"We aren't good together Kelly. You're a sweet guy, but I.." Emma sighed and looked down. "You deserve the truth. . .and, I don't know, there might be another guy-"

"Is it Sean?"

Emma's eyes widened, looking up and at Kelly. How did he know? And by the quick snap, it seems Kelly had known for a while.

"Ya." she whispered, face covered with guilt and sorry. "Kelly, I'm so sorry."

Kelly looked ready to even punch something; which said something since he was never a violent person. He went to leave, but snickered, and turned back, face red. "He's going to hurt you."

Emma didn't disagree. Her and Sean weren't perfect, yes they fight, but the other parts were great. Exciting. And if they get past this, maybe they wouldn't fight anymore.

"Can't help the ones we love."

"He'll be back in jail again in a matter of time."

Emma squinted her eyes at Kelly venomously, "You don't know him like I do."

"No. And I don't know who you are either." he spat. "Can't believe you'd throw us away for this piece of trash. How easily did you spread your legs for him, huh?"

Emma angered now. "Kelly. I'm taking full responsibility for my actions. I am REALLY sorry I did this to you. But if you insult me or Sean one more time, my hands going to meet against your face."

Kelly looked shocked, then mad again but watched his step. "Have a nice life Emma." with that, he stormed off.

Emma watched him go, until out of site, and she took a big deep shakey breath.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	12. I Don't Want To Share You With Anybody

"You losers really think you can buy this shop off me?" Tony asked his mechanics, Jay and Sean, the next day at work.

Jay and Sean stood together. They were going to work on this _'sorry I slept with your sister_ ' thing.

"Yea." Jay nodded.

They wanted to buy Tony's shop, one, so they could have it after all this was done but two, so they could use it to store stolen cars in. The reason they wanted THIS one was because Sean and him basically built this place. As verbally abusive Tony was over the years, and a total sketchbag, his shop was the reason Sean came to work every day. It was like home.

They deserved this shop, all the customers asked for them anyways.

Sean only had a small bruise on his cheekbone, kinda made him look tough.

"We're your best guys." he told Tony. "We walk out..what do you have?"

Jay raised an eyebrow at Tony, waiting for his answer. Tony looked ready to spit fireballs, but then clenched his teeth and thought about it, hesitating and then looked around fearfully.

They were right. Without Jay and Sean's hands, this shop was down the drain. At least if he sold them his shop, he'd get money for retirement.

"Fine!" snapped Tony, turning around and grabbing some papers off his desk and threw them at Jay, "You want it? You got it! But you better pay the right price."

"For this dump?" Jay joked, looking around and Sean muttered to him jokingly, "We'll have to fix some things up." both chuckled.

Tony stomped off.

(((**)))

"You bought it!? Already?" Emma stared as her and Manny walked into the shop, led by Jay.

Even outside, a new sign 'Motors Repair' was hung. No longer, Tony's shop.

Manny giggled wildly while Jay guided her with a smirk on his face. "Yup. Put in the rest of the money we had, so it better fucking work out."

And already, in just a day, the place was cleaned up, and the other mechanics looked much happier. Music played from a small radio and all you heard was tools at work while the sun shined through the garage.

Even Zig and Grace were working on a truck, not doing any young juvenile crimes. Hard at work.

"This could be good." Emma said, impressed. She wore a white little designer skirt, black heels, and navy blue sleeve top that fitted well to her body.

Sean looked up from standing in his new office, glancing over twice when he saw Emma. He knew he thought he heard her voice. There she stood, standing so in awe. His ego bursted a bit with joy at that.

They haven't spoken since the other night.

His heart ran rapidly and he hoped she liked what she was seeing. Manny and Jay walked off, and he noticed Emma too in shock, or too amused, to follow. She stood still, looking around. She still hadn't noticed him yet though.

Sean cleared his throat, and got the courage to go out there, out the door, and lean on the wall before his office. "Impressed?"

Emma almost jumped, turning to look at him, standing so boss like in front of his own office door. He leaned on the wall, arms crossed, and my God she was sorry Jay punched him, but he kinda looked hot with the little tough guy bruise while wearing his jeans and wife beater, hair pushed a bit back.

"Hey." She greeted softly.

Sean clenched his jaw, but just nodded back slowly, his eyes softening too.

He had said some things he didn't mean and hoped what she said, she didn't mean either.

He tightened his arms together and looked down as he spoke, "I'm sorry. About..The other night..."

Both of them tried to shut out the replay of their moments in Emma's bed, fooling around with another, the cries of pleasure-

Emma blinked, and looked around, making sure nobody was near or in eyesight. Jay and Manny were on the second floor, Jay was busy showing her their new stuff.

Sean leaned up a bit more on the wall as Emma walked a bit closer, and he couldn't believe how nervous she was making him but when her body pressed to his and she whispered, "I'm not.", he nearly growled and closed his eyes.

" _Emma_." he warned her.

She tried to bite back the smile as he said her name so sternly, opening his eyes and giving her that look not to mess with him.

She innocently backed away and then pondered slowly into his office, looking around and back at him when he slowly followed.

What was she up to? Did this mean she forgave him.. .that she wants, to be together?

She rounded his desk and big leather chair, smoothing her fingers over the top as she walked by it. She then raised her eyes to Sean's and asked, "Do you have a lock on your new office door?"

Sean swallowed, and his pants felt tighter. "Do you **want** to get me killed?" he then looked serious, and moved closer to her, closing the door behind him as he did so.

Emma bit her lip and sat on his desk as he stopped just before to sit in his leather chair. She now sat right in front of him, her hands leaning back on the desk and heart pounding.

Sean raised his eyebrows up at her, leaning foward on the chair, closer.

"I'm not going to share you with _Kelly_." he nearly sneered the name, making Emma smile softly and lean down just a little since he was already close. Their lips brushed, but he held his resistance until she spoke.

"Good." they locked eyes. "I don't want to share you with anybody either."

(((*)))

"Where's Sean?" Jay asked Zig while he walked by after Manny had to go. He had something awesome to show Sean.

Zig shrugged, glancing around and at the office door. "Must be in his office."

Jay glanced over and nodded, making his way over. When he got to the door, he grabbed the handle and turned it.

Ah. **Shit.** Locked. Must be busy.

Jay let it go and walked to go get lunch. Their was a great burger joint down the street.

"Hey boneheads, come get lunch!" he barked back at Grace and Zig who gladly dropped their tools and followed.

Inside Sean's office, Emma whimpered and moaned, Sean's hand over her mouth, trying to keep her quiet as Jay knocked but then left.

Good thing Sean did have a lock on his door now. Jay wouldn't wanna walk in on **this.**

Emma was leaned back on Sean's desk, nothing but her mini skirt on but hiked around her waist and exposed to Sean's dark, hungry gaze. When they both knew Jay was gone, her head fell back and his hand left her mouth so she could cry out in pleasure again. Her blonde long curls spilled onto and all over his desk. Her full white breasts trembled with the force of her fall, soft skin quivering with need, rosy nipples tight with excitement.

Sean was down in between her thighs, holding them apart easily, no matter how much Emma bucked and sobbed.

Her taut stomach trembled as she gasped for air, and her hands ran through Sean's hair, gripping his sandy locks now and then.

Yup, there was going to be **nobody** but Sean Cameron for her. Forever.

He stroked her clit with his tongue, enjoying her breathless moans and the way her hips rocked against his face just as much as the way she tasted. He then put in two fingers. She held the edges of the desk, still on her back, panting.

Three fingers. He lifted his head, his other hand shifting so his thumb rubbed her clit as three fingers thrust into her. Her head was thrown back, her breasts heaving as she panted, her face and neck flushed with passion. Sean felt himself so hard it hurt as he watched her lips part, her hands clench and felt the first tremors of her body around his fingers. He kept pumping hard and fast as her hips lifted and, when she came, he grinned in triumph. She cried out, bucked against his hand, and came.

Getting to his feet, he surveyed her limp body. Her breasts bounced a little with her panting and Sean couldn't wait any longer. With his strength and her limp body, he easily slipped her down to the edge of the desk, and right onto his hard, throbbing cock. With her legs spread so wide around him, she slid all the way down in one smooth stroke.

Emma clenched her eyes shut and cried out, gasping and holding the back of his head as he nuzzled her neck and whispered sweet things to her, knowing that may of been too soon for her but he couldn't bare another minute not inside her. She tried to catch her breath, feeling so sensitive, and now feeling full again by not his fingers anymore but monstrous- you know.

With eyes still closed, she gave a wicked smile as her head fell back, and began to let him thrust inside her and even teased him, "Harder."

He groaned.

Finally her eyes opened and met his. Drowning in her hazel orbs, he drew his cock back and thrusted in deep, then harder. Again. and Again. Until it got fast.. Each stroke had breath gasping from her lips and had pleasure flashing through his eyes.

Emma closed her eyes, arching her back until his cock hit that magic spot. His hands moved to hold her hips still so he could slam into her as he finally came.

Emma cried out, bucking under him, and he came too quite hard. He fell onto her, pinning her to the desk, as he emptied into her and she rotated her hips until he was fully done.

. She shuddered and went limp beneath him, her hands stroking up his back, curling in his hair. When he could breathe, Sean caught his breath and sighed, but with a cocky grin. He slid off and helped her up to sit back up on the desk and he caressed her hair.

"You okay?"

Emma blushed with a smile.

"Lets just say.. you're going to have to wait a day or two for us to do that again." Emma informed, pulling her shirt back down

He grinned happily, raising an eyebrow, "Again huh?"

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and got up, both sharing a soft kiss. "I gotta go." she admitted and he frowned

"You just got here."

"Come home sooner then." Emma told him, walking to the door, a bit weak in the knees. She turned back to see Sean a little stunned.

"Jay's okay with me coming back?"

"He never kicked you out." Emma reminded.

Sean nodded and they shared a tiny smirk and smile, and he watched her go. "Hey!" he called.

She peaked back in, concerned.

"Love you" he sat back down in his chair with a smirk.

Emma laughed and shook her head, "I love you too." with that, she closed the door. She giggled again, walking out of the shop.

((((*)))

"Look whose here, boss." Zig joked when Sean walked out of the office to get ready to close that day.

Sean carried a chart on a clipboard he had to sign before they closed and glanced up to frown madly. "Get out of my shop."

Snake stood there, on his own, and ignored Sean's comment. "You shouldn't treat your customers like this."

"You're a customer?" Sean snickered, "Want to check out that cheap useless honda cop car of yours?"

"That cheap car caught your ass 5 years ago."

"No. I turned myself in." Taunted Sean with a shit eating grin that dug under Snakes skin.

Snake then notes the Caddy on the right. "What's this - ?"

Zig answers back like the man is stupid, "A _Cadillac_."

"What's wrong with it - ?"

Sean shot back at Snake, knowing what he was trying to really ask. Was it stolen? Luckily, no. "Needs brightening." he snapped.

Snake takes out a WALKIE then barks into it , "Run me down a tag - 329 HRO. Cadillac."

He clicks it off, and waits while Sean and Zig share a look . ...

"No faith in me, Snake?" Sean taunts.

Before Snake can respond, the radio crackles ...

RADIO (O.S.) sounds, "329 HRO. There's no want on the license at this time..."

Snake looks disappointed... Zig grins ... Sean stares with an unreadable look back at Snake.

"Now get out." Sean told him.

Snake bit the end of his tongue, clenching his jaw. He stiffs a nod and goes to go, "Okay, then. I'll catch you later, Sean."

"Double-meaning intended, right?"

 **"** Right ..."

 **Author note! Another chapter donee. Snake still harressing, but finally, Semma together! YAYyy. Give some more reviews guys! What do you want to see next?**


	13. Ride Or Die

"Can you believe our final week is already here?" Groaned Jay, sitting down with a plate in his hand that Manny made for his dinner.

He was home late, so only one eating now. Sean and Emma cuddled up on the other couch, Emma comfortably on his lap a bit and watching the movie on tv as Sean caressed her hair.

Sean looked over and scratched his head, it was still a LITTLE awkward when Jay came in the room while he was with Emma, but they were getting use to it.

"Yeah.." he sighs.

Right now, he just wanted Emma alone time.

Emma isn't shy to bare a smile at Jay, "We're busy here, you know."

Sean has been all cars and garage for the past few weeks. They wanted Sean and **Emma** time. Only. Hopefully Jay got the hint.

Jay blinks, and looks up before cutting his steak. He does see they're in a moment and scoffs while rolling his eyes. He points his knife at his steak, "I'm eating my dinner!"

Sean snickers and just continues to stroke Emmas hair who giggles, turning back to the tv and melting more into him.

((*))

The next day, Emma and Manny are alone in the house while the boys and Alex are at 'work'.

"Wish we weren't so pathetic and could do something." mumbled Manny, sharing a blanket on the couch with Emma.

Emma muttered, "I know." she then blinks and sits up, "Wait."

"What?"

"We aren't stupid." Emma said and rolled her eyes, "Who says we can't help?"

"They do." confirmed Manny. It was that simple. Jay told them to stay out of it, and he was 'boss' so they had to.

"Yea but we're _smarter_ than them." Emma reminds _._ "Come on." she giggled, grabbing Manny's hand and pulling her up.

((((*)))

"Sean and Jay are going to kill us." Manny noted

Manny peered over Emma's shoulder as she typed away on the computer. Manny got bored and looked at her nails and grabbed her nail file in her back pocket, and began to file them.

Emma smiled, "Yea. But isn't it worth it?"

They waited while printing something from the printer. "Yea." Manny admitted, eager to show Sean and Jay this.

They were going to love it.

((*))

Toby and Jt are showing off one of their gadget devices to Sean and Jay. They stand in the auto shop, in front of a Mazda.

Spinner, Alex and Holly J watch in entertainment, wondering what was going to be so 'cool' about this. It was time for JT and Toby to show their talents.

"You really did your part in this." Spinner teased Holly J, taking a bite of the pizza she brought for them.

"See? Professional pizza..girl." Holly J remarked, then blushed at her own comment and giggled as Spinner stuffed his mouth with pizza.

Ok. So maybe she was getting a big lame crush on him. It was kinda going vise versa. And he's been staying out of a lot of trouble because of her. They were hanging out **a lot.**

Alex rolled her eyes smiling between the love birds, then shouted to the guys at the Mazda, "Come on! Show us already."

Toby nodded and lifted his small device in his hand, then pointed at the Mazda. "See these kinda cars are more modern day. Barely need a key to be open.." Toby told them.

JT raised a finger before they began to panic, "But all you need is a device that codes it out." as he spoke, Toby gave Sean the device and showed them how to work it.

"You just stick this in the lock, as if the actual key, hit this button and.."

The door UNLOCKS ... The car's ALARM gives a weak chirp and dies... Jay and Sean share a look ...

"Good work Toby." Sean admitted.

Even the three on the side clapped and Jay chuckled.

"Hey guys!" they hear and turn to the door. "We got somethin' to show you." Manny and Emma walked up.

Jay and Sean both turn to another, skeptically.

(((*))

"Holy shit." Toby even said, impressed, standing behind the gang as Emma showed them on a laptop of what she did. Sean was still confused, but if Toby was even impressed, it must of been something big.

He narrowed his eyes at Emma, who knew more than anyone how annoyed and mad he must be at her right now. He told her to stay out of it, and here she was, doing this. She just hid her smile and waited for Toby to explain so Sean could THANK her.

"We logged outside the G.R.A.B. site, right? Then I monitored their incoming outside data requests, then Manny got these ISDN numbers, then we tracked them back, then I took the one I could jack-up the easiest, right? Then Manny called them, and we pretended we were an insurance company - and they're sharing stats with this _insurance company_ , right?"

Even Spinner got it, and that was a miracle, "So now they're sharing private info with you?"

Emma nodded, "They think I'm looking for stats for an actuarial conference on auto-theft. So they let me in. Give me all these numbers. But then I don't leave. I'm still in. I've got the key. Now I just go anywhere I want."

 **"** So what's in there - ?" Sean asked, glancing at the lap top.

 **"** I can tell you who's gonna be on duty tonight. I can tell you how much gas they're using monthly. I can cue you in on a cop station radio. I can give you an address to a certain car you saw today. I can do anything." Emma said, laughing happily. This was brilliant! And so helpful.

"We'll know if there is any heat on us." Jay said with a nod. He was so impressed!

"We can find out where the cars we want are." Sean said, more happily. "Call Towerz. I'll call Tracker and we will take out the vans tonight to go scope out.."

The gang went to go set up, knowing a big meeting was ahead. Emma went to turn to yelp and giggle a bit when Sean grabbed her before leaving and held her captive in his arms.

"You think this means you're part of the gang or something, smarty pants?"

Emma smiled up gorgeously at him, "I think you mean to say _thankyou_ , my sweet, mastermind, beautiful girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" repeated Sean, smiling so wide his dimples caved in, and he leaned down closer, "I like the sound of that."

Emma giggled before he kissed her and Jay groaned over by his orange civic before he dialed Towerz's number.

"They're all over another." he muttered to Manny who sat on the hood of his car.

"They're _in love."_ she reminded, whisper like, and wrapped her hands around the ends of his jacket at he called his friend up and stood in front of her.

Jay smirked down, knowing how that felt and they smiled while sharing a kiss before he pulled away when Towerz answered.

"Come on over, buddy, we got work to do."

He hung up, and then grabbed Manny again, more passionately and kissed her as she yelped and laughed but kissed him back, getting pinned down by him on his hood. Her petite body was covered by his lean, tall frame. Her little thighs around his waist and as he kissed her, she pushed off his hat.

"Get a room." taunted Toby and Jt, staring jealously and wishing they too had girl friends or at least their own cars.

Jay pulled away, smirking down to Manny but getting off her for, well, only the geeks sake. Wouldn't want to give them a boner; that'd be gross.

((*))

"Does this mean me and Emma are partners now? We get to take a van out too?" Manny asked hopefully, sitting on Jay's hood with Emma and Jay now while Sean snickered, standing in front.

"No it means me and Jay aren't partners anymore and we have to watch over you trouble makers so you, can come with me." he pointed at Emma, "And you go ride with Jay." he told Manny.

Emma laughed as Sean's comment, muttering to Manny, "Us? The trouble makers? When did things get reversed?" the two laughed.

Finally the last guy on the team entered, Tracker.

Sean sighed, "finally-" he was cut off, seeing his older brother have a cut on his lip and slightly bruised eye. Emma even caught Sean's quick, but noticable look of concern for his brother..

She too worried as Tracker just took his usual spot in the back.

Sean tried to clear his throat and ignore it, "Lets begin." he couldn't help but wonder if Tracker was okay though. Damn that deep, family bond.

"Vans are all ready, boss." Alex joked.

Sean nodded and told everyone, "There are teams, and each team gets a van for tonight.. each van has a radio inside it so we can talk to another. We want to know who owns the vehicles we want, and how poorly it's guarded."

Jay stood up now and pointed out each team, passing them keys to a van each time he did so. "Zig and Grace." they high fived. "Spinner, Jt and Toby."

"Aw man," snapped Spinner, "You're joking."

"I'll come with." Holly J said with a shrug, knowing Spinner thought he was stuck with the nerds purposely and going to have to suffer.

Both Spinner and Holly J looked at Jay for the permission. "Whatever." Jay sighed, moving to the next team, "Alex and Paige. Tracker and Towerz."

"I ride alone." Tracker confirmed. Jay raised his hands, not messing with Sean's brother.

"Sure." he looked to Towerz, "You can come with me and Manny then." he nodded. Jay turned to Emma and Sean, "And you two.." he drifted, slowly passing Sean the key, eying him hard.

Sean gave him a bitter knowing look. Did Jay think Sean wanted Emma coming on this dangerous adventure with him? Hell no. But she was a stubborn girl. But, he couldn't deny she's been a lot of help already and Jay could trust him knowing he would keep Emma safe.

"Lets go." Sean said

(((*))

 _In JT and Toby's Van. _

"You know, we're a good team." Jt informed everyone in his van he was driving.

Toby geekily smiled in the passanger seat, "We're like..super friends.."

"Are you dorks serious?" Spinner asked, sitting in the back with Holly J. The back had it's seats pulled out for their special gadgets and more space. The van was set up like an FBI van.

Holly J giggled and the boys ignored him. She sat next to Spinner on the ground.

"You need to relax." Holly J told Spinner, putting her hand on his lap. He looked down, and tensed a bit. Her hand rested to close to his- oh no, bad thoughts. Spinner tried to ignore her hand.

Toby nodded up front with JT, neither of them knowing what was going on in the back as Holly J slowly undid Spinners zipper and dug her hand down into his pants, biting her lower lip. They connected eyes, and Spinner sucked in a breath, closing his, when she began to stroke.

"Yea Spin, you need to just calm down." Jt said. He stopped at a red light and waited for it to go green.

Toby nodded, "We're not that embarrassing to be friends with."

"He knows." insisted Holly J, stroking Spinner who panted quietly and had to shut his eyes harder. Damn- she, was so damn good at this. "Don't you?" she asked cheekily to Spinner.

"Yes." Spinner choked out.

Did this make him and Holly J a thing? He wanted her, badly. She was nothing like Jane, and he loved how copper her hair was, how sweet and caring too, and how.. fucking good she was at this!

"Holly J-" he groaned, and she shut him up with a kiss before Jt and Toby caught what they were doing in the back.

Clueless, they continued talking up front. "Cool." nodded Toby, still not turning around. He was glad they could be friends now. They looked up to Spinner.

How little they knew that Spinner was just being 'distracted' right now.

"There is the beamer we were lookin for!" points Jt, driving down slowly, scoping the place out.

Spinner shuddered, and tore away from the kiss to catch his breath and he stared longingly back at Holly J who gave him a teasing smile.

(((**)))

I _n Emma and Sean's van._

"This is going to be a long night." Emma said with a slight yawn, in the passanger seat, sitting as comfortably as she could in the big chair. It was getting late, and Sean leaned back in his drivers spot, parked on the curb, as they watched the surroundings of a jaguar.

"Got any ideas on how to make it go by faster?" Teased Sean, turning his head to look at her.

She blushed and rolled her eyes, "No." she confirmed, giving him a look that they weren't doing _anything_ in this old tacky van.

Sean chuckled and sat up. "Should of got some coffee."

Emma's phone went off, and out of boredom and surprise that someone was texting her at midnight, they both glanced over at the phone in the cup holder.

Kelly had texted her, his name shining bright since it was so dark in the car. Emma's mouth opened, and went to explain, but she had no idea why Kelly would be texting her.

"I thought you broke up with him." Sean said and asked, "Why's he texting you?"

"I don't know!" Emma insisted.

"Have you been texting him?"

"No!" Emma went from shocked, to confused. "Is that how little you trust me, Sean?"

Sean looked too angry to take that bait, "Don't change the subject. It's him we're talking about, not you." he grabbed her phone to check what the little jerk said.

Emma snickered in disbelief. "Yeah but you're acting like I do text him back. Like I'm cheating on you or something. Like you don't **trust** me."

" _Can we please meet at The Dot? Need to talk."_ Sean read the text out loud, and yelled back at Emma. "Like I shouldn't be suspicious of that?!"

"As if I'm going to go! I'm stuck here in a VAN on the side of some road with you! Doing something illegal might I add! Just for you!"

Sean was still angry but had to admit, she was right. Wow. She was really just doing it for him? Shit.

She really was like his ride and die chick.

They both jumped when Sean's window was knocked on. They turned to see Tracker at the window, raising an eyebrow at them. They went quiet, and Emma scoffed, crossing her arms in her seat. Sean rolled the window down with a huff.

"Way to blow your own covers." he taunts them, "I can hear you fighting while I just drove by."

"It's none of your buisness" Sean snapped.

Tracker glanced at Emma, and back to Sean. He noticed how upset the girl looked and frowned. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Fuck off, Tracker." growled Sean quietly.

Tracker chuckled and nodded to Emma in the car, "Try to think that his little outbursts are cries of help, or him just trying to tell you he just cares."

Emma softened, but narrowed her eyes over at Tracker, then Sean. Tracker was kinda right. Sean glared at Tracker. He hated to admit he was right too.

((*))

JAY AND MANNY's VAN.

"Jay stop," laughed Manny, laying in the back of the van that had a blanket laid out in the back for them just incase they had to sleep here.

Jay laid over her and teased her, trying to push her skirt up as he pushed himself between her legs.

Towerz was upfront, quiet as a mouse and Manny tried to push Jay off, "We have company!"

"He's as deaf as he is mute." taunted Jay jokingly, knowing even if Towerz COULD hear, he wasn't interested nor a watcher. Nor cock blocked a good friend.

Manny gave Jay a weary look but then smiled and rolled her eyes, "When we get home. Alright? Perv."

((*))

Alex and Paiges Van

"There she is." Alex said to Paige, who held a camera and leaned forward, taking a snap shot with it of the trucks they wanted to get.

"You think we could really pull this off, hun?"

"Paige. We can do anything we want to." she smiled sweetly back at her.

((((((((****))))))))))

After Sean dropped the van off back at the shop, Emma got out and walked to his car, waiting with her arms crossed so they could go home. He came out, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are we fighting now?" he dreaded, "Again?" he stopped in front of her.

Emma shook her head and shrugged. "I'm tired of fighting." she muttered, still not looking at him.

He cringed, and looked down between them. He clenched and unclenched his jaw before nodding, "You're right, I'm sorry."

She narrowed her eyes.

He sighed, "Emma, I don't want another guy in the middle of our relationship. That's all. I got the heist to worry about, and I don't want to think about possibly losing you too"

Emma stared in awe at him, holding in her smile as best as she could. She placed her hands up on his jaw and soothed softly, "Sean, you're not going to lose me."

He looked down at the ground hard and just shrugged. All he's ever known in life is loss.

Emma raised an eyebrow. As if he was scared he was going to lose her?! She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Lets go home."

When Sean and Emma got home, and nobody was there, Emma smiled in triumph to that. She turned to Sean near the stairs as he sighed tiredly and threw his sweater on the hook.

"I'm beat." he said, going to the stairs to meet up with her. She stood on two stairs above him and he reached his hands up to rest them on her waist, taking one step up himself but her still high above and looking down at him.

"I can't wait until this is all over." Sean said, eyes closed. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, asking her concerned like but curiously, "How was your first stake out?"

She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and answered, "Well," she looked up, really thinking about it and he smirked watching her.

Honestly? It felt a bit bad ass. And no wonder Sean liked it. The thrill, the wonder if they were going to get caught.

"The stake out kinda made me feel.." she drifted playfully, " _Dirty."_

"dirty?" he repeated, confused but willing to hear out until she smoothed her hands down from his neck, down his chest, and her eyes locked on his.

"Mhmmm."

He swallowed, then a grin slowly spread across his face as he took one step up, finally her height again, then pressed her up against the staircase hallway.

She sucked in a breath as he leaned in so close, forehead pressed against hers and insisted, "We'll have to do something about that then." he said with a smile that then turned to a smirk, and Emma felt his hands gripping the sides of her skirt and then rip it down.

When they fell, Emmas high heels kicked it away before she grabbed his shoulders and gasped when he lifted her hips up next, her legs going around him, in nothing but her tank now and dark purple lace panties. His hands gripped her round tanned ass as he pressed his body into hers.

"Sean," Emma whimpered, wanting to take this upstairs and moaning. He bent his head and sucked on her neck and she tangled her fingers into his hair.

"You know I've never wanted anybody like I wanted you either." Sean said into her ear, his cock throbbing by the way she arched against him every time he kissed or bit playfully on a certain spot of her neck.

Emma opened her eyes, biting her lower lip and had to ask, "Not even Ellie Nash?"

He almost bellowed in laughter in her face, "God no."

Emma smiled skeptically and narrowed her eyes. "Why'd you sleep with her then when you got out?"

Now Sean sighed, looking away before narrowing his eyes back at her, "Cause I'm a guy Emma, and I just got out of prison. And **you,** were fucking somebody else."

Emma silently gasped. "At least I waited months before I did." she replied smartly, "Took you 5 **seconds** with Ellie."

Sean went to snap at her, jealousy ripping through his veins before he stopped himself and growled "I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me, alright? And Ellie has a thing with throwing herself at me. I took advantage of it. If it wasn't her, it would of been some other meaningless girl."

"Meaningless?" Emma liked the word when it was related to Seans feelings for Ellie.

"She's dust to me." Sean promised.

Emma smiled weakily.

Sean clenched his jaw, knowing that wasn't enough. "Ellie wasn't even the next best thing, Ellie was just always there, trying to change me and to force me into a guy I wasn't and I thought that meant she cared- because I wasn't exactly a good guy, and thats what she wanted me to be." Sean now thought about it, "And she tried hard to make me love her. But I couldn't," he glanced back down at Emma, "I already loved someone else."

Emma bit her lip, searching his eyes for that devotion and saw it. He really did only have eyes for her.

She kissed him passionately, and things heated up again. Sean lifted her more up against the wall again and his hard on pressed against her, automatically making her spread her legs and moan for him.

He reached between them, unzipping his jeans and then pushing her shirt up before they kissed hungrily again. As soon as she was down to her bra and cute lacy knickers, he pushed the fabric aside and buried his fingers inside her . She leaned back against the staircase wall, eyes closed, biting her lip and bucking her hips against his hand.

"You're so beautiful, Em.," he said, his voice a throaty growl. He gazed over her incredible body. .

"Sean," she purred, opening her eyes and staring at him with what he could only interpret as pure, raw, animalistic lust. "Upstairs."


	14. Time Is Ticking

Sean eased Emma back onto her bed when they finally went upstairs. They undressed, and he climbed over her and straddled her hips. His dimpled grin sent pulses of excitement down her body. Emma moaned softly when he cupped her full breasts, arching her back towards his touch.

Sean whispered, "I needed this all night, did you?"

"Yes," she whispered back, whimpering. Sean was massaging her breasts now, his large palms taking possession of her full globes.

"When this car stuff is done…" Sean drifted off, really just speaking out loud, "I want our own place. I want you to myself."

Her hands found his thick hair, gripping it softly as she nodded. As he massaged her naked curves next, he pushed her quivering thighs apart next, heat. She cried out when Sean's hardness slipped between her legs, sliding into her.

"Oh God," she moaned softly as he began to fuck her now "Sean—"

He sighed with pleasure. His mouth moved to her neck, nibbling the tender skin. Emma shuddered, bucking against him.

"Fuck," he growled. After a few more thrusts, Emma gripped the bed sheets around them and was coming already. He pounded into her as gentle as he could but couldn't help himself. "God, I love you."

Emma came by his sweet words, clenching around him and sobbing his name.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you!" Emma cried, "Sean!" he didn't stop, kept sliding in and out of her spasming cunt. She squeeled and came again as she felt him explode inside of her. It made her remember they didn't even use protection. But as they laid there panting, in anothers arms, she didn't mind. A life with Sean and a possibly little Sean junior didn't seem so bad.

She really did love him.

(((****))))

"Today's the day you guys." Sean told the team the next day at the garage. Everyone stood around him, looking a little excited but also fearful.

The place was empty, ready for the stolen cars to be parked in there. "When you get your car, you gotta drive it back here, mark it off the list." Sean pointed to a chalk board with the cars' names on it, "And then drive it to the Dock where Jesse's guys will put it onto their ship to bring to South America."

"Then we get paid, right?" Zig asked.

Sean nodded, "We just have to finish before midnight. Or deals off and," he glanced at Spinner to then glance away. Spinner got the hint.

Jay looked serious and nodded, Manny bit her lip next to him, worried. Nobody wanted this to end badly.

"We have one little problem." Tracker said, raising his finger. "We might have to split some teams up, get it done faster."

Sean nodded in agreement.

"But I like my team mate." Spinner whined, and Holly J blushed when everyone turned to give them weird looks. Mostly Spinner though. He coughed and asked, "Why do some of us have to go solo?"

"We don't want to waste any time." Sean told him, "It's all about timing tonight. And not getting caught."

They all nodded. Emma stood behind Sean, sitting against a desk and she sucked in a shakey breath. She was scared. To be honest, she's never been so scared in her life but she was also hopeful, hopeful that this will soon be over and her and Sean can move on with their lives.

"Everyone got their walky talkies?" Jt asked, having made everyone one so they can keep in contact with another while the show went down.

Everyone raised their walky talkies. Alex and Paige looked at another as Alex assured, "We're still going together babe."

"So whose going solo?" Paige asked.

"Jt, Toby, we are splitting you two up." Sean confirmed, they looked worried but nodded. "Zig and Grace, you guys are young and fast. Plus if you're caught, it's just juvie for you guys."

"I can do solo, boss." Zig declared. Grace nodded with a shrug, no big deal. Everyone got up to leave and Sean turned to walk back to Emma.

"You're still coming with me." He said and raised an eyebrow at her questioning look. Did she think different?

She watched everyone leaving but still whispered, "But Sean, you're stealing a bike. I can do something else, help-"

"I'm stealing one jaguar, and a motorcycle. I can do it with you riding with me." He could even do it with his eyes closed, if she really wanted to know.

"I'm just saying, I'm extra baggage." She said.

"I don't care." He would not let her do a solo car theft. This wasn't her problem. And she wasn't a theif, and he wasn't going to make her one.

"But I can do the jaguar and you can do the motorcycle. Then we've saved an hour. I already know how to unlock it, I came up with the plan-"

"Emma."

Out of everyone, Jay came over from behind Sean, listening to their argument and he hated to admit it but Emma was right.

"She's a big girl." He gave Emma a look, "And she's smart."

Emma raised her eyebrows this time, a little shocked Jay was taking her side. Sean too gave him an unbelievable look.

"Are you joking?" Sean asked.

"The juguar is down the street from where I'll be. She'll be fine." Jay said, "I'll drop her off before I go, watch and make sure she's good before I go."

Sean looked between them, watching both brother and sister smirk and he growled. "Fine!" he pointed at Jay warningly when Emma had to bite down a smile. "If anything happens to her-"

"You can't threaten the brother," Jay mocked, pointing at himself.

Emma rolled her eyes at them both and just pulled Sean's hand, walking away from Jay who chuckled.

"Relax. It'll be fine."

Sean cringed, "I don't Emma, I'm worried."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he sighed, wrapping his own around her waist. She gave him a look that just made him at ease.

"I want to do this Sean." She gazed up at his stormy blue eyes, "If this finishes the way we want it to. We're going to be happy. You're going to own your own garage, and we're going to get our own place and this will be something we will never have to think about ever again. Ok?"

He still seemed unsure but nodded tightly, "Okay."

She smiled softly up at him and leaned up, kissing him tenderly. He sighed into the kiss and kissed her back.

"Alright." Tracker's voice boomed, opening the garage door for everyone to exit, "Lets do this. Jesse is waiting."

Sean felt a knot in his stomach as Emma pulled apart from him. She gave him another sure look and he had to watch her walk away to go do this.

"Keep your walky talkie close." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Emma teased. He watched her go to Jay's car, and they shared one longing look until she was out of site.

Tracker stepped up to Sean, "You ready brother?" he glanced to see where Sean stared. "She'll be fine."

Sean turned his head towards his brother. "Are we going to be?" he then gazed at the black eye Tracker still had, " Hows that eye by the way?"

Tracker chuckled, "It's Jesse just trying to make a point that the time is ticking."

"We better go than."

"After you." Tracker extended his hand for Sean to go first, before Sean went, he clenched his jaw and stopped him. "Be safe."

Sean smirked a bit, finally having a bit of a civil and caring conversation with his estranged brother. "You too."

 **Author review: So sorry it's been so long guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the game is on now! Man I had such a writers block for this.**


	15. MAYHEM

At the police department, Joey ran frantically to Snake's office and Snake swung the door open when he did. The phones were off the hook, and Snake looked at Joey who panted heavily.

"It's mayhem out there." Joey said, "People keep calling in about stolen vehicles."

Snake stormed past him and through the phone calls all the police were trying to take in the lobby area. "What the hells going on here?!"

"Come on Snake!" hissed Joey, "You know it's him!"

Snake was unsure but nodded slowly. Yes. It could very well be. "Someone find me Sean Cameron, and bring him back here when they do!" he shouted.

Some policemen got up and ran by him, doing as he ordered. Another man looked up from answering a phone and blocked the bottom half, "Another call about a stolen jeep. Said it was a **girl**. Dark hair, but that's all they got.

Joey eyes widened. Snake and him shared a look before Snake walked off, and Joey chased after him. "That doesn't mean anything, he could be getting help!"

Snake snapped, "I'll go find him myself, alright?" he grabbed his keys and went out.

(((((((((**********))))))))))

"Do you ever feel bad?" Emma asked Jay, sitting in the passanger seat.

Jay snapped out of it, his eyes on the juguar that Emma was going to soon take. "Sometimes. But most times, nah. I'm like robin hood. I steal from the rich."

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes at him, "But he gave to the needy."

"I'm needy. I **need** this car." They laughed. "You ready?" Jay asked. Emma nodded. He watched her take a deep breath and get out.

((*))

Meanwhile with Jt, he panted and ran with a slight limp to the docks. He had gotten his car already and ran to Jesse's men who were waiting. He threw the pair of keys to one and then took his other hand off his leg.

"I'm shot! I got the car. But I'm **shot!"**

The men had to laugh a little, finding it a bit humorous and impressive the short guy stole them a car and was even standing from a shot wound. Jesse then appeared and crossed his arms, "Where's the rest of your friends?"

Jt winced but answered, "They're coming." He said, surely.

((*)))

On the other side of town, Holly J hopped into Spinners car on the other side and was breathless, "I can't believe it, we're **inside** a stolen vehicle."

Spinner began to drive, and he drove fast. Holly J even held onto the sides of her seat. It was getting dark now, which meant it was getting late. Though he knew it still had to be way earlier than midnight, it was scary to know time was ticking and it was already dark out.

"Anyone out there?" Spinner heard from the walky talkie in the cup holder. He picked it up and spoke back.

"Spinner here."

"Oh god, anyone but you." Came Trackers voice.

Holly J giggled a bit at Spinners slight hurtful expression. She grabbed it and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Ginger." Tracker noticed who it was. "Get your boyfriend to drive you guys to my location. I need you to drive my ride."

"Why can't you do it?" Holly J asked. She and Spinner shared an odd look at the silence for a moment.

Tracker finally spoke back, "Just come."

"Alright. We'll be there soon." Holly J's voice sounded certain and promising.

On the other end, Tracker let the walky talkie fall to the ground as he did and he choked out a cry of pain. He laid on his back and put his hands to his stomach, blood spilling out of him from his knife wound.

Whoever owned that truck he stole, had caught him in the act. The guy was a fighter too. Tracker had got away, with the truck as well, but pulled over when he knew coast was clear and called for help, now he laid on the cold ground next to the truck on the side of some abandoned road. Waiting for Spinner and his little girlfriend.

"Fuck." He closed his eyes. It hurt like hell.

(((**)))

Meanwhile, Manny yelped when Jesses men grabbed her wrist to grab the keys of the car she brought to the docks.

"Get your dirty hands off me!" she snapped, yanking her hand back. "All you had to do was ask."

Jesse snickered, sitting on a chair and casually waiting for his cars. "She's feisty." He said to his men who chuckled too.

Manny glared and just went over to JT. When they stood alone, he shifted worriedly. "Do you know where the others are?"

Manny whispered back, "Alex was at the garage when I stopped by to cross my car off the list. She should be here soon. A lot of the cars were crossed off though. That's got to be good"

He nodded.

((((**))))

Back at the garage, Alex crossed out the car she and Paige had. They had been waiting for anyone else to come by but no one had come yet.

"Ok, I see there is still a few we need." Alex said as she looked up at the chalkboard. She turned to Paige, "Are you okay with dropping the car off to the docks?"

"You're going back out there alone!?" yelled Paige.

Alex stopped infront of her, smirking a bit. "It's what I do, baby."

Paige frowned deeply but kissed Alex back when the brunette leaned into kiss the blonde. Paige then nodded, but was clearly upset.

"Please hurry!" she yelled after Alex and then turned to glance at the clock, "We only have three more hours…"

((*)))

Spinner parked the car behind Trackers Truck, and Holly J ran out of the passanger side when she saw Tracker lying there on the ground beside.

"Tracker!"

Spinner ran over with her, bending down over his body and Spinner went pale. "Is he dead?"

Tracker opened his eyes and coughed a little, "No you moron, I'm not!"

Holly J panics, "I don't know what to do!" she looked down at all the blood on him. Tracker croaks a little.

"I'm alright. Been stabbed before." He joked but winced, "Losin' a lot of blood though. Holly J, you know how to drive a stick?"

"No." she shook her head frantically.

"That's alright." He looked at Spinner, "You drive the truck then. J, go drive the other car to the docks."

She nodded, turning and running back to the car as Spinner grabbed the truck keys from Tracker. "Let me take you to the hospital."

Tracker laughs and shakes his head no, "You take me to the hospital and they bust both of us. Not gonna happen. I'll be fine, just go!"

Spinner didn't move.

"GO! Get out of here!"

Spinner jumped and began to run down the street. "SPIN!" he turns back to Tracker who rolls his eyes from his own pool of blood. " **Take** the truck, you stupid shit!"

Spinner blinked and nodded, Oh yea! He climbed into the truck, giving one more sore glance back at Tracker before he pulled out and drove off. Tracker finally took a deep breath and closed his eyes before fluttering them open and staring up at the moon. He didn't know if he was losing it or not, but he could hear a song softly playing and ofcourse it had to be his favorite. "Crosstown Traffic" by Jimmy Hendrix.

((((**))))

"It's Holly J." Manny said happily next to Jt when Holly J pulled in next to the docks.

"And Spinner!" JT noticed him pulling up in a truck behind.

Jesse rolled his eyes as they raced to their friends, and he gazed down at his watch to notice the time was counting down. "Your friends have **two** more hours to get here. And we still need more than a few cars."

"We have a good gang of people." Spinner promised, "They'll be here. On time."

"You better hope they do." Jesse threatened.

(((***)))

Meanwhile, Emma happily drove the jaguar down the highway towards the docks. Jay was right behind her, blasting the radio in the Bentley he drove.

She hated to admit of feeling that thrill, the thrill Jay and Sean use to talk about. This car was beautiful, and fast, and hers. For the moment at least. No wonder they were so addicted to this before.

They both drove up into the docks as they saw Paige too park hers onto the ship with Towerz, Jimmy and Toby.

"Sean here yet?" Jay asked, walking up to their friends who stood in a circle around Jesse's men. "What is this? Keeping us hostage til he gets here?" sneered Jay at Jesse.

Emma stopped too and fearfully gazed into Jesse's eyes who just smirked back at them and shrugged.

"Can't let you go til the whole team gets here. With **my** cars." Jesse replied.

With attitude, Jay taunted back, "Technically the cars are ours and we're GIVING them to you. You couldn't do it, could you? Steal all these cars in one night? You knew only Sean and pros like us could do it. You're all talk."

Jesse angered the more Jay spoke. Manny even put a hand on Jay's arm and hissed, "Jay stop."

Jesse glanced at Emma next to Jay and spoke to his men beside him, "Grab her."

"Get your hands off her!" Jay went to grab one and hit him but he got knocked out by another one of Jeese's men who stepped forward and whacked the back of his gun against the back of Jay's head. He landed with a thud, out cold.

"JAY!" Manny yelled then to cry for her friend who was grabbed next. Emma struggled in the arms of a big guy. She had no chance. "EMMA!"

"MANNY!"

She was dragged over to Jesse who walked to his SUV, "Put her in. I'm going to the junk yard. Make sure that ship gets started when the last few cars get here. Let Sean know I have his little girl friend when he gets here too so he better not pull any funny buisness."

Emma's eyes widened and she was shoved into an SUV. How'd he know who she was? He must have been watching them, keeping tabs. He got in next, and a driver started to drive them away from the docks.

"Where are we going? Why are you doing this?" Emma asked, shaking her head with fear in her eyes. "We have your cars! You made a deal!"

"Shut up," he growled, "I can't be here when your boyfriend gets back. Whose to say he won't bring back up?"

"You have them all held hostage on the dock!" Emma yelled, looking at him like he was crazy but then it made sense when she saw the same fear in Jesse's eyes now. Jay scared him, called him out on being useless. And not so scary. Not without the guns and men he paid to protect him. Emma must be Jesse's only way of making sure he gets away with this after, in case Sean comes after him.

But this would only cause Sean to **really** come after him. And Emma knew it.

"You're making a big mistake."

Jesse glanced back at her, his eyes squinting almost angrily, he then snickered and noted. "You should see the coffin in my office I made for your boyfriend."

Emma gave him a weird look. Right. The Carpenter. "You're a freak." She muttered and rolled her eyes, waiting for when they get to the junkyard.

Sean was not going to be happy when he realised Jesse took her.

Meanwhile, with Sean, he gripped the bikes gas handles, going faster and faster through the streets, his heart pounding and adrenalin pumping. For being scared to ride it again, it came back to easily. He was even enjoying going the long way to get to the Docks. He loved to be on motorcycles. He forgot what it felt like.

He stopped at a red light and then glanced to the left. He turned his head to see if the light went green for his eyes to widen when he turned his head back to the left. Snake sat in his car and his eyes widened too, noticing Sean. The guy wasn't even wearing a helmet on his head. Sean bumped the gas hard again and went through the red light as Snake cursed and put on his sirens.

All the cars stopped and let the cop car pass but Sean was already speeding off, but Snake hot on his tale.

Shit! Sean got closer to the docks and hoped he could lose Snake or his ass was going back to jail and Spinner and JT were going to get hurt. The thought of a future with Emma made Sean work harder, drifting quickly between cars to get around faster.

He had 45 minutes left.

"


	16. The Showdown

Sean nearly flew off the motorcycle when he arrived at the docks. The bike fell down to his side and one of Jesse's men bellowed, "Watch the merchandise!"

Sean jogged up to them and saw his friends standing behind.

"A cops on my ass. This is the last one, we gotta move." Sean explained, looking at JT, Spinner, Manny- he then noticed Jay was passed out in Manny's arms. Emma and Tracker weren't to be seen either. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, glancing at the jaguar that was parked on the boat. That meant Emma had been here and dropped it off. So where the hell was she?

Sean's eyes darkened, "Where's Emma?"

His friends looked at Jesse's men, who merely glanced at another and one motioned for Sean to follow him. "Help get the bike on the ship." He ordered.

Sean didn't move and asked once more, **"Where** is she?"

Meanwhile, hiding behind a nearby dumpster near the docks, Snake could hear the commotion start to go down, and then men were grabbing Sean and pointing a gun at him.

"I said get the bike onto the boat!" Jesse's man yelled.

Sean punched one guy that tried to hold him still for the other man to point a gun at and then a warning shot was fired. Sean held his hands up but panted heavily and angrily.

Behind the dumpster, Snake had grabbed his gun out and peaked out again to see what was going on.

"You can put that bike on the ship yourself," spat Sean, "I'm sick of doing all the work when I didn't even want to do this in the first place! I'm out, this is done, give me back my girlfriend and let us go."

The man with the gun laughed, "Or you'll what?"

From behind him, he didn't notice Snake had crept up. Even Sean noticed him first and his eyes widened when Snake raised his gun.

"Or I'll shoot you somewhere- anywhere- I'd like. Then take you to the police station." Snake told the man, putting his gun to his head. He raised an eyebrow when the man turned his head and looked completely taken back, lowering his weapon and clenched his jaw. "Wait. I'm going to do that anyways." Snake said and shot.

Manny yelped and it woke Jay up, fluttering his eyes open to Snake Simpson holding a gun and one of Jesse's men bouncing around in pain holding his leg.

"You shot my leg!"

Sean watched the man drop his gun and hesitated before getting it, glancing at Snake. He didn't want to look like the bad guy, but when he connected eyes with Snake, Snake nodded, sending Sean a signal that he knew he was a good guy. He heard Sean say they forced him to do this and these men were clearly criminals, and now have his girlfriend hostage.

Sean grabbed the gun and told Snake, "They have Emma. And my brother."

Spinner spoke up, "Trackers okay. He was hurt, but I think he's okay. They took Emma though, Jesse took her somewhere."

Snake moved the gun closer to the guys head, "Where's the girl?"

"The junkyard." He answered.

Sean nodded, quickly turning and grabbed the bike up again. Might as well use it now that Snake had caught them. It wasn't going anywhere.

"So what happens to us?" Manny had to ask, as Snake turned from the bad guy to glance at her and Sean's friends and then back at Sean.

He frowned deeply, but admitted, "You're free to go. Not a word about this." He glanced at Jesse's men, "Whose the leader?"

"That's Jesse." Sean answered, now on the bike and giving Snake a hopeful look he'd let him go. "I know which junkyard they're at. The Preakness junkyard. I'll meet you there."

Snake clenched his jaw but nodded. I guess in a way, he was glad Sean wasn't as guilty as he seemed. He always wanted him to do the right thing. "Alright."

The motorcycle roared to life and Sean sped out of there quick.

((((((*****))))))

When Sean got to the junk yard, he took the gun out of his back pocket when he got off the bike and ran towards the big building on the side of the junkyard. Car parts were everywhere and the sun was going down.

"EMMA?" Sean yelled and it echoed as he entered the building. Dim lights were on but he heard movement in Jesse's 'office.' He walked by Jesse's little wood work shop and paused when he heard whimpers coming from the office.

Feeling someone creep up behind him, Sean whipped around just in time before Jesse's driver grabbed him and shot him. He landed dead quick and Sean spun back around to make sure he was clear of other attackers.

"I got a gun in here!" Jesse's voice echoed from his office. Sean stopped before entering the doorway, "If you come in here, I'll shoot her."

Sean gritted his teeth and taunted, "Don't you need to deliver those cars in two hours? _Times ticking_." He mocked the words Jesse once said to him. "I wonder what happens to you if you don't make that delivery."

There was dead silence. Sean nodded like it all made sense now, knowing he hit a sore spot for Jesse. Seems he wasn't the real leader after all.

Sean then heard Emma gasp before she appeared at the doorway and ran to him and he grabbed her into his arms and hugged her tight. "You okay?" he leaned back as she nodded and he cupped her face.

"He doesn't have a gun. Just a knife." Emma whispered against his ear as they hugged again and Sean eyed the doorway of the office Jesse hid in.

"Alright. You got your pretty little girlfriend and the order is done. It's over." Jesse said.

Sean paused for a moment and then clenched his jaw, putting his hands on Emma's side and backed her up behind him.

"Oh it's not done." Sean said.

"What do you mean?" Jesse's voice echoed.

Sean turned on one of the workshops tableSAW. It made a loud noise when he flicked the button on and the motor roared. "You should of never gotten me or my friends into this mess."

 **Author Note: Yikes. Whats Sean going to do? Will they get out? Dun dun dunn .**


	17. THE END

"Go outside." Sean told Emma protectively. She nodded, racing out but glancing behind her. She was worried but she knew Sean would be okay. She gasped when she ran out and ran into Snake, her eyes widening a bit but he sadly smiled and gave her a 'shush' movement before moving in with his gun up to go help Sean.

Emma blinked and waited outside. She couldn't believe Snake was on their side. For once.

Inside, Sean began to pick up Jesse's wood work that sat on the side. Little tree bird houses, wooden chairs, small wooden creatures.

"What are you doing?" came Jesse's panicked voice, hearing his saw and things being thrown into it.

"Playing with your little wood worker."

"Don't touch that!" Jesse bellowed, storming out just in time to see all his broken work to pieces. He madly grabbed a broken sharp wooden stick and raised his hand to strike Sean with it. Sean easily caught his wrist, and then bashed Jesse up against a nearby table and smashed his wrist down on the table.

Jesse yelled in pain, dropping the stick. Sean then punched him, not once, but twice across the face. Jesse in a daze groaned in pain but then head butted Sean. Sean was stunned for a moment and Jesse shoved him back near the saw table where Sean fell back.

Sean's eyes widened when he **just** missed the saw itself that roared near his ear. Jesse charged over and grabbed his throat, and Sean tried to react quick-

A gun went off, and Jesse was suddenly not holding Sean down anymore who got up quickly when Jesse let go of him and fell to the ground. Sean glanced down at him and at the saw to shut it off fast. He then glanced at his 'savior'.

Wow. Snake.

"We make a good team." Snake joked, walking over to him, and they both glanced down at Jesse. "I can't believe you went up against the Carpenter yourself."

"Yea well," Sean rubbed his sore head, "He pissed me off."

Snake chuckled lowly and then his ears picked up on sirens outside. "I called in backup." He told Sean and Seans eyes locked on his and he swallowed hard.

Silence.

"Get out of here before I change my mind." Snake mummered, turning his back on Sean to bend down to Jesse's body.

Sean's eyes widened. Snake was letting him go? He was not going to fuck up that chance to get away. He went to run out the back to grab Emma when Snake's voice grabbed him back.

"And Sean?"

"Yea?"

"I don't want to see you in this city again."

Sean paused but then nodded. Understandable. Snake was already going out on a limb for him by not getting Sean into this, even if he was innocent, the court would never find Sean innocent by being back in the 'game' of car stealing with his record.

"Thankyou." Was all Sean could say, and ran out then. Fast.

The cop sirens were getting louder, and Sean grabbed Emma's hand when he met up with her. They raced to his motorcycle, and got on.

During the time speeding away from it all, down the road, and onto the highway- Sean wondered, how was he to tell Emma he had to leave town? It was that, or jail. It's not like it was his choice. But he had to.

How could they be together after all this?

((((((((((((((((****************)))))))))))))

 **EPILOGUE**

1 YEAR LATER.

Sean did leave town. He had to go far away too. Even out of the country. Try Nevada, Arizona. He was an American now with some help and connections.

The story about Jesse the Carpenter got out onto the news and not just the city but country was in an up roar. I guess Jesse was stealing from all around Canada, giving rare luscious cars to other countries like England or Germany.

The reporters and news anchor said Snake caught Jesse himself. It always gave Sean a laugh, wondering how Snake must of loved that and the fame of it.

Nobody would ever know what Sean or his friends had to do that day. Or the sacrifices they had to make.

Sean walked through an auto garage with many employees running about, fixing engines or something as simple as just airing up tires.

Sean went up to a desk where his right hand man Steven peaked up from a file. "Mr Janson called, said he needed another tune up. Wanted you to do it personally." Steve joked, "Said you were the best."

Sean chuckled and nodded, grabbing the file and Steven left. "Hey." Sean called after him and he turned, "You can go home early."

"Thanks boss." Steven smiled and turned, dashing out quick before Sean changed his mind. Sean was his boss, and a damn good one. He opened this shop up 6 months ago and the place was booming quick. Nobody really knew much about Sean. He kept mostly to himself. But he was a damn good mechanic.

As Sean sat at the counter, he looked around his own shop and took in a deep breath, nodding, but had a far off look in his eyes. He was proud of himself, but he'd always miss home and his friends…. And Emma-

Well, Emma came with him. He smirked when he felt her arms wrap around him from behind. Her hand was sporting a pretty nice diamond ring on her finger. Lets just say that Jay did some snooping around and found their money on the ship after Snake left to go help Sean.

They all still got their cut of the money.

"You said you wouldn't work late tonight." Emma reminded close to his ear.

He turned around and pulled her down into his lap where he sat, "It's only 3, Em." He grinned almost tauntingly. She clearly missed him- needed him as much as he needed her. He couldn't believe she left town and everything behind her for him.

They had their own place, right near the nicest private beach in town. It was paradise. Anywhere with _her_ would be paradise.

"Got your shipment, Sean!" said another voice, tearing Sean and Emma apart for a moment as they turned to who came in, rolling a trolley of car parts. Oh yeah, Jt came too. Said he wanted to start a new life and that a 'break' from him and Spinner would be good. He lived in their beach house. For now.

Sean rolled his eyes to Emma who gave him a look to be nice but she giggled a little.

As for the rest of them? Jay and Manny quickly packed for a long vacation to Hawaii. They said they'd come visit Sean and Emma soon. Stay for a while. They stayed in touch on the regular. Jay would be Sean's best man and Manny, Emma's maid of honor.

Emma heard Spinner and Holly J bought a diner together back in their home town and were running it happily. Zig and Grace went back to school and sometimes helped work there.

As for the others, it was all free vacations and debt free.

Tracker was even in Iceland. He had always wanted to go there. He got fixed up at the hospital after his little near death moment on the side of the road. He snuck out after before any cops came to question him and then made plans for Iceland. He told Sean he was doing good- better than good. He found himself a woman too.

So everybody seemed happy. Who knew how the hell they did it, but they did it.

Sean smiled before he leaned in and happily kissed Emma, his fiancé, his girl, his ride or die.

 **THE END.**


End file.
